Anatomie eines Mordes
by Kleine Aster
Summary: Draco und Hermione...das muss wohl tödlich enden...am Ende eines Weihnachtsabends in HoGwarts Gibt es eine Leiche, einen VerdächtiGen, eine verwickelte LiebesGeschichte und kein Motiv.malfoymurdermystery.RR bitte!
1. Default Chapter

Anatomie eines Mordes  
Ein Hogwarts-Liebesthriller (woah!)  
von ChinaGirl  
  
willkommen zu meinem malfoymurdermystery, watch your step und viel spass beim lesen!  
  
um es auch noch mal klarzustellen, ich habe NICHTS, aber auch Gar nichts zu tun mit der erschaffunG von harry, draco, hermione oder sonst irGendwem in und um hoGwarts, den job hat die phantastische jkr für uns Gemacht. Go Jo.  
  
nur die besoffenen kobolde und eine Gewisse person, die am schluss auftritt um meiner verworrenen Geschichte rauszuhelfen, sind von mir.  
  
Intro: Weiss Wie Schnee  
  
"Ich dachte mir schon, dass du hier bist." sagte Harry leise.  
  
Das Dark End war menschenverlassen. Nur am hintersten Tisch der Spelunke sass Ron zusammengesunken zwischen einer Armada aus leeren Butterbierflaschen.  
  
"Hau ab", murmelte er tonlos. "Ich will nicht reden."  
  
Zwei Nächte waren seit Hermiones Tod vergangen. Sie lag in der Gryffindor- Gruft, von der Harry bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. Morgen würden ihre Eltern kommen, um sie abzuholen.  
  
Ihren Körper.  
  
Ron vermied Harrys Blick. Stattdessen stierte er mit leeren Augen auf die Flasche, die er gerade geöffnet hatte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel geredet, seit es passiert war. Worte erschienen so sinnlos.  
  
"Gibt´s für mich auch noch so eins?" fragte Harry und setzte sich.  
  
Wortlos und ohne ihn anzusehen, schob Ron ihm ein Butterbier unter die Nase.  
  
Die Schule stand unter Schock. Auf den Gängen wurden kaum gelacht, niemand sass entspannt in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und spielte Karten oder blätterte in Büchern. Die Schüler sassen in bleichen, schweigsamen Grüppchen beisammen. Im Gryffindor-Turm herrschte die meiste Zeit Totenstille.  
  
Zur selben Zeit hatte unpassenderweise das Eis begonnen, abzutauen. Es schneite nicht mehr. Der Boden wurde wieder weich unter ihren Füßen. Der Frühling brach an.  
  
Harry war nicht dabei gewesen, als Hagrid es erfuhr, aber er hatte sein Heulen gehört, durchdringend und wild wie das einen tödlich verwundeten Tieres. Nun hatte er damit angefangen, überall in den Gärten kleine Distelbüsche zu pflanzen, im Angedenken an Hermione. Er behauptete steif und fest, Hermione habe Disteln gemocht. Harry mochte ihm nicht widersprechen. Die meiste Zeit schniefte Hagrid, während er in der Erde herumgrub, leise und anhaltend.  
  
Professor McGonagall war blass und still und versäumte es die meiste Zeit, die wenigen lauten Schüler zurechtzuweisen, die sich auf den Gängen herumtrieben. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Gryffindors sah, schwer schluckte und den Blick abwenden musste.  
  
Hermiones Fehlen war zu offensichtlich.  
  
Harry blickte sich teilnahmslos um. Dann hob er die Flasche und trank.  
  
"Das ist wirklich die mieseste Kaschemme, die Hogsmeade zu bieten hat." "Mhm."  
  
Man hatte keinen besonderen Auslöser für ihren Tod finden können. Dumbledore hatte sie persönlich untersucht. Ihr Herz hatte einfach aufgehört, zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich steckte machtvolle schwarze Magie dahinter, aber beweisen liess sich nichts.  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin und selbst Snape arbeiteten wie besessen daran, herauszufinden, was passiert war. Sämtliche Personen, denen Hermione an jenem Tag begegnet war, wurden nach allen Einzelheiten befragt. Harry und Ron berichteten genau, was sie in den Kellern beobachtet hatten. Nachdem er seine Aussage beendet hatte, verfiel Ron in ein schreckliches, betäubtes Schweigen, das er bisher kaum gebrochen hatte.  
  
Natürlich war Snape sofort zu den Slytherins geeilt, um Malfoy in dieser Sache zu verhören. Aber Draco Malfoy war spurlos verschwunden, seit Hermiones Tod bekannt geworden war. Er schien Hals über Kopf aus der Schule getürmt zu sein. Er hatte nichts mit sich genommen, und nicht einmal seine Kumpel Crabbe und Goyle, die Snape stundenlang in die Mangel genommen hatte, wußten etwas davon. Niemand wußte, wo er sich aufhielt.  
  
Die meiste Zeit waren Dumbledore, Lupin und die Lehrer in Dumbledores Büro und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Herausgekommen war noch nichts.  
  
Das alles liess Harry seltsamerweise kalt. Er dachte nicht an Rache. Oder, dass es ihm helfen würde, zu erfahren, wie Hermione gestorben war. Er nahm das alles nur wie durch dicke Watte wahr, während in seinem Kopf nur ein einziger schauerlicher Satz nachhallte:  
  
Hermione war tot. Und nichts brachte sie wieder zurück.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
Schliesslich sagte Ron - und Harry war froh darüber, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte: "Sie...sie hätte das nicht gut gefunden. Dass wir hier sitzen und uns betrinken."  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte es seitdem gewagt, Hermiones Namen auszusprechen. Es tat zu sehr weh.  
  
Harry lächelte schwach. "Sie hätte es gehasst. Aber unter diesen Umständen....ich denke, sie hätte uns verziehen."  
  
"Sie ist weg, Harry." sagte Ron. Seine Stimme schwankte. "Ja." sagte Harry. "Sie ist weg." "Wirst du....wirst du mit ihren Eltern reden?" fragte Ron zögernd.  
  
Harry spielte mit dem Verschluss seiner Flasche. "Denke schon. Lass uns morgen zusammen hingehen und mit ihnen reden. Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen....na ja, freuen ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, aber....wir waren ihre besten Freunde. Es wird ihnen etwas bedeuten."  
  
Ron schluckte. "Sie...sie ist einfach so gestorben, Harry, und wir haben nur dagestanden....einfach nur dagestanden, und wir haben nichts getan, wir...." "Wir konnten nichts tun." Harrys Stimme kratzte in seiner Kehle.  
  
Und das war sie, die einfach, furchtbare Wahrheit, immer noch. Sie konnten nichts tun.  
  
"Ich hasse es, ein Zauberer zu sein," sagte Ron plötzlich heftig. "Ich hasse es. Die Besten sterben, und die Schlechtesten kommen zurück! Was soll das alles? Was nützt es, wenn man nicht einmal so etwas verhindern kann? Dummes, sinnloses Rumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab ist es, sonst nichts!"  
  
Dann versank er wieder in verbissenem, hilflosen Schweigen. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte.  
  
Ron hatte recht....nutzlos und wie die Idioten hatten sie dagestanden, als sie vor ihnen zusammenbrach..sie hatten hilflos zugesehen, wie der letzte Funken Leben aus Hermione wich...wie ihr schmerzzerquältes Gesicht langsam einfror, das Flackern in ihren Augen erlosch, das zarte Rosa der kalten Winternacht aus ihrem Gesicht kroch, um einem schrecklichen, steinkalten Weiß wich...weiß wie Schnee...  
  
"Suff ist keine Lösung, Gentlemen," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her.  
  
Harry blickte auf. In der Tür standen Snape und Lupin, eingewickelt in dicke Mäntel. Snape hatte gesprochen.  
  
"...aber unter den gegebenen Umständen verzeihlich," fügte Lupin hinzu und blickte den Lehrer mahnend an.  
  
"Wir kommen, um Sie abzuholen," verkündete Snape.  
  
"Wir dürfen hier sein," erwiderte Ron trotzig und musterte die beiden Gestalten argwöhnisch. "Es ist Hogsmeade. Es ist Wochenende. Wir haben die Erlaubnis."  
  
"Ich will Sie nicht bestrafen, Weasley," sagte Snape verärgert.  
  
Lupin blickte die beiden Jungen abwechselnd an. "Wir wissen nun, wie es passiert ist," meinte er rasch. Es schien ihn Mühe zu kosten.  
  
Harry und Ron rissen beide den Mund auf. Aber Lupin hob die Hand. "Ihr müsst mit uns kommen. Wir haben jemanden, der uns die Wahrheit erzählen kann. Aber ich warne euch. Es wird nicht leicht."  
  
Das Eis schmolz von den Bäumen, als sie durch den Park aufs Schloss zuliefen. Überall taute der Schnee zu unscheinbaren weissen Flecken ab. Die sinkende Wintersonne beleuchtete sie grell und gnadenlos.  
  
Es war eine seltsame Prozession durch die Schule. So ziemlich alle Schüler, die ihnen auf dem Weg begegneten , unterbrachen ihre Gespräche und reckten nach ihnen die Hälse. Überall, wo sie entlanggingen, verwandelten sie Stimmengewirr in Stille. Harry spürte es, und er konnte die anderen verstehen.  
  
Sie alle wussten, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen war.  
  
Auf halbem Wege schloss sich ihnen eine aufgelöst wirkende McGonagall an. "Geht es um Miss Granger?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife. Snape nickte knapp und bedeutete ihr, ihnen zu folgen.  
  
Er führte die kleine Gruppe geradewegs hinab in die dunklen Keller. Sie betraten einen Raum, der von einem kleinen, bläulich-kalten Feuer beleuchtet wurde. Die toten Kreaturen, die in langen Regalreihen in gelblicher Flüssigkeit schwammen, warfen unheimliche, verzerrte Schatten an die Wände. Harry und Ron kannten dieses Zimmer zu gut. Es war Severus Snapes Büro, und sie hatten hier bereits mehr Zeit verbracht, als sie sich gewünscht hätten.  
  
Im Büro erwarteten sie zwei Personen. Albus Dumbledore, der aussah, als sei er von Lupin und Snape aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und habe keine Zeit mehr für Haar- und Bartpflege gehabt. Aber seine milden Augen waren hellwach auf die Eintretenden gerichtet. Harry sah auf den ersten Blick, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr wusste als er und Ron.  
  
Die andere Person kauerte bleich und verschreckt in einem schweren Sessel und war - Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy sass stocksteif da und blickte Harry und Ron voll Abneigung an. Er wirkte reichlich mitgenommen - innerlich und äußerlich. Sein feines Haar hing in verdreckten, verfilzten Strähnen herunter. Sein Gesicht und die blassen Hände waren bedeckt von Schrammen, als habe er sich tagelang durch Dornenbüsche geschlagen. Diese schicke Nerzrobe, in der er Weihnachten so eitel herumstolziert war, war zerschlissen, voller Schlammspritzer und Blätter. Er sah noch viel blasser aus als sonst, und irgendwie schien die ätzende Arroganz, die ihn sonst umgab, ihn verlassen zu haben. Ohne das, ohne diese blasierte Gleichgültigkeit sah er klein und verstört aus und irgendwie..... elend.  
  
Als sie eintraten, hob er den Kopf und durchbohrte Harry mit einem vorsichtigen, forschenden Blick. Übelkeit packte Harry, als er in diese verhaßten berechnenden grauen Augen blickte. Aber er blieb still. Wartete. Malfoy war verschlagen, bösartig und feige. Aber traute er ihm einen kalten Mord zu?  
  
Harry war nicht sicher.  
  
"Und? Packst du jetzt aus, hm?" fuhr Ron Malfoy an. Er verschränkte die Arme, mühsam beherrscht, aber der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, war blanker, nackter Hass.  
  
Malfoys blasse Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sage," zischte er, "will ich, dass Potter und Weasley ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen werden." Aber seine Stimme flackerte unsicher.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu reden, du...-"  
  
"Ich tappe ebenso im Dunkeln wie du und Ron, Harry," unterbrach Dumbledore ihn milde. "Aber offensichtlich lebt Mister Malfoy seit einigen Tagen in größter Angst. Er hat sich nach seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts im Verbotenen Wald verborgen gehalten."  
  
Wider Willen war Harry schockiert. Malfoy fürchtete den Verbotenen Wald sosehr wie sämtliche anderen Schüler auch. Und zu den Furchtlosesten hatte er nie gehört. Sich im Wald zu verstecken, konnte nur eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen sein.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Lupin und Severus haben ihn hier heute Nacht in der Gryffindor-Gruft aufgegriffen. Vor Miss Grangers....an Hermiones Ruhestätte. Er hatte allerhand Zubehör für die Ausübung schwarzer Magie bei sich...."  
  
Ron liess einen angewiderten Laut hören.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn eindringlich an. "....die offensichtlich dazu dienen sollten, ihren Tod rückgängig zu machen und sie wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen." schloss er.  
  
In seinem Sessel senkte Malfoy den Kopf. Es war unmöglich, seinen Blick zu sehen.  
  
Lupin drückte Harrys Schulter. "Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Harry, glaub mir, es ist besser so. Du musst hören, was er zu sagen hat." Widerstrebend zog Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und überreichte ihn Lupin, ohne Malfoy aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Weasley, gib mir deinen Zauberstab." forderte Snape Ron auf. Aber Ron dachte nicht daran. "Dieses kleine Schwein soll sich nicht so aufspielen!! ....er....er hat sie da doch reingezogen...!!...er hat irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt....er ist an allem Schuld....er hat sie doch umgebracht....!"  
  
"Du hast recht." lies sich leise Malfoys Stimme vernehmen.  
  
Ron erstarrte. Er wurde kreidebleich. Harry starrte Malfoy fassungslos an, der seine bleichen Finger in die Lehnen des Sessels krallte. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert. Er hätte tot sein können.  
  
"Ihr habt mich schon verstanden." sagte er. Sein Gesicht hatte überhaupt keine Farbe. Seine Lippen begannen, zu zittern. Sein Ausdruck war schwer zu deuten. "Ich war es. Ich bin an allem Schuld. Ich hab sie getötet."  
  
Seine Worte sanken im Raum nieder wie Blei. Nachdem er es gesagt hatte, sackte Malfoy in den Sessel zurück, als hätte jemand die letzten Fäden zerschnitten, die ihn am Leben hielten. Niemand rührte sich.  
  
Niemand ausser Ron.  
  
Es war Ron kein Zweifel anzumerken, kein Zögern, keine Skrupel. Als sei es das Klarste und Einfachste, was er jemals getan hatte, schritt er auf Malfoy zu, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte mit fester Stimme: "AVARA KED -"  
  
Dumbledore war ihm in den Arm gefallen.  
  
Harrys Herz pochte wild. Warum? Warum hatte er Lupin seinen Zauberstab gegeben? Dumbledore hätte sie nicht beide so schnell aufhalten können.... er hätte Malfoys Leben ein Ende setzen können....er hätte Hermiones Mörder auf der Stelle umbringen können....  
  
Ohne sich Schrecken oder Unruhe anmerken zu lassen, sagte Dumbledore: "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie zum Mörder werden, Mr Weasley."  
  
"RÜHREN SIE MICH NICHT AN!!!" schrie Ron Dumbledore an. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals ein Schüler so mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, und war auch überzeugt, dass es noch nie geschehen war. Er konnte Ron verstehen. Während er die Szene beobachtete - Dumbledore, der Ron festhielt, wie er mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Malfoy stand, der sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht in den Sessel kauerte - hätte Harry den alten Mann am liebsten geschlagen. War es dem Schulleiter egal, dass Malfoy den Mord an Hermione zugegeben hatte?  
  
"Ich hab´s nicht gewollt!" schrie Malfoy in die Stille hinein. Seine blassen Augen waren riesig in dem wachsbleichen Gesicht. "Ich hab´s doch nicht gewollt....! Es war keine Absicht....!"  
  
Er krümmte sich im Sessel zusammen und warf den Lehrern wilde, flehende Blicke zu.  
  
"Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass man mich nach Askaban steckt...." flüsterte er panisch. "Ich wollte es doch nicht....und ich bin doch erst fünfzehn... Bitte, ich bin kein Mörder, ich wollte es doch nicht, bitte nicht nach Askaban...."  
  
Mit Abscheu hörte Harry eine Spur List aus Malfoys Gewimmer heraus.  
  
"Hermione ist TOT!" schrie er ihn an, und es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Namen wieder aussprach, und das tat weh, so weh, "Sie ist TOT, du Bastard, und das ist alles, was dir Sorgen macht?!"  
  
"Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis!" heulte Malfoy auf. "Bitte nicht Askaban, Sie können das nicht machen, Sie können das nicht zulassen...."  
  
"Bringen Sie Ihren Schüler zum Schweigen," zischte McGonagall Snape angewidert an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Das ist erbärmlich!"  
  
Snape legte Malfoy die Hand auf die Schulter, und er verstummte. Aber er atmete schwer und sah sich gehetzt um.  
  
"Ich geh nicht nach Askaban..." flüsterte er noch einmal.  
  
"Sie werden vorläufig nirgendwo hingehen, Mr Malfoy," sagte Dumbledore, und er hörte sich dabei alles andere als freundlich an.  
  
Er hatte Ron inzwischen seinen Zauberstab entwunden. Nun hielt er ihn in der Hand und taxierte Malfoy mit einem kalten Blick, der Harry an ihm neu war. "Nicht, bevor Sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt haben."  
  
Malfoy schien sich allmählich zu beruhigen. Er starrte eine Weile leer vor sich hin, dann richtete er den Blick auf Harry.  
  
Es war ein Blick, den Harry wiederum von Malfoy überhaupt nicht kannte - er war weder gehässig noch herblassend noch hasserfüllt, es war ein scheuer und sehr trauriger Blick.  
  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass Hermione stirbt." sagte er leise und blickte Harry fest an.  
  
Ron lachte auf, heiser und verzweifelt. "Spar dir das für die Dementoren auf, du Schwein..."  
  
"Ich glaube dir," sagte Harry zu Malfoy und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
  
Ron starrte ihn an. "Aber Harry - er hat....er hat....-"  
  
"Lass ihn, Ron," sagte Harry plötzlich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen. "Wir sollten ihm zuhören. Ich muss hören, wie es war...."  
  
Dumbledore zeichnete mit Rons Zauberstab zwei Stühle in die Luft, und Harry setzte sich. Nach einem kurzen Zögern setzte sich auch Ron.  
  
Nun, wo alle ihm zuhörten, schien Malfoy die Furcht erst recht zu packen. Verängstigt blickte er in die Runde.  
  
Severus Snape nahm neben ihm Platz und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
Draco Malfoys Stimme zitterte, als er zu sprechen begann. "Na schön. Ich werd´s erzählen. Es war so..."  
  
?!...um es als warnunG vorauszuschicken, draco wird eine laaanGe zeit brauchen, um auf den punkt zu kommen, aber Gebt ihm ne chance, er ist nun halt etwas verstört.und dann der weniGe schlaf.ich hoffe, einiGe von euch bleiben mir im laufe dieser Geschichte erhalten!  
  
an die unter euch, die kein REVIEW hinterlassen, ich warne euch, der briefträGer meines nachbarn ist vierten Grades verwandt mit dem schwippschwaGer von lord voldemorts stieftante.das Gibt ärGer., ok, das ist GeloGen.ich bitte nicht um reviews..ICH FLEHE EUCH DRUM AN!!!  
  
sehn uns im nächsten kapitel, hoffe ich.  
  
Eure China 


	2. Der RüsselVorfall

"Es Gibt immer einen bescheuerten Grund, seine Freundin umzubrinGen." Randy Taylor in Scream.  
  
..aaaand on with the show!!!  
  
Wow, vielen vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, haben meine flatternden Nerven beruhiGt, konnte das Valium wieder zurück in den Schrank stellen! ;)  
  
@Naru Taru: na, hier kommt´s (zumindest teilweise)! Aber brinG dir lieber´n Stuhl mit, es ist eine laaanGe Geschichte. ihr müsst Draco Zeit Geben, er issen bissen verstört, verständlicherweise..(  
  
@Pe: Danke! ( Ob Draco Gut oder böse ist..? Tscha, ich denke, bei unserem Geliebten Draco ist wohl eher die FraGe: Weiß er das selber eiGentlich? ;) Aber eins ist er bestimmt: fies. Sehr Fies.  
  
@ViciousdraGen: Merci! (  
  
@Talina: ich weiss, dass es Folter ist.heheh. (  
  
Werd mich auch über eure Geschichten hermachen, sobald ich´s schaffe!  
  
EntschuldiGt das miese Format (*schäm*), war selbst erschrocken, wie Scheiße das aussieht, versuche, die Geschichte von nun an leserlicher zu Gestalten, ok?  
  
Und danke noch mal, bin echt erleichtert zu sehn dass das Lesen Spass macht. Sterbe zu hören, was ihr weiterhin denkt!  
  
Slytherin rocks (manchmal.)!  
  
Erster Teil  
Rot wie Blut  
  
Kapitel 1: Draco - Der Rüsselvorfall  
  
Als er für sein sechstes Semester zurück zur Schule kam, hatte Draco die konkurrenzlos schlimmsten, schrecklichsten Ferien seines Lebens hinter sich.  
  
Schon als seine Ankunft zu Hause am allerersten Abend in einem Desaster endete, hätte er es wissen müssen.  
  
Dabei war an diesem Abend eigentlich eine Feier angesagt gewesen. Natürlich nicht, weil Draco kam - das liess seinen Vater eigentlich weitestgehend kalt, und ER entschied, wann in ihrem Haus gefeiert wurde, und wann nicht.  
  
Nein, Grund für die Feier war das Ende von Lucius Malfoys kurzem, aber heftigen Gastspiel in Askaban. Zu diesem Anlass hatten seine Eltern ihre reichsten und vornehmsten Freunde eingeladen - alle selbstverständlich reinblütige Zauberer aus den besten Familien - und Draco kam gerade im rechten Moment, um mit seinen Leistungen des vergangenen Schuljahres zu prahlen (die wurden natürlich ausgeschmückt - von den wirklichen Leistungen seines Sohnes war sein Vater alles andere als begeistert, soviel wusste er). Seine Mutter befehligte Heerscharen von Hauselfen, bis am Abend all seine Lieblingsspeisen (und es waren viele) auf dem Tisch standen. Sein Zimmer platzte aus allen Nähten vor Geschenken.  
  
So oder ähnlich war alles zumindest gedacht gewesen.  
  
Aber alles kam anders. Die Tische waren gedeckt, die Geschenke warteten darauf, ausgepackt zu werden, Vaters versammelter Freundeskreis tummelte sich um den Kamin -  
  
und er kam an und hatte diesen Rüssel.  
  
Dabei hatte Draco vor der Rückfahrt nur noch die Rechnung mit dem gefeierten Mr. Potter begleichen wollen.  
  
Seine Rechnung mit Dem-Jungen-der-verdammt-noch-mal-lebte.  
  
Es stand ihm nicht zu - ihm zuletzt! - seiner Familie so etwas anzutun....  
  
Es ging weit darüber hinaus, was er sonst fühlte, wenn Potter mit diesem selbstgerechten Gesichtsausdruck eines Helden an ihm vorbeimarschierte. Sonst ging es darum, ihn zu reizen. Herauszufordern. Aber dieses Mal.... Dieses Mal wollte Draco ihm wirklich, wirklich wehtun.  
  
Aber es war alles anders gekommen als geplant. Plötzlich war alles voller verflohter Weasleys gewesen, aus dem Nichts waren diese Ravebclaw- Klugscheißer und Hufflepuff-Deppen aufgetaucht, alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand gehabt und - dann konnte Draco sich nur erinnern, dass alles sehr feucht und schwabbelig und das Gepäckfach des Hogwarts- Express echt sehr eng gewesen war.  
  
Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass diese Flohsäcke es gewagt hatten. Hand an ihn zu legen. Ihn zu verfluchen. Ihn. Bei Crabbe und Goyle, ok, da spielte es keine Rolle, bei denen konnte selbst die Gestalt einer Nacktschnecke nichts mehr reißen. Aber er, Draco? Wie konnten diese selbstherrlichen kleinen Armleuchter sich das erlauben?!  
  
Zuerst sah es aus, als habe er Glück. Kurz bevor der Hogwarts-Express seine Heimatstation erreichte, hatte er gespürt, wie sich die Pfunde schlackernden Schleims allmählich wieder in die Form seines Körpers zurückschrumpften.  
  
Und dann hatte begonnen, zu wachsen. Er. Der Rüssel. Mitten in seinem Gesicht. Dieser verfluchte Rüssel, und er ging und ging nicht weg. Draco war sicher, dass die Granger, das kleine Miststück, ihm diesen Rüssel eingebrockt hatte, die und niemand sonst. Keinem anderen war ein so starker Zauber zuzutrauen.  
  
Nie würde er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters vergessen, als er mit seinem Rüssel ins Kaminzimmer trat, nie das nackte Entsetzen im Gesicht seiner Mutter. Es war der demütigendste Abend seines Lebens gewesen, wie er auf der Couch lag, umreiht von den vornehmen Zaubererfreunden seines Vaters, die ihn untersuchten wie etwas, das aus dem Muggel-Zoo entlaufen war, und den geeigneten Gegenzauber diskutierten, während seine Mutter mit beschämter Miene Pastetchen herumreichte und es vermied, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, den Chauffeur zu beissen, der bei seinem Anblick nicht aufhören konnte, zu wiehern. Er wurde am nächsten Morgen von Dracos Vater entlassen.  
  
So hatten Dracos Ferien begonnen, und in etwa so setzten sie sich fort.  
  
Sein Vater, der sich normalerweise damit begnügte, Dracos zauberisches Können bei jeder Gelegenheit zu bekritteln, ignorierte ihn nach dem Rüssel- Vorfall nun völlig. Es hiess immer, er habe keine Zeit für ihn. Draco wusste natürlich, dass das zum Teil stimmte. Sein Vater und die anderen Getreuen den dunklen Lords waren dabei, seine Wiederkehr zu betreiben und bessere Zeiten für sie alle zu schaffen. Das verstand er durchaus. Aber er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Wusste denn sein Vater nicht, dass er ihm zu Hand gehen konnte?  
  
Seit Jahren wartete Draco darauf, dass sein Vater ihn endlich in die schwarzen Künste einweisen würde. Aber sein Vater schien daran überhaupt nicht zu denken. Bisher hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie in das Geheimverlies unter dem Salon mitkommen lassen, in dem er seine kostbaren Instrumente für die dunkle Zauberei aufbewahrte. Und noch nie hatte er ihn in eines der Verbotenen Bücher aus seiner Bibliothek reinsehen lassen (Draco stand nicht auf Bücher, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip). Seinen Freunden gegenüber behauptete Draco zwar beharrlich das Gegenteil, aber bis heute hatte er noch nie einen Gegenstand der schwarzen Magie in der Hand gehalten.  
  
Es war frustrierend.  
  
Na schön, hin und wieder durfte er ein paar Gifte zusammenbrauen - fürs Giftmischen hatte er ein gewisses Talent - und sie an den Hauselfen ausprobieren, aber das konnte doch nicht alles sein?!  
  
Sein Vater verachtete ihn, weil er sich immer wieder in Allem von Potter und seinen dämlichen Freunden übertölpeln liess, noch dazu Freunden, die aus Muggelsippen oder aus den Reihen der degenerierten Weasleys stammten. Aber konnte er etwas dafür, wenn Potter andauernd von Dumbledore und all den anderen verhätschelt wurde?  
  
Sein Vater liess Potter als Ausrede allmählich nicht mehr gelten. Hatte er, Lucius, nicht dem Quidditch-Team der Slytherins Superbesen spendiert, damit Draco in die Mannschaft kam? Sie hatten trotzdem die Meisterschaften verloren. Und Draco hatte erst zweimal in drei Jahren den Goldenen Schnatz gefangen, und das eine Mal nur, weil er ihm gegen die Stirn geflogen und zu Boden getrudelt war. Hatte ihnen nicht Snape so viele Punkte wie nur irgend möglich zugeschachert? Sie hatten trotzdem nie den Hauspokal gewonnen, weil Potter dann doch noch im letzten Moment die Welt errettet hatte oder sonstwas.  
  
Aber auch wenn man Potters unschätzbare Hilfe abzog, enttäuschte er auf der Ganzen Linie. Draco blieb weit hinter den Erwartungen zurück, die man von Standes wegen in einen Malfoy setzen konnte. Draco war als Quidditch-Sucher mies, er war als Zauberschüler mies, er selbst war überhaupt mies, mies, mies. Es wurde für Draco zur Mutprobe, durch den Flur im ersten Stock zu laufen, in dem die Bilder all der mächtigen, bedeutenden Malfoys hingen. Sein Urur- Großvater hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, die Augen zu verdrehen und seinen Ururenkel auszuzischen, wenn er unter seinem Bilderrahmen vorbeischritt. Schließlich verlegte sich Draco darauf, diesen beschämenden Korridor nur noch im flotten Sprint zu durchqueren.  
  
"Und noch was," brüllte einmal eine seine Ur-Großmütter, als er bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten an ihrem Bilderrahmen vorbeispurtete, mit pfeifender Stimme hinter ihm her, "du rennst wie ein MÄDCHEN, Bursche!"  
  
Sein Vater liess keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die Hoffnung, aus seinem Sohn könnte ein mächtiger Schwarzer Magier oder zumindest ein passabler Zauberer werden, beizeiten aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Da sein Vater nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihm seine Zeit zu widmen, vertrieb er sich die Ferien damit, auszuhecken, wie er es Potter, Weasley, Granger und den anderen heimzahlen konnte, diese letzte Sache und überhaupt.  
  
Aber all diese Überlegungen waren getränkt von bitterer Hoffnungslosigkeit. Potter hatte Freunde, zu viele Freunde. Er selbst hatte Crabbe und Goyle - sie mochten alles tun, was er wollte, sie blieben zwei behämmerte Trolle. Potter hatte machtvolle Freunde, die für ihn sterben würden - warum auch immer.  
  
In entsprechender Laune begann Draco sein neues Schulsemester in Hogwarts. Sein Vater und die anderen arbeiteten daran, dass die Zeiten sich änderten, aber fürs erste trieben sich in der Schule überall Muggelfreunde und Dumbledores Speichellecker rum und gingen ihm auf die Nerven. Am ersten Abend Dumbledore mit seinem Rauschebart und seinem stupide gütigen Grinsen im Gesicht an der Stelle zu sehen, an der noch vor Kurzem Dolores Umbridge gesessen hatte - Dolores, die ihm versprochen hatte, ihm die besten NEWT- Noten überhaupt zu verschaffen, ihn im Ministerium unterzubringen - es gab ihm den Rest.  
  
Und Potter und seine Freunde hatten sich so lieb, dass man Herpes bekommen könnte (Draco bekam tatsächlich Herpes. Aber selbst ihm war klar, dass das mal nichts mit Potter zu tun haben konnte. Trotzdem hatte ihm das gerade noch gefehlt.).  
  
Trotz allem war er auch von grimmiger Vorfreude erfüllt. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass sein Vater und die anderen in diesem Laden aufräumten.  
  
Aber als er darüber nachdachte, beschlich ihn ein furchteinflössender Gedanke. Sein Vater hatte ihn bisher immer an der kurzen Leine gehalten, er hatte nie Anstalten gemacht, ihn in seine wirklichen Pläne mit ein zu beziehen. Wenn alles klappte und der dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kam - würde sein Vater ihn überhaupt an der Macht beteiligen? Oder würde er ihn für alle Zeit als nutzlose Null in den Wind schreiben?  
  
Eine erschreckende Vision tauchte vor Draco auf, wie er, aufgedunsen, das silberglatte Haar fettig von den Kesseldämpfen, einen Zwicker auf der Nase, für immer im heimatlichen Kerker damit beschäftigt wurde, Todestränke anzurühren. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen, niemals! Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er musste JETZT GLEICH etwas unternehmen, um seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dass er sehr wohl dazugehören konnte, dass er sehr wohl ein Malfoy war. Aber was?  
  
Und als hätte eine schlummernde, dunkle Macht sein Flehen erhört, traf an einem Morgen kurz nach den Sommerferien dieses kleine Päckchen von zu Hause ein. Und sein Moment schien da. 


	3. Das ist das Hier und Heute, Ladies

Kapitel 2: Hermione - Das ist das Hier und Heute, Ladies  
  
"Psst! Hermione! Hierher! Hier drüben!!"  
  
Hermione drehte sich unwirsch um. Die Vorhänge von Lavender Browns Bett waren zugezogen. Dahinter kicherte es. Augenrollend wandte sie sich wieder ab.  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hier auch nicht! Wo war...?  
  
Rsch! Der Vorhang von Lavenders Bett wurde aufgezogen, und Ginny Weasley steckte ihren Kopf raus. Sie hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen und sah aufgekratzt aus. Ihre roten Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab.  
  
"Komm, das musst du dir ansehen, Hermione! Parvati hat hier was total Irres...." Hermione blickte Ginnys struppige, aufgelöste Gestalt nur müde an.  
  
"Hat eine von euch meine Mappe mit den Bildern von Giftpilzen gesehen?" unkte sie störrisch. "Ooooh, das hört sich an, als könntest du eine Aufmunterung vertragen, Hermione!" rief Parvati kess und klatschte in die Hände. "Vergiss die Giftpilze! Komm her!" Hermione hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Falls es wieder so ein Haarglättezauber ist wie letztes Mal, an meinem Geburtstag, dann vergiss, es, Parvati," sagte sie. "Ich hab keine Lust, mir wieder tausend Ausreden einfallen lassen zu müssen, weil ich drei Wochen einen Turban tragen muss." Aber wider Willen musste sie grinsen.  
  
Nun hob Parvati die andere Hälfte des Vorhanges. Ein betäubender Duft nach Rosen und anderen, undefinierbaren Zutaten wallte in den Schlafraum. Hermione musste sich anstrengen, nicht bewusstlos umzufallen. Sie konnte sehen, dass auf Lavenders Bett in ziemlich gewagter Stellung ein Dreifuss aufgebaut worden war, über dem ein kleiner Kessel hing. Darunter brannte ein hellblaues Feuer. Rosafarbener Dampf sickerte über den Kesselrand. Auf dem Bett sassen Parvati, Lavender und Ginny im Schneidersitz um das Ganze herum und schienen in konstantes Kichern verfallen zu sein.  
  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr...ihr inhaliert nicht etwa diese Zauberpilze, die Lee Jordan heimlich hinterm Gewächshaus verkauft, oder? Ich warne euch, wenn McGonagall..."  
  
Gelassen schürte Lavender das Feuer unter dem kleinen Kessel. "Keine Panik, Granger. Parvatis Oma hat ihr so ein Zauberpulver geschickt, alles sauber, alles harmlos..." sie verfiel wieder ins Kichern. "Aber wenn man es in Rosenwasser tut und dann eine Locke von sich hineinwirft, sieht man die Gestalt seiner Großen Liebe! Seines zukünftigen Ehemanns! Du musst es unbedingt versuchen, Granger!"  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass jede Frau ihre Große Liebe heiratet?!" spöttelte Hermione verächtlich. "Da macht ihr euch Illusionen, meine Lieben. Und wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt heiraten will?!" fuhr sie fort, während sie sich bückte und unter ihrem Bett herumtastete. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht viel eher eines Tages mit einem Mann in gleichberechtigter, ausserehelicher Gemeinschaft mit Gütertrennung zusammenleben werde?"  
  
Sie schielte auf die verblüfften Gesichter auf Lavenders Bett. "Oder in einer progressiven, kommunenähnlichen Einrichtung mit vielen Männern," sagte sie dann, nur um noch eins draufzusetzen.  
  
Auf dem Bett herrschte für einen Moment betäubte Stille. Dann fragte Parvati zögerlich:  
  
"Also bedeutet das: nein?!"  
  
Hermione kam unter dem Bett hervorgekrochen. In der Hand hielt sie mehrere Bogen Papier, auf denen schauerliche Zeichnungen verschiedener Knollengewächse zu sehen waren. "Ich denke, es gibt wichtigeres als das." Sie begann, sich Wollmäuse vom Rock zu klopfen. "Giftpilze, zum Beispiel. Referat bei Snape. Das ist das hier und heute, Ladies."  
  
Lavender war fassungslos. "Du meinst es gibt Wichtigeres als, mit wem du mal zusammensein wirst?" "Wer wird sich denn die ganze Überraschung vermasseln?" meinte Hermione sarkastisch.  
  
Aber für Lavender war das Thema nicht erledigt. "Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres," sagte sie bestimmt. "Es gibt im Leben nichts wichtigeres als das."  
  
Hermione fegte sich entnervt ein dickes Büschel Locken aus dem Gesicht. "Ich bitte dich, dieser Liebesorakel-Kram ist doch eh nur Augenwischerei! Ich wette, ihr habt alle herausgefunden, dass eure späteren Männer schöne, starke, sensibel-humorvolle Typen sein werden, die auch noch richtig was im Kopf haben und alle Zauberärzte, Zauberminister oder Rockstars werden, hab ich recht?"  
  
Ginny hüstelte und murmelte Unverständliches in ihren Pyjama.  
  
Parvati musterte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Manchmal denk ich, du hast überhaupt keine Lust, dich zu verlieben, Hermione." Hermione blickte sie direkt an. "Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein."  
  
"Aber...."  
  
Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Ich will euch mal was sagen: Ich mag mein Leben so, wie es ist. Und auch wenn ihr mich für verrückt haltet: wenn ich verliebt wäre, würde ich versuchen, so schnell wie möglich wieder damit aufzuhören. Liebe tut weh. Ich bitte euch, diese Nummer mit Harry und Cho, und wie beschissen ging´s dir, Ginny...ich...ich hab´s bei Viktor Krum gesehen...und an vielen anderen. Sobald man sich verliebt, bekommt man nur Scherereien. Verliebte sind einfach irrational. ICH habe jedenfalls keine Lust, mit einer durchsichtigen Bluse vor dem Quidditch-Team rumzutänzeln, wie Hannah Abbott, oder einem Kerl auf den Hintern zu starren wie eine hypnotisierte Schlange, wie Pansy Parkinson, oder ein Jahr lang nur ununterbrochen zu heulen, wie Cho. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja, auf all das kann ich dankend verzichten."  
  
Hermione holte tief Luft. "Und nun," verkündete sie, "Geh ich Lernen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Die Putzkolonne, bestehend aus verbissen aussehenden kleinen Kobolden, an denen das Freundlichste die kleinen Glöckchen an ihren roten Hütchen waren, waren bereits unterwegs und warfen ihr finstere Blicke zu.  
  
Nachdem Madam Pince verkündet hatte, daß sie 12 Montate zu einer Wicca- Fortbildung nach Putney verschwinden würde ("55 Sachen, die sie noch nicht über Stinkwurz wußten"), hätte Dumbledore eine Menge netter, stiller Hexen haben können, die ungemein scharf auf den Posten als Vertreterin gewesen wären.  
  
Stattdessen hatte er sich persönlich auf den Weg runter nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um mit den Kobolden zu verhandeln.  
  
Seine Idee war, sie mit der wichtigen Aufgabe der Bibliotheksverwaltung zu betreuen, damit sie endlich von der Straße wegkamen.  
  
Diese Kobolde waren eine hartgesottene Gang, die früher den Alraunen-Handel und die illegalen Hippogreif-Rennen in Hogsmeade kontrolliert hatten und von denen bekannt war, dass sie ihre Feinde am liebsten in siedende Marmelade eintauchten.  
  
Hermione fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Dumbledore damit den Bogen seiner Güte nicht eine Spur überspannt hatte. Gleichberechtigung aller magischen Wesen hin oder her, die Typen waren selbst ihr eine Nummer zu hart .  
  
Die Schüler fürchteten die Kobold-Crew, und keiner legte sich mit ihnen an. Immerhin war seitdem die Anzahl der verspätet zurückgebrachten Bücher rapide zurückgegangen. Hermione erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den Vorfall vor zwei Jahren, als Dean Thomas die Leihfrist für einen Bildband über Veela überzogen hatte und daraufhin mit einem angenagten Bein in den Krankenflügel musste.  
  
Und Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor hatte bei der Kobold-Gang besonders verschissen, da sie immer die Letzte in der Bibliothek war und sie vom Schliessen abhielt. Einmal hatte ihr ein Kobold sogar ohne Vorwarnung den Stuhl unterm Hintern weggezogen, um ihn auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
  
Auch dieses Mal war die Bibliothek schon menschenverlassen, als sie eintrat. Hermione warf den Kehrkobolden, die sie mit inbrünstigem Hass anstarrten, einen trotzigen Blick zu, schnappte sich ihren Federkiel und begann, in ihrem Buch Kringel um die wichtigsten Giftpilze zu machen. Verdammt. Fungus Obscurus und Fungus Oscuro, wo war da noch mal der Unterschied....?!  
  
Die Kobolde packten murmelnd ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf, um im Dead End, der miestesten Flüsterkneipe unten in der Stadt, noch ein paar Kürbisschnäpse zu kippen.  
  
"He, du da," knurrte einer der Kobolde sie an, während er einer Büste von Merlin dem Weisen ziemlich unsanft einen Schmutzlappen ins Gesicht stieß, "hast du eigentlich kein Privatleben oder was?"  
  
Hermione lächelte kühl. "Das hier IST mein Privatleben," meinte sie gelassen. Der Kobold verschwand kopfschüttelnd hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal. "Du musst wissen, was dich anmacht, Baby," knurrte er. Hermione lächelte verstohlen. "Keine Sorge," murmelte sie leise, "das weiss ich. Ich weiss es."  
  
Sie blätterte eine weitere Seite in dem Buch um. Sie liebte das Geräusch von trockenem, raschelndem Pergament. Ihre besten Freunde waren immer noch Bücher. In allen Büchern steckte ein Geheimnis, und sie hortete diese Geheimnisse, dieses Wissen in ihrem Herzen. Sie sog den Duft des alten Papiers ein. Auch den liebte sie.  
  
Das ärgerliche, nutzlose Gespräch mit Parvati, Ginny und Lavender fiel ihr wieder ein.  
  
Liebe, dachte sie. Liebe war so unberechenbar, so riskant. Aber die Liebe zu Büchern war zeitlos. Ihr Wissen enttäuschte sie nie. Liess sie nie im Stich. Sie strich mit der Hand über das Papier. Das, dachte sie. Das ist auch eine Art von Liebe, schätze ich. 


	4. Touché!

Kapitel 3: Draco und Hermione - Touché  
  
Ein unwilliges Grunzen riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Wir schliessen gleich! Heda, wir wollen schliessen, du brauchst überhaupt nicht reinzukommen, Bürschchen....he!"  
  
Hermione blickte auf. Eine weitere Person kam in die Bibliothek stolziert, schoss einen vernichtenden Blick auf den zeternden Kobold ab und sah sich suchend um. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Draco Malfoy in der Bibliothek?  
  
Das allein war seltsam. Hermione kannte die Bibliothek und ihre Besucher sehr genau, und Malfoy zählte zu den Schülern, die sich hier nie blicken liessen. Jeder wusste, dass er sich seine Schulaufgaben von einer Schar verängstigter Schüler machen liess, die nicht von seinen Gorillas ins Klo getunkt werden wollten.  
  
Nicht, dass Hermione ihn in der Bibliothek besonders vermisst hätte.  
  
Er hatte sie bemerkt und kam geradewegs auf sie zumarschiert.  
  
Hermione versteifte sich in Abwehr. Was konnte er wollen? Nur, um ihr seine üblichen plumpen Beleidigungen ins Gesicht zu speien, hätte er sich wohl kaum den weiten Weg gemacht? Er baute sich vor ihrem Tisch auf, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und musterte sie herausfordernd. Hermione sah nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf.  
  
"Verlaufen, Malfoy? Das Jungenklo ist rechts unten im Gang."  
  
"Ich hab nach dir gesucht." verkündete er mit seiner trägen, gelangweilten Stimme. Dabei blickte er auf sie runter, als könne er es selbst nicht so recht fassen.  
  
Sie fuhr fort, in aller Ruhe die Besonderheiten der sumerischen Pickelscharte rauszuschreiben, aber sie war nur äusserlich gelassen. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor Malfoy, aber sein Erscheinen konnte, wenn überhaupt, nur Scherereien bedeuten.  
  
"So sehr ich einen Kaffeeklatsch mit dir geniessen würde, Malfoy," sagte sie kühl, ohne ihn anzusehen, "ich seh heut abend schon genug Giftpilze, danke." Er tat so, als habe er sie nicht gehört. "Wir müssen reden." schnarrte er herrisch.  
  
Nun blickte sie doch auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Was konnte er von ihr wollen? Sie wusste, Malfoy würde niemals freiwillig mit ihr reden, wenn nicht.... Nein, eigentlich konnte sie sich GAR KEINEN Grund vorstellen, weshalb der freiwillig mit ihr reden sollte.  
  
Bemüht uninteressiert sagte sie, "Ach, WIR müssen reden? Wär mir neu."  
  
"Granger....-" Mit einem ohrenzerfetzenden Quietschen schleifte er einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch herbei und nahm unaufgefordert ihr gegenüber Platz. Der Kobold, der in ihrer Nähe Kekskrümel zusammenfegte, warf ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Hermione wartete.  
  
"Du musst, äh...." Malfoy setzte zum Sprechen an. Aber es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen. Sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht nahm einen dezenten Grünschimmer an. Er sah aus, als würde ihm als nächstes sein Abendessen hochkommen. Vorsorglich schob Hermione ihre Bücher beiseite. Wenn er sich erbrach, musste es nicht unbedingt auf die sauteure, 200 Jahre alte Gesamtausgabe von Die Wunder der Pilzwelt sein, dachte sie praktisch wie immer.  
  
"Ich will, dass du, äh....du musst mir helfen." würgte er schliesslich unter größten Schwierigkeiten heraus. Dann verstummte er, offensichtlich selber über diese Tatsache entsetzt.  
  
Hermione stierte Draco entgeistert an. "Ich? Dir? Oh, und welchen Grund sollte ich dafür haben? Einfach nur wegen unserer herzlichen, vertrauensvollen, von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägten Freundschaft? Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"  
  
"Psst!" zischten sie aus allen Ecken Kobolde an.  
  
Zwei rosa Flecken erblühten auf Malfoys bleichen, hohen Wangenknochen.  
  
"Pass auf, Granger," versuchte er es dann erneut, bemüht ruhig, "da ist ein Rätsel, dass ich lösen muss....so eine Art Geheimnis....".  
  
Er sprach sehr langsam, als würde er einem Kleinkind die Wunder der menschlichen Fortpflanzung erläutern. Hermione nahm an, dass dies der Ton war, in dem er normalerweise Crabbe und Goyle seine Pläne erklärte.  
  
"Jedenfalls muss ich dieses Rätsel lösen, es ist wirklich wichtig für mich, aber ich hab wirklich schon alles versucht, ich komm nicht weiter. Und wenn ich... wenn ich dieses Rätsel nicht bald gelöst kriege, kann ich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen."  
  
Er errötete. Er sah aus, als bereite es ihm körperliche Schmerzen, mit ihr über so persönliche Sachen zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch so.  
  
Er musterte sie feindselig. "Und du bist nun mal verdammt noch mal die schlaueste Hexe, die diese Schule zu bieten hat," murmelte er widerstrebend.  
  
Dass sogar Draco Malfoy ihre Schlauheit anerkannte, liess Hermione fast rot werden. Aber nur fast. Sie sprach nicht. Wartete nur ab.  
  
"...und ich dachte, wir könnten diese ganze Potter-Weasley-Granger-Kiste einfach mal für ne Weile vergessen, und du hilfst mir da raus," fuhr er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton fort, "Du stellst mir nur dein Wissen zur Verfügung. Mehr nicht. Es braucht ja keiner zu erfahren. Und natürlich springt für dich was dabei raus. Vielleicht können wir uns einigen."  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme und blickte voll Trotz zu ihm auf. "Ich würde nie etwas annehmen, dass durch DEINE Finger gegangen ist, Malfoy. Ich mach mir nicht die Hände schmutzig."  
  
Nun schien er die Geduld zu verlieren. Er stemmte seine blassen Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich mit zornfunkelnden Augen zu ihr runter.  
  
"Ich könnte auch Crabbe und Goyle den Tip geben, dich mal in ein Klo zu tauchen," zischte er.  
  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick unerschrocken. "Du kannst es versuchen," flüsterte sie und hob ihren Umhang, so dass er ihren Zauberstab sehen konnte.  
  
Er kräuselte hämisch die Lippen. "Wenn du mich verhext, bekommst du fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen, mindestens" sagte er genüsslich.  
  
"ICH bekomme vielleicht Punkte abgezogen," konterte Hermione gelassen, "aber DU wirst drei Wochen damit beschäftigt sein, dir die Furunkel auszudrücken, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."  
  
Wie immer brach die Wut nicht aus ihm heraus. Aber Hermione konnte sie sehen, sie funkelte in seinen blassen Augen wie eine kalte blaue Flamme. Dennoch beherrschte er sich. Er richtete sich auf und starrte auf sie herab.  
  
"Du bist....also....nicht....interessiert?" fragte er steif.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn süsslich an. "Mit einem Wort: nein. Danke für´s Gespräch. Vielleicht komm ich mal auf das Angebot mit der Toilette zurück, wenn mir danach ist." Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.  
  
Sie spürte, dass er sie eine Weile hasserfüllt anstarrte. Dann hörte sie, wie seine Schritte sich schnell und wütend entfernten.  
  
Das Donnern der Bibliothekstür hallte markerschütternd im Raum wieder.  
  
Hermione liess von ihrem Buch ab und starrte in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war, nachdenklich. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass der Begegnung von eben etwas sehr Seltsames anhaftete.  
  
Im selben Moment fühlte sie den harten Stiel eines Laternenhalters in ihrer Seite. "Wir schliessen jetzt!" brüllte ein Kobold in ihr Ohr. 


	5. Dracos Furcht

Mit raschen Schritten stapfte Draco Malfoy zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Kalter Zorn flutete durch seine Adern wie Gift.  
  
"Schlangenzunge!" bellte er die Kerkerwand an und wartete ungeduldig, dass sich die Geheimtür öffnete.  
  
Alles in ihm schrie danach, zurück zur Bibliothek zu rennen, Granger zu packen, sie zu schütteln und ihr "Du selbstherrliches Miststück!" ins Gesicht zu schreien.  
  
Was fiel ihr ein? Er war reich. Er hatte Einfluss. An dieser Schule gab es Dutzende von Leuten, die auf den Knien darum betteln würden, sich seine Freundschaft zu verdienen! Und ausgerechnet diese verhärmte Zicke ohne Frisur und Brüste liess ihn gegen die Wand fahren? Was FIEL ihr ein?!  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits verlassen. Die Zauberflammen im Kamin knisterten leise. Er holte eine Tüte blauer Gummiwichtel aus seinem Geheimversteck, schmiss sich in einen Sessel, riss die Tüte auf und biss dem ersten, zappelnden Wichtel den Kopf ab. Er kaute und brütete finster vor sich hin.  
  
Es liess ihm keine Ruhe. Er hatte sogar versucht, NETT zu sein! Er hatte kein einziges Wort gesagt über ihre Haare oder darüber, dass sie im sechsten Semester immer noch keinen Busen hatte, und er hatte sich das böse Schlammblut-Wort verkniffen. Er hatte sie die Zicke spielen lassen, ohne ihr eine zu kleben, und das war nicht einfach!  
  
Er hatte sogar versucht, NETT zu ihr zu sein, was sich in etwa so anfühlte, als würde ihm sehr langsam und ohne Narkose das Bein amputier! Ihm wurde immer noch schlecht von der Mühe.  
  
Und Sie liess ihn eiskalt auflaufen, dieses arrogante Biest!  
  
Granger, immer wieder Granger. Die prinzipientreue Granger, die sich nie aus der Ruhe bringen liess, wenn Potter schon weinerlich wurde und Weasley in die Luft ging wie ein Filibuster-Kracher.  
  
Granger, die immer so beschissen vorlaut war, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal HÜBSCH war mit ihrem Haarbuschwerk und ihrer unsexy Streberinnenmasche, die immer alles besser wusste und besser machte...  
  
Draco erinnerte sich noch, dass er damals, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war, und es zu erwarten war, dass es bald die ersten Schlammblüter erwischen würde, zu Crabbe und Goyle gesagt hatte: "Ich hoffe, es ist die Granger."  
  
Und er hatte es so gemeint. Er verabscheute sie, er verabscheute sie wirklich. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Ein Schlammblut. Wie konnte sie eine so machtvolle Hexe sein? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie alle Reinblüter an der Schule mit ihrer Kunst übertraf?  
  
Er war nicht nur wütend. Er war auch verletzt. Er hatte sie um Hilfe GEBETEN, verdammt! Er hatte ihr fast von seinem Geheimnis erzählt...er war bereit gewesen, alles, die Ohrfeigen im dritten Jahr, die vielen Male, dass sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, für den Moment zu vergessen....er hatte ihr gegenüber Schwäche gezeigt....und die ach so hilfsbereite, faire Granger spie ihm ihre Verachtung ins Gesicht....!  
  
Ein beissendes Gefühl der Demütigung sickerte langsam, unaufhaltsam in alle Fasern seines Körpers. Es war wie damals. Auf der ersten Reise nach Hogwarts. Als Harry Potter sich geweigert hatte, ihm die Hand zu geben.  
  
Es stimmte, er hasste Harry Potter. Seine Leute in Slytherin nahmen an, dass er Harry hasste, weil er so oft so siegreich gegen die dunklen Kräfte gekämpft hatte.  
  
Andere - und wahrscheinlich, wie er fürchtete, auch sein Vater - nahmen an, dass er Harry hasste, weil er neidisch auf ihn war.  
  
Und auch das stimmte. Er WAR neidisch auf ihn. Und wie.  
  
Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Er konnte es verkraften, dass Harry ein besserer Quidditch-Spieler war, dass Harry berühmt war, dass er Mut hatte, dass er überall, wo er auftauchte, behandelt wurde als sei er aus Gold. Denn insgeheim hielt er Harry trotzdem für einen sentimentalen Idioten.  
  
Das war es nicht.  
  
Es war dieser eine Moment, der seinen Hass ausgelöst hatte. Er hätte es niemals, niemals zugegeben, aber in diesem Moment im Hogwarts-Express, als er ihm die Hand hinstreckte, WOLLTE er Harry Potters Freund sein.  
  
Denn Harry Potter war, trotz seiner nicht zu verleugnenden Idiotie, nun, Harry Potter.  
  
Aber Harry hatte abgelehnt. Draco hatte ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten. Etwas, dass er nicht oft tat. Eigentlich nie. Und Harry hatte einfach abgelehnt. Ohne Zögern.  
  
Er hasste Harry mittlerweile aus vielen Gründen, kleineren und größeren. Aber es war dieser eine Moment, den er nicht vergessen konnte.  
  
Und diese Sache heute abend.... ...war genauso gewesen.  
  
Dracos Herz sank ihm in die Kniekehlen, als ihm plötzlich ein anderer schrecklicher Gedanken kam. Der Gedanke, dass dieses kleine Biest vielleicht soeben all seine Pläne ruiniert hatte.  
  
Unter Qualen stöhnte Draco auf und krallte seine Hände in sein silberblondes Haar.  
  
Dass sie ihm nicht helfen wollte, ruinierte vielleicht seine letzte Chance, seinem Vater zu beweisen, dass er kein Nichtsnutz war.  
  
Er öffnete noch einmal sein Geheimfach neben dem Bücherschrank und holte das kleine Etwas heraus, dass sein Vater ihm per Eulenpost zugesandt hatte. Er stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch und starrte es voller Abscheu an.  
  
Allmählich konnte er es wirklich nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Also noch mal: Was, in aller Welt, sollte er damit machen?!  
  
Es sah nach überhaupt nichts aus. Wirklich nach überhaupt nichts.  
  
Finster erinnerte er sich, wie sein Herz gerast hatte, als er an dem kleinen Päckchen das Schild entdeckt hatte, auf dem in der Handschrift seines Vaters stand:  
  
"Öffne dieses Päckchen nur, wenn du allein und ungestört bist. Und ich meine: WIRKLICH allein und ungestört."  
  
Endlich, endlich vertraute sein Vater ihm etwas von Wichtigkeit an! Kein knapper Brief mit Ermahnungen und Anweisungen, kein Zeitungsartikel, den er in der ganzen Schule verbreiten sollte.  
  
Nein, etwas Geheimes, das nur für ihn bestimmt war! Und dann das.  
  
Die Blume steckte in ihrem runden kleinen Gefäß und liess den Kopf hängen. Die Blütenkapsel war fest verschlossen. Nur ein klebriges, zähes Sekret sickerte zwischen den geschlossenen Blättern hervor. Sie hatte leichte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Venusfliegenfalle, aber das war auch das einzige, was ihm an diesem Grünzeug bekannt vorkam. Draco wußte nicht, wie dieses Gewächs von innen aussah, aber wahrscheinlich ähnlich häßlich wie von aussen. Sie hatte keine Blätter. Der verklebte Stiel und die schmale Kapsel schimmerten in einem unansehnlichen, irgendwie heimtückisch wirkenden Grün.  
  
Wieso, in aller Welt, schickte sein Vater ihm eine BLUME? Noch dazu eine hässliche, nutzlose Blume?  
  
Denn eines stand für Draco fest: nach den vielen Versuchen, die er mit dem Gemüse angestellt hatte, schien dieses erbärmliche Plänzchen in etwa so viele Zauberkräfte zu besitzen wie ein durchschnittliches Käsetoast.  
  
Draco war heute noch froh, dass keiner der anderen Slytherins nachts Durst bekommen hatte und ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er Stunden vor einer unattraktiven Zimmerpflanze sass, sie mit seinem Zauberstab anstupste, sie im Plauderton aufforderte, ihm die Zukunft vorauszusagen, sie beschwor, Potter bei seinem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel in den Otterwürstchenstand krachen zu lassen, sie mit Zaubertinkturen einrieb - und schliesslich, in den letzten Nächten, als er die Geduld verlor, wild drauf eindrosch und sie samt Topf gegen die Kerkerwände kickte - der Teil machte Spass, brachte aber auch nichts, ausser dass die Statuette von Salazar Slytherin wegen eines teillädierten Spitzbartes und einer neuen Nase zur Reparatur musste.  
  
Die Blume blühte nicht. Sie wirkte dunkel und tot.  
  
Schliesslich musste Draco sogar eine Nacht im Schulsee verbringen, weil er sich bei einem seiner Versuche mit Dianthuskrautsaft besprüht hatte (Die Kiemen kamen allerdings nicht schlecht. Er merkte sich das Rezept).  
  
Wieder und wieder las er das Schreiben, das sein Vater der Brosche beigelegt hatte, und fragte sich, ob sein Vater sich einfach nicht ausdrücken konnte, oder ob er selbst einfach etwas blöder war, als er bisher gedacht hatte.  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm geschrieben, er bräuchte nur herausfinden, was es sei, sein Vater hatte ihm zugetraut, es herauszufinden.  
  
Aber offensichtlich war er da im Irrtum.  
  
Furcht beschlich Draco bei diesem Gedanken. Was würde sein Vater sagen, wenn er merkte, dass sein Sohn mit diesem Zauberinstrument nicht umzugehen vermochte? Wichtiger noch, was würde er TUN?  
  
Vielleicht war es ein Test. Vielleicht war es eine Probe....  
  
Würde sein Vater ihn auf immer im Giftkeller versauern lassen, wenn er sich nicht bewährte? Oder würde er noch weiter gehen?  
  
Würde er....  
  
Würde er ihn ausschalten, wenn er unnütz war?!  
  
Aber ich hatte nie ein Chance, schrie es in ihm. Ich hatte nie eine Chance, mich zu beweisen....!  
  
Wie betäubt starrte er auf die teilnahmslos schimmernde Blume herunter, deren Blüte sich nicht öffnen wollte.  
  
Das hier....das war seine Chance.  
  
Es war eine Gemeinheit.  
  
Draco dachte fieberhaft nach. Er musste handeln. Er musste schnell handeln. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen...  
  
Denk, ermahnte er sich selbst. Denk schon. Wenn diese Blume hier wirklich Macht besitzt....dann musst du es wissen. Du musst einfach. 


	6. Kater und Kabale

"GAAARGH!"  
  
Professor Sprout, die ihre Schüler am nächsten Tag in der ersten Stunde durchs Gewächshaus 14 führte, merkte nichts, als hinter ihr zwei Slytherins von zwei bleichen, schlanken Händen ergriffen und rabiat zwischen die Schösslinge der menschenfressenden Riesenbäume gezerrt wurden.  
  
Bevor Crabbe und Goyle durch ihr Geröchel alles alarmieren konnten, hielt Draco einen Finger vor die Lippen.  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest blaumachen! Wir - wir haben doch allen erzählt, du wärst krank...."  
  
Crabbe schraubte seine dröhnende Stimme mühsam zu einer Art Flüstern herunter. "Es soll dich doch keiner sehen...."  
  
"Wenn du deine Klappe hältst, wird das auch nicht passieren," zischte Draco. Seine Augen blitzten.  
  
"Seid jetzt beide still und hört mir zu. Mir ist eingefallen, wie ich´s mache. Ihr müsst da was für mich erledigen. Ihr braucht dazu eine Dose Sardellen, eine magische Maulklammer aus meiner Schublade und einen robusten Kissenbezug. Heute abend, wenn der Unterricht aus ist, macht ihr Folgendes...."  
  
"Crookshanks....miez, miez....spiel nicht die Diva, es ist spät! Crookshanks...ich hab Thunfisch....und wenn du nicht sofort auftauchst, zieh ich dir das Fell ab und mach mir ne Mütze draus....miez, miez..."  
  
Hermione blickte sich um. Die Eingangshalle war wie ausgestorben.  
  
"Crookshanks...!" rief sie noch einmal, aber ihre Motivation liess allmählich nach.  
  
Normalerweise wartete Crookshanks immer schnurrend auf sie, wenn sie abends in den Schlafsaal kam, anstatt sich im ganzen Schloss suchen zu lassen. Hatte er Mäuse gejagt und sich zu den Kerkern verirrt?  
  
Oder war ihm was passiert?  
  
Sie machte ein paar zaghafte Schritte auf die Große Treppe zu. Vielleicht streunt er nur rum, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Kater machen so was. Vielleicht -  
  
Als sie sich umwandte, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen.  
  
Auf der Treppe stand jemand und versperrte ihr den Weg. Zwei kalte, graue Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
  
"Auf ein Wort, Granger." schnarrte Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione liess die Schultern sinken. Auch das noch. Warum, von allen Idioten, die ihr nun noch den Abend verderben konnten, ER?  
  
Warum nicht lieber ein tollwütiger Troll, ein Trupp Dementoren oder eine randalierende Meute besoffener Bibliothekskobolde? Wieso ausgerechnet DER? Und wieso ausgerechnet JETZT?  
  
"Sieh an," meinte sie ohne besonderes Interesse. "Ist dir irgendwie langweilig, oder warum verfolgst du mich? Hast du keine Erstklässler mehr gefunden, die du vorm Schlafengehen rumschubsen kannst?"  
  
Sein schmaler Mund zuckte verärgert, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren. Als er wieder sprach, war es, als spie er pures Gift aus.  
  
"Ok, ich hab´s auf die nette Tour versucht..."  
  
Hermione prustete. "Oh, das in der Bibliothek war deine NETTE Tour?!" spottete sie. "Tut mir leid, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal ein Schild umhängen..."  
  
"Halt´s Maul, Granger," sagte er kalt.  
  
Hermione funkelte ihn an. "Was glaubst du, wer du...."  
  
Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nimm dir´n bisschen Zeit. Lass uns Klartext reden."  
  
"Verdammte Scheisse, was soll denn das?! Wie hat Draco sich das vorgestellt? Diese Scheissviecher sehen alle gleich aus! Wie sollen wir denn - aaaargh, weg da, du Drecksvieh, weg da! - jemals rauskriegen, welche ihre ist?!"  
  
Vincent Crabbe schwamm in einem Meer aus Katzen und fuchtelte hilflos mit dem Kissenbezug herum.  
  
Sie hatten besonders clever sein wollen und mit den Sardellen eine Spur bis in die Kerker gelegt.  
  
Aber wie sich herausstellte, fühlten sich von Sardellen durchaus mehrere Katzen angesprochen, nicht nur eine. (Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung von Katzen. Sie hassten Katzen. Goyle hatte eine Kröte als Haustier, und Crabbe hatte sogar ein Gürteltier gehabt, aber eins von Hagrids Säbelzahnhirschbabies hatte es gefressen) Es waren nicht nur sämtliche Schülerkatzen angetreten, sondern auch ein Haufen ungepflegt aussehender Biester aus der näheren Umgebung so wie Mrs Norris, die beim Anblick von Sardellen offensichtlich ihre Treue zu Filch sofort über Bord geworfen hatte.  
  
"Draco meint, wir erkennen sie sofort," meinte Gregory Goyle lahm.  
  
Er hielt mit jeder Pranke eine zappelnde Katze am Schwanz, eine hing kratzend an seinem Rücken und eine erklomm soeben seine Schulter. "Er sagt, es ist der hässlichste Kater von allen."  
  
"Was soll das heissen: der hässlichste?! Die Biester hier sind alle hässlich! Hätte diese Granger sich nicht eine beschissene SCHILDKRÖTE anschaffen können?! Das ist doch.....AAARRRRGH....!"  
  
Ein riesenhaftes, rostbraunes Ungetüm mit einem seltsam eingedrückten Gesicht hatte sich auf Crabbe geworfen und schien fest entschlossen zu sein, ihm die Nase abzubeissen.  
  
Crabbe wankte, ohne etwas sehen zu können, zwischen Katzen, über Katzen und auf Katzen herum, und drosch in Todesangst mit dem Kissenbezug auf das pelzige Monster in seinem Gesicht ein.  
  
"Nimm es runter! Autsch! Nimm es verdammtnochmal RUNTER!"  
  
Aber Goyle strahlte. "Vince, du bist ein Genie! Du hast ihn gefunden!" 


	7. Back to Business

"C...Crookshanks!?" flüsterte Hermione heiser. Sie schluckte.  
  
Draco Malfoy räkelte sich in einem breiten Ledersessel, in dem er fast verschwand, und schien sich äusserst wohl zu fühlen.  
  
Sie spürte, dass er auf jeden einzelnen Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf ihrem Gesicht lauerte.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er darauf wartete, sie weinen zu sehen.  
  
"Wie immer das potthässliche Vieh heisst," sagte er lässig, "es befindet sich in dieser Minute in meiner Gewalt."  
  
Es sei denn, die beiden Deppen haben´s verbockt und haben stattdessen ein Meerschwein gekidnappt oder sind von dem Kater abgemurkst worden, ergänzte er im Stillen.  
  
"Versuch nicht, rauszufinden, wo er ist, du wirst es nicht schaffen. Ich überleg mir, was ich mit ihm mache. Ich könnte meiner Mutter einen schönen Muff daraus machen lassen. Oder, ich hab gehört, es gibt in Hogsmeade ein paar Tavernen, die zahlen viel Geld für ne gut abgehangene Katze..."  
  
"Hör auf!" Hermione schossen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie.  
  
Sie schluchzte abgehackt, ihre blassen Hände im Schoss verkrampft. Sie bot einen so unglücklichen Anblick, dass es selbst ihm fast wehtat. Aber nur fast.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie seine Stimme, leise und schadenfroh.  
  
"Ich wette, nun tut´s dir leid, hm?" säuselte er. "Wie du mich behandelt hast? Hättest wohl lieber n bisschen mehr Respekt zeigen sollen, wie? Nicht überall das kleine arrogante Miststück raushängen lassen. Du wünscht dir sicher, du hättest mir diese verfluchten Ohrfeigen im dritten Jahr nicht gegeben, hm? Und du hättest mich auch lieber nicht ein feiges Frettchen nennen sollen....? Ich wette, nun tut´s dir leid, was?"  
  
Hermione blickte ihn an. Sie fühlte Schmerz, aber auch etwas anderes. Kalten, blanken Abscheu.  
  
"Du BIST ein feiges Frettchen, Malfoy," zischte sie verächtlich. "Und das einzige, was ich bereue, ist, dass ich mich mit ein paar Ohrfeigen begnügt habe!"  
  
Einen Moment flammte wieder die kalte, nackte Wut in seinem Blick auf. Aber der Funke erlosch so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
  
"Hör zu," sagte er knapp. "Ich hab überhaupt keinen Bock, deiner schnurrenden Klobürste was anzutun, verstehst du? Ich will nur von deinem Wissen profitieren, sonst nichts, und schon ist alles vorbei und keiner hat´s gesehen. Ich habe nur drei Bedingungen. Erstens: Kein Wort zu Potter und Weasley. Zweitens: Zuerst lösen wir mein Problem, dann lösen wir deins. Drittens: Kein verdammtes Wort zu Potter und Weasley. Und zu den Lehrern natürlich auch nicht, ist das klar? Wenn du mitspielst, ist in ein paar Tagen alles vorbei und Corkship - "  
  
"Crookshanks," schniefte Hermione.  
  
"Wie auch immer - sitzt wieder auf deinem Schoss und kaut Gräten."  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück. "Siehst du, ich verlange doch gar nicht viel. Na, was ist?"  
  
Hermiones schmale Schultern zuckten. Sie starrte ihre Hände an. Sie spürte, wie Tränen der Hilflosigkeit in ihre Augen stiegen.  
  
"Hab ich eine Wahl?" murmelte sie tonlos.  
  
Das Feuer im Kaminzimmer prasselte warm. Sie sassen eine Weile still da, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, Hermione leise und immer leiser schluchzend, Draco in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Ts, ts, Granger, wie kann ein sooo schlaues Mädchen so sentimental sein?" fragte er schließlich leise, spöttisch bedauernd. "So kriegt man dich also dran, hm? Entführt einen dummen, stinkenden, hässlichen alten Kater, und die patente Miss Granger löst sich in Tränen auf.....es ist erbärmlich, Hermione, sooo erbärmlich...."  
  
Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. "Immerhin HAB ich etwas, das ich mag," presste sie zwischen mehreren Schluchzern heraus.  
  
Er lachte leise und musterte sie kalt. "Ich mag das hier," sagte er.  
  
Durch ihre tränenfeuchten Locken hindurch sah sie, wie er mit seinen blassen, feinen, penibel gepflegten Händen etwas auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Er schob ihr über den Tisch einen kleinen Tontopf hin, in dem die häßlichste Blume steckte, die sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte, mattgrün, giftig und irgendwie heimtückisch schimmernd.  
  
"Und nun," meinte er triumphierend, "Gib dir Mühe, Granger." 


	8. Handeln mit Hermione

7. Handeln mit Hermione  
  
Hermione Granger kam nicht nur zu den Unterrichtsstunden pünktlich, wie Draco am Abend feststellte.  
  
Sie kam immer und überall pünktlich. Selbst zum Treffen mit ihrem Erpresser.  
  
Als er um kurz nach zehn in den Waschkeller kam, war sie bereits da.  
  
Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er denken können, er sei versehentlich in eine Unterrichtsstunde bei dieser verdorrten alten Schnappe McGonagall geplatzt.  
  
Granger sass, die Beine überschlagen, an einem nackten, alten Tisch und sah in tadelnd an. Um ihr vorwurfsvolles Gesicht herum stapelten sich Bücher. Viele Bücher. Große Bücher, kleine Bücher, dicke Bücher, schmale Bücher, Bücher mit schmucken neuen Einbänden und solche, die aussahen, als würden sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zwanglos zu Staub zerbröseln.  
  
Eben einfach verdammt viele Bücher.  
  
Draco wurde ziemlich anders. LESEN?! Sie wollte dieses Rätsel allen Ernstes durch LESEN lösen? Wie bekam dieses Mädel es zustande , mit dieser Einstellung Potter andauernd den Arsch zu retten?!  
  
"Deja-voodoo, Granger," meinte er. "Ich dachte schon, du ziehst mir gleich fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin ab und gibst mir ne Strafarbeit auf. Lass mich raten, was du später werden willst - Kindergärtnerin?! Oder doch lieber Gefängniswärterin?" Ohne darauf zu achten, hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab.  
  
"Lumos," sagte sie knapp, und im Raum begann es zu schimmern.  
  
Draco sah sich um. Gegen seinen Willen war er beeindruckt. Er kannte einige Verstecke in Hogwarts, aber Hermione schien über die echten Geheimtips wesentlich besser informiert zu sein.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. Oh mann, und sie war eine GRYFFINDOR! Wie peinlich für ihn!  
  
"Kein übles Versteck, Granger," räumte er widerstrebend ein. "Kompliment."  
  
"Ich hab an dieser Schule schon mehr krumme Sachen gedreht, als du dir jemals erträumen könntest, Malfoy," sagte sie kühl.  
  
Im ersten Moment wollte Draco sie auslachen. Aber dann blinzelte er verblüfft und starrte sie an. So hatte er sie noch nie betrachtet. Für ihn war Hermione Granger immer das kleine streberische Miststück mit den festen moralischen Grundsätzen gewesen.  
  
Er hätte geglaubt, ein solcher Satz würde aus ihrem Mund lächerlich klingen. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ihr die Rolle der Verschwörerin so gut stand.  
  
Aber es war so.  
  
Als er sie nun ansah - der kühle, unbeeindruckte, entschlossene Blick - begriff er, dass sie nicht nur schlau war, sondern auch zäh. Das sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise ZU schlau war, um sich an Grenzen zu halten.  
  
Das alles....  
  
....stärkte sein Selbstbewusstsein nicht besonders.  
  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.  
  
"Was ist?" Hermione blinzelte ihn an. Eine Spur zu herablassend, wie er fand, wenn man bedachte, dass er ihren unansehnlichen Schmusekater letzte Nacht in Verlies Nr. 16 angekettet hatte (nachdem er Crabbe und Goyle mühsam davon abgehalten hatte, das Viech in einem Fass mit eingelegten Froschdärmen zu ersäufen). "Fangen wir nun an, oder was?"  
  
Etwas verspätet dämmerte es Draco, dass er seit etwa fünf Minuten wie ein Gartenwichtel in der Tür stand und sie anstierte.  
  
"Tut mir leid," schnarrte er mit dem Versuch eines verächtlichen Grinsens, "ich war nur einen Moment schockiert über diesen Riesenhaufen langweiliger, trockener Lehrstücke hier."  
  
Dabei liess er seinen Blick provozierend über ihren Körper wandern, der wie immer in schmucklosen, strengen Kleidern steckte. Er sah, wie ihre Lippen zuckten, als er sich setzte. Der Tritt hatte also sein Ziel nicht verfehlt.  
  
Er lächelte in sich hinein. Gute, brave Granger, die noch nie ein Rendezvous abbekommen hatte, noch nicht einmal bei diesem Deppen Weasley. Nun fühlte er sich besser.  
  
Sie musterten sich eine Weile. Es war schwer zu beurteilen, was kälter war: der Keller oder ihre Blicke.  
  
Draco fiel es schwer, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Hatte sie herausgefunden, was die Blume konnte, und hielt ihn hin, weil sie ein Miststück war? Oder hatte sie ÜBERHAUPT nichts herausgefunden und hielt ihn einfach nur so hin?  
  
"Wie geht´s Crookshanks?" fragte Hermione unvermittelt.  
  
"Hermione, nun rück endlich...."  
  
"Wie geht´s Crookshanks?" wiederholte Hermione beharrlich und sah ihn vernichtend an.  
  
"Bestens," meinte Draco entnervt. "dem geht´s bestens. Greift alles an, was in seine Nähe kommt. Hat drei von Crabbes Pullovern zerfetzt, und das noch vorm Frühstück. Frisst meine letzten Pasteten. Können wir zur Sache kommen...."  
  
Hermione lachte. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr viel Spass mit ihm haben werdet. Gib Goyle den Tip von mir, dass sein Ohr besser wieder anwächst, wenn er den Wundwachstrank mit Endivienöl versetzt...."  
  
Immer noch lachend, holte Hermione aus ihrem Ärmel den kleinen Topf mit der Blume heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.  
  
Sie schien sich zu entspannen. Draco lehnte sich vor. Endlich packte sie aus.  
  
"Ich habe verschiedene Versuche damit unternommen und...." sie brach abrupt ab. "DU GIBST MEINEM KATER PASTETEN?!" fauchte sie.  
  
"Jaja, Pasteten in allen Formen und Farben, die ICH eigentlich essen wollte, also rück endlich deine Informationen raus...."  
  
Hermione hieb mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Draco fuhr zusammen. Der Waschkeller mochte noch so geheim sein - wenn Hermione so weitermachte, hatten sie in den nächsten Sekunden das versammelte Auroren-Team oder Filch mit erhobener Kehrschaufel hier stehen.  
  
"Könntest du dich vielleicht zusammenreissen?" zischte er erschrocken.  
  
Aber Hermione war nicht mehr zu bremsen. "Katzen fressen keine Pasteten! Pasteten sind schlecht für Crookshanks, schlecht für seine Zähne, schlecht für seinen Stoffwechsel! Katzen brauchen Eiweisse, sie fressen trockenes Fleisch oder Fisch oder...."  
  
Draco fühlte sich schrecklich müde. Sein Kopf hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu wummern. Wie hielten Potter und Weasley das nur die ganze Zeit aus?!  
  
"Hör zu," zischte er. "Wenn du nicht bald damit rausrückst, was du über dieses Gemüse hier weißt, kaut dein Kater bald nur noch Wurzeln. Und zwar von unten, verstehst du mich?!"  
  
Hermione lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Augen blitzten.  
  
"Wirst du Crookshanks Thunfisch und Sardellen besorgen?" "Von mir aus." "Wirst du ihn abends mal mit einer Stoffmaus spielen lassen? Das braucht er nämlich."  
  
Er seufzte. "Ich bin sicher, Goyle freut sich schon riesig, das zu übernehmen."  
  
"Wirst du Crookshanks hinter den Ohren kraulen und ihm sagen, dass er ein guter Kater ist? Das hat er gern."  
  
"Alles, was du willst", stöhnte Draco. Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Miststück. "Zum letzten mal, Hermione, was-weißt-du-über-diese-Blume?!"  
  
Sie nickte, verschränkte die Arme und machte eine kleine Pause. Dann meinte sie: "Nichts." 


	9. Black MaGic Woman

8. Black Magic Woman  
  
Sie. Hatte. Es. Schon. Wieder. Getan.  
  
"Das reicht." Draco stemmte seine blassen Hände auf den Tisch und stand abrupt auf.  
  
"Denkst du, ich werde hier mit dir sitzen und mich von dir verspotten lassen? Denkst du, ich halte dieses Treffen zu deinem Vergnügen ab, Granger? Denkst du überhaupt irgendwas? Mach dich noch einmal über mich lustig, und du wirst des bereuen! Ich bin...."  
  
Er brach ab. Er hatte sagen wollen: "Ich bin Draco Malfoy!". Und da war ihm plötzlich eingefallen, dass dieser Satz überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten hatte. So deutlich, so klar und so schmerzlich hatte er diese Wahrheit noch nie empfunden.  
  
Er war also Draco Malfoy. Na und?  
  
Autsch. Das tat weh.  
  
"Ich muss wissen, was es mit dieser Blume auf sich hat," murmelte er, eher zu sich als zu ihr. "Ich muss einfach."  
  
Hermione hatte sein Ausbruch nicht im Kleinsten verunsichert. Sie sass noch immer ungerührt am Tisch. Nur ihre Augenbraue hatte sich einen kleinen Deut nach oben bewegt.  
  
"Lass mich ausreden, ok? Ich wollte sagen: NOCH nicht. Das bedeutet nichts weiter, als dass dieses Gewächs hier nichts Bekanntem ähnelt, das ich in meinem Leben bisher gesehen habe, und dass diese Art Blume in keinem Buch verzeichnet ist, in dem ich gesucht habe. Das kann nur zweierlei bedeuten - entweder, dieses Grünzeug hier ist so magisch wie der Rucolasalat mit Kapern von meiner Mutter...."  
  
Draco sank langsam wieder in den Stuhl. Er hatte ihren Gedanken erfasst. "....oder ihre Magie ist so besonders....so ungewöhnlich....so gefährlich, dass sie...."  
  
"....verboten ist," schlossen sie beiden zusammen den Satz.  
  
Er ahnte es natürlich bereits. Dieser Brief seines Vaters....das dunkle heimtückische schimmern....die Tatsache, dass dieses Gewächs auf keinen ihm bekannten Zauberspruch reagierte....  
  
Schwarze, verbotene Zauberei.  
  
Touch down.  
  
Er musterte Hermione misstrauisch. Er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich zu fein und zu moralisch war, um ihn zu verabscheuen wie er sie, aber sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Was war, wenn sie ihren Kater einfach sausenliess, um ihn bei Dumbledore anzuschwärzen? Oder St. Potter und sein Äffchen Weasley alarmierte? Wenn sie ihn einfach auffliegen liess?  
  
Aber als er sie ansah, erkannte er, dass diese Sorge unbegründet war. Denn es war etwas in ihrem Gesicht, das weder Furcht, noch Sorge ausdrückte. Es war ein eigentümlicher, fiebernder Ausdruck, der ihn an seinen eigenen erinnerte, wenn er an den Falltüren zu seines Vaters verbotenen Laboratorien vorbeiging.  
  
Es hatte sie erwischt. Sie konnte an diesem Geheimnis nicht vorbeigehen.  
  
Und er wusste, sie würde ihn nicht verraten.  
  
Dieses Mädchen, dachte er, dieses Mädchen will´s wirklich wissen. Was für ein durchgeknalltes Miststück.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Was, Granger?"  
  
Ihre Augen ruhten noch immer auf der verklebten, geschlossenen Blütenkapsel.  
  
"Hast du wirklich ALLES damit ausprobiert?"  
  
"Habe ich."  
  
"Enthüllungszauber?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Entschleierungszauber?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Zauberdünger, alle bekannten Sorten?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Großes und kleines Luciatus Decorporum?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Diese eklige Sache mit den Froschdärmen und dem toten Iltis?"  
  
"Ja, verdammt!"  
  
"Was ist mit...schwarzer Magie?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang beiläufig, aber er sah sie erröten. Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte.  
  
"Ich meine, ich versteh nichts davon, aber du sicher, oder etwa nicht, Draco? Was hast du mit dem Teil hier noch angestellt? Irgendwelche schwarzen Zaubersprüche?" fuhr sie betont sachlich fort.  
  
Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er Hermione Granger noch mehr hassen könnte, aber in diesem Moment, als sie mit ihren kleinen neugierigen Fingern seine verwundbarste Stelle traf, war es soweit.  
  
Nicht rot werden, Draco, nicht rot werden, beschwor er sich. Er setzte seine kühlste Miene auf. Nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle wussten, dass er die dunklen Kräfte nicht beherrschte. Und dieses dreckige kleine Schlammblut musste es erst recht nicht wissen.  
  
"Noch nicht." schnarrte er so gelangweilt wie möglich. "Ich sah noch keine Veranlassung."  
  
Was für eine lahme, lahme Ausrede, dachte er.  
  
Granger wirkte enttäuscht, aber nur einen kurzen Moment lang. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn, glühend, erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Gut," meinte sie dann. "Dann tu es jetzt."  
  
Hermione spürte ihr Herz schlagen. Für einen Moment vergass sie, dass es Malfoy war, mit dem sie hier sass, Malfoy, der sie in den fünf Jahren in Hogwarts mehr gedemütigt hatte, als sie in den 12 Jahren zuvor jemals gedemütigt worden war, Malfoy, der keinen Funken Anstand oder Würde besass, Malfoy, der sich sogar herabgelassen hatte, ein unschuldiges Haustier zu kidnappen.  
  
Sie dachte nur daran, dass sie kurz davor stand, etwas zu sehen, was sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Und das liebte Hermione.  
  
Schwarze Zauberei, dachte sie. Ich werde sie sehen. Heute. Jetzt.  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam erhob sich Malfoy. Sein spitzes Gesicht war starr, und seine feine Haut war noch einen Ton blasser geworden. Seine schlanken Schultern spannten sich, und sie sah eine Sehne an seinem weißen Hals hervortreten.  
  
So aufgewühlt sah man ihn sonst nur nach einem Quidditch-Spiel, wenn er mit dem Gesicht im Gras klebte, während Harry mit dem Schnatz überm Stadion Ehrenrunden drehte.  
  
Naja, dachte sie, wahrscheinlich macht er das auch nicht jeden Tag.  
  
Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab - siebzehn Zoll, weisses Elfenbein - hob ihn.... Und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Erstarrte einfach.  
  
Eine Weile sass Hermione da und wartete. Malfoy tat überhaupt nichts. Und fixierte die Blume, die teilnahmslos in ihrer Blumenerde steckte, mit seinen grauen Augen, als sei sie eine Riesenspinne, die zum Sprung auf ihn angesetzt hatte.  
  
Ein Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht und verkrümelte sich sofort wieder, aber nicht schnell genug. Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Es war Scham.  
  
"Malfoy," begann sie zögernd, "Du hast keine Ahnung von schwarzer Magie, oder?"  
  
Sein schmaler Mund öffnete sich. Schloss sich wieder. Er liess den Zauberstab sinken. Sie spannte sich an, sie erwartete, er würde sie nun attackieren - attackieren, weil sie ihn beschämt hatte. Aber er tat nichts. Er hüstelte nur und wand sich mit einer seltsamen Bewegung, die wohl Gelassenheit vortäuschen sollte, wieder in seinen Stuhl. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt, undurchdringlich.  
  
"Was schlägst du vor?" fragte er sie knapp. Seine Stimme war eisig.  
  
Hermione staunte. Draco Malfoy! Sein Vater war ein Todesser, ein Vertrauter Voldemorts, ein mächtiger schwarzer Zauberer, wie konnte es sein, dass er, sein Sohn, nichts....-  
  
Dann blickte sie auf seine blasse, verschlossene Miene und verstand.  
  
Und dachte daran, dass er ihr eigentlich lieber war, wenn er auf ihr rumhackte. Sie hätte sich freuen sollen, wie damals, als er als quietschendes Frettchen vor Mad Eye geflohen war. Aber sie erkannte, dass es ihn wirklich schmerzte, und das bereitete ihr, überraschenderweise, Unbehagen.  
  
Die Verlegenheit, diese üble Blamage dieses arrogantesten aller Hogwarts- Schüler mitzuerleben, war mehr als beklemmend.  
  
Sie räusperte sich. "Ich schätze mal, dass das Geheimnis dieser Blume darin besteht, wie man sie zum Erblühen bringt. Stimmst du mir zu?" Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort.  
  
"Wir haben Hinweise, dass es sich um ein verbotenes Gewächs der schwarzen Magie handelt. Wir werden uns also die nächsten Nächte in der verbotenen Sektion der Bibliothek treffen. Du setzt dich mit der Kobold-Crew in Verbindung - ich glaube, der Anführer ist der mit der dicken Warze in Form eines nackten Trolls auf der Nase - und stellst klar, dass sie uns nicht stören. Ich weiss, dass sie bestechlich sind, Lee Jordan war früher ein paar Mal bei den Hippogreif-Rennen, der hat´s mir erzählt. Wir suchen in den Büchern nach allem, was diesem Gemüse hier nur im Kleinsten ähnelt. Und dann machen wir Tests, hier unten im Waschkeller. Nach dem Ausschlussverfahren. Und finden heraus, womit wir es hier zu tun haben."  
  
Draco hörte ihr zu, aber in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut ohrenbetäubend. Wieso hatte er sich keine Ausrede ausgedacht? Wieso? Wieso hatte er ihr diesen Einblick gewährt? Verzweifelte Scham krallte sich um seine Brust.  
  
Und sie, sie war so kühl, geschäftsmäßig und selbstsicher wie stets. SIE ließ sich nicht in die Karten sehen.  
  
Er blickte in Hermiones Gesicht und stellte sich vor, wie sie wohl verängstigt und schmerzerfüllt aussah....  
  
Wart´s ab, dachte er. Der Moment kommt.  
  
Er nickte. "Gut. Einverstanden. So machen wir´s. Dann ist dieses Treffen wohl beendet, nehme ich an. Ich werde sehen, ob ich diesen Ober-Kobold noch erwische. Dann können wir in der nächsten Nacht schon anfangen."  
  
Er erhob sich, deutete mit förmlichem Kopfnicken einen widerwilligen Abschied an und schritt davon.  
  
Seine Schritte waren steif, beherrscht, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm daran gelegen war, so schnell wie möglich von ihr wegzukommen. 


	10. Saalschlacht!

Die Tür zur Großen Halle wurde krachend aufgerissen. Im Türrahmen stand Hermione Granger, bebend vor Zorn. In ihrer wutzitternden Faust hielt sie ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament. Ausserdem hatte sie sich offensichtlich die Haare gerauft.  
  
"WO IST DRACO MALFOY?!" keifte sie durch den berstend vollen Saal.  
  
Sofort wurde es still. Alles Gemurmel, Gelächter und Besteckklappern brach ab.  
  
Zwei dutzend Gryffindors, zwei dutzend Ravenclaws, zwei dutzend Hufflepuffs und zwei dutzend Slytherins blinzelten sie blöde an.  
  
Es war kurz nach Ende des Frühstücks, und die Lehrer hatten sich bereits vom hohen Tisch zurückgezogen, um den Unterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Draco fuhr überrascht von seinem Quidditch-Magazin auf. Verblüfft beobachtete er, wie Granger, unübersehbar im höchsten Stadium der Mordlust, auf ihn zustakste und erst vor ihm stehenblieb, als nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie trennten.  
  
Sie blitzte ihn an. "Du bist so ein Schuft, Malfoy!" heulte sie in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, obwohl sie direkt vor ihm stand. "Mir sowas anzutun....!"  
  
Er starrte sie an. War sie übergeschnappt? War sie nun total übergeschnappt?! Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich die ersten Haufen interessierter Zuschauer zusammenfanden. Sie würde doch nicht....? Sie konnte nicht so dumm sein...sie würde doch nicht hier vor allen Leuten....  
  
"Hast du sie noch alle?!" zischte er entgeistert. Er senkte die Stimme. "Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, warte bis wir uns im Verlies treffen...bist du verrückt..alles hört uns zu..."  
  
"Das wirst du bereuen, ich schwör´s dir!" fuhr Granger wimmernd fort.  
  
Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm vor und wisperte: "Mach mit!"  
  
Kein Zweifel. Sie WAR übergeschnappt.  
  
"Da!" Sie knallte ihm den Fetzen Pergament auf den Tisch, den sie in der Faust hielt. "Sowas hinterhältiges....! Sowas fieses....!"  
  
Dann widerholte sie, fast unhörbar, eindringlich: "Nun mach schon mit! Nenn mich Schlammblut oder sowas!"  
  
Draco starrte sie an. Starrte auf das Blatt.  
  
Darauf stand: TRITT MICH, ICH BIN EIN SCHLAMMBLUT.  
  
"Den hast du mir in Zaubertränke auf den Rücken geklebt...." zeterte Granger weiter. "Durch die ganze Schule bin ich damit gelaufen....du Dreckskerl...."  
  
Einige Slytherins, die den Zettel auch sahen, begannen gehässig zu gackern. Von den anderen Tischen flogen Draco tödliche Blicke zu. Das war nichts Neues für ihn. Aber diesmal erwischte es ihn unerwartet.  
  
"Dieser Zettel ist nicht von mir," sagte er kalt.  
  
"Es ist DEINE Handschrift!" kreischte Granger.  
  
Draco schielte auf das Blatt. Er hatte den Wisch nicht verfaßt, das war die Wahrheit. Seine Sticheleien waren vielleicht manchmal plump. Aber so plump nun auch wieder nicht. Aber irgendwer hatte seine Handschrift offensichtlich sehr überzeugend imitiert.  
  
"Sowas ist nicht mein Stil," meinte er tonlos.  
  
"Du LÜGST mir auch noch ins Gesicht?!" Ungläubig beobachtete Draco, wie dieses irre Mädel ihren Zauberstab zückte. Einen Raunen lief durch die Reihen der Schüler. "Das reicht. Stell dich, Malfoy!"  
  
Dann tat sie etwas unerwartetes. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Und endlich, endlich verstand er, was sie wollte.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich schlau. Eine kleine Demonstration ihrer immerwährenden Feindschaft, und ihr heimliches vereintes Unternehmen war noch besser beschützt als zuvor....  
  
Das, dachte er, hätte meine Idee sein können.  
  
Drohend erhob sich Draco von seinem Stuhl. "Ich schätze, ich muss dich wieder auf deinen Platz verweisen, Schlammblut," schnarrte er so laut wie möglich und riss seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
Er sah, wie Potter und Weasley, die beiden wackeren Ritter der Gerechtigkeit, sich drohend erhoben.  
  
"Nein, Harry, nein, Ron," rief Granger dramatisch - Draco war von ihren schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten tief beeindruckt - und winkte mit der Hand ab. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen diesem manikürten Frettchen und mir!"  
  
"So?! Du nennst mich Frettchen?!" erhob auch Draco die Stimme. Nicht, dass sie ihm die Show stahl. "An deiner Stelle würde ich die Schnauze halten, du rattenzähniges kleines Miststück! Und weißt du was: NATÜRLICH hab ICH dir den Zettel verpaßt, du Streberkuh, und ich hab es GENOSSEN! Nicht wahr, Jungs?!"  
  
Er wandte sich beifallheischend zu Crabbe und Goyle um, die ihn nur wie zwei Schafe anglotzten.  
  
"Aber...." grunzte Goyle.  
  
"War ein Riesenspaß, nicht wahr, Jungs!?" wiederholte Draco mit Nachdruck und stampfte Crabbe vielsagend auf den Fuß. Endlich brachen die beiden in zustimmendes Genicke und Gemurmel aus. Die Slytherins johlten. An den anderen Tischen brach Tumult aus.  
  
"Du verdienst es nicht besser, du wertloses Stück Muggel-Schleim!!" steigerte sich Draco begeistert hinein. Er hätte bis in alle Ewigkeit so weitermachen können.  
  
Alles in der Halle war auf die Füße gesprungen und scharte sich um die beiden Duellanten. Draco konnte sehen, wie Lee Jordan von den Gryffindors noch schnell ein paar Wetten annahm. Schlauer Junge, das musste man ihm lassen.  
  
"Dafür wirst du zahlen, Malfoy!" kreischte Granger.  
  
"Mach dein Testament, Granger!" bellte Draco.  
  
Ok, das war nun ein bißchen übertrieben, aber er konnte ihr schließlich nicht das letzte Wort lassen.  
  
Sie erhoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
Mit Blicken verständigten sie sich auf eine kleine Kunstpause.  
  
Jeder Einzelne in der Halle hielt den Atem an.  
  
Dann legten sie los -  
  
" Luauretro!" schrie Hermione.  
  
"Cantamania!" stiess Draco hervor. Den mochte er besonders.  
  
Im letzten Moment, ohne dass es irgendwer merkte, lenkten sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe ein Stück zur Seite. Und verfehlten einander. Hinter Draco riß es Adrian Pucey von den Füßen, Dracos Fluch zischte an Grangers linkem Ohr vorbei und traf Ernie MacMillan, dieses Muskelpaket von Hufflepuff, frontal in den Waschbrettbauch.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Pucey und alle anderen im Saal bemerkten, dass er nur noch mit einem Bananenröckchen und einer adretten Muschelkette bekleidet war.  
  
Panisch brüllend versuchte er, seine Blöße mit einer Platte voll Schweinskopfsülze zu bedecken.  
  
Allerdings wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer sofort abgelenkt, als Ernie MacMillan plötzlich wie elektrisiert auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch hüpfte und wie elektrisiert begann, "Oye Como Va" zu singen und dazu einen kessen Mambo zu tanzen.  
  
Draco hob den Zauberstab für seinen nächsten Fluch. Er plante, beim nächsten Mal aus Versehen Potter zu treffen -  
  
"Gib´s ihr, Draco - " seufzte Pansy, in Extase, hinter ihm. Sie hätte sicher noch weitergejubelt, wenn sich nicht in diesem Moment die Patil- Schwestern beißend und kratzend auf sie gestürzt hätten.  
  
Und in der Großen Halle brach die Hölle los.  
  
Draco wußte überhaupt nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte, so schön war alles. Warringtom aus dem Slytherin-Quidditch-Team hatte Dean Thomas von Gryffindor im Schwitzkasten, während Seamus Finnigan ihm zeternd ans Schienbein trat.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode tunkte die zappelnde Padma Patil in eine Schüssel Haferbrei, während ihre Schwester Parvati die kreischende Pansy an den Haaren im Kreis herumschleuderte.  
  
Ron Weasley klammerte sich an einen riesenhaften Slytherin-Siebtkläßler und hämmerte ihm eine Teekanne auf den Kopf.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Saales raufte Potter mit vier besonders ehrgeizigen Slytherin-Erstklässlern, die sich an seine Gliedmaßen hängten.  
  
Adrian Pucey rannte noch immer entsetzt schreiend um den Slytherin-Tisch herum, ihm auf den Fersen der begeisterte Colin Creevey mit seiner Kamera.  
  
Ernie MacMillan war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!" zu schmettern und dazu lasziv mit den Hüften zu kreisen, während sich seine Kumpel an seine Arme hängten und versuchten, ihn vom Tisch zu zerren.  
  
Alles versank im tobenden, brodelnden Chaos. Niemand bemerkte, dass die Lehrer inzwischen zurückgekehrt waren, da kein einziger Schüler zum Unterricht erschienen war. Mit verstörten Mienen beobachteten sie das Spektakel und schienen nicht sicher zu sein, was man in einer solchen Extremsituation unternehm könnte.  
  
Etwa einen Meter entfernt von sich sah Draco plötzlich, wie Granger sich mit knallrotem Gesicht am Boden krümmte.  
  
War sie verletzt? Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie war SEINE Gegnerin! Es ging nicht in Ordnung, wenn ein anderer sie attackierte! Abgesehen davon brauchte er sie für seine Pläne unversehrt!  
  
Aber nein, beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte er, dass sie sich nur vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Als sie kurz zu ihm aufblickte, erkannte er in ihren Augen die selbe Schadenfreude, die auch er empfand.  
  
Sie war ohne Zweifel ein sehr seltsames Mädchen. Aber das hier war ein Meisterstück.  
  
Niemand achtete auf sie beide, als Draco zu ihr hinüberging und ihr den Arm anbot, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Tritt mich, ich bin ein Schlammblut?!" zischte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Hermione blickte zitternd vor Lachen zu ihm auf. Rote Flecken blühten auf ihren Wangen. Eine Locke klebte ihr quer auf der Stirn. "Mir....fiel....nichts....besseres ein....." keuchte sie zwischen zwei Glucksern hervor. "Und ehrlich, Draco, besser sind deine ECHTEN Einfälle auch nicht."  
  
Sie nahm seinen Arm, und er zerrte sie auf die Füße.  
  
Die um sie herum tobende Schlacht versetzte Draco in solche Bestlaune, dass er anerkennend ihre Schulter drückte.  
  
Er näherte seine Lippen ihrem Ohr. Er spürte, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund schneller atmete. Wahrscheinlich noch immer vor Lachen.  
  
"Gratuliere," flüsterte er ihr zu, "Mit dieser Nummer schreiben wir heute Hogwarts-Geschichte, du und ich." 


	11. Von Dates und Flüchen

10. Von Dates und Flüchen  
  
"So."  
  
Sachte setzte Hermione den letzten feuchten Tintenpunkt hinter das letzte Wort auf der Liste.  
  
Hermione hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es einen solchen Spass machen konnte, von Draco Malfoy zu strafbaren Handlungen erpresst zu werden. Die von ihnen begonnene Saalschlacht hatte zwar nicht gerade das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin - oder, wie Hermione dachte, das Verhältnis zwischen Slytherin und dem ganzen Rest - verbessert, hatte aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit Legendenstatus erreicht, nicht unähnlich der berühmten Weasley-Flucht vom vergangenen Schulsemester.  
  
Sie hatte es nochmal in Geschichte von Hogwarts nachgelesen, und es war tatsächlich so, dass sie und Malfoy den dicksten Tumult losgetreten hatten, seit ein gewisser Hugo O´Donnell 1927 beim Frühstück aus Versehen sämtliche Hufflepuffs in eine Horde brünftiger Bullen verwandelt hatte.  
  
Mit einer Spur Scham hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie das etwas stolz machte. Und nach dieser Episode kam unter Garantie niemand mehr auf die Idee, dass Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy gemeinsame Sache machten.  
  
Aber was danach kam, war noch besser, wie sie fand.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie er es angestellt hatte, aber Malfoy hatte mit den Kobolden einen erstklassigen Deal ausgehandelt, und in den letzten Nächten waren sie im verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek ein- und ausgegangen wie in Madam Margauses Magischem Eiscremeshop.  
  
Sie war in den letzten Nächten in eine Welt dunklen, verbotenen Wissens eingetaucht, deren Existenz sie niemals erahnt hätte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry ihr mal davon erzählt hatte, dass ihn die verbotenen Bücher erschreckt hätten, als er damals auf der Suche nach Nicolas Flamel mit dem Tarnumhang dort gewesen war. Sie verstand Harry nicht. Wie konnten diese faszinierenden, fremden Eindrücke ihn erschrecken? Ihr Interesse war natürlich rein wissenschaftlich. Die schwarzen Zauberer gingen viel weiter in ihrem Können, sie nutzten ihre Macht viel ausgiebiger, weil skrupelloser aus, und erreichten eine Meisteschaft in ihrer Kunst, von denen andere nur träumen konnten. Hermione schämte sich etwas dafür, aber sie war inzwischen sicher, dass Albus Dumbledore früher einmal die dunklen Künste studiert hatte. Man konnte kein wirklich starker Zauberer werden, wenn man nicht beide Seiten kannte...  
  
Und außerdem stellte sie fest, dass sie Dracos Gesellschaft interessant fand. Sie dachte an ihre besten Freunde Harry und Ron.  
  
Zugegeben, in letzter Zeit war sie meistens viel zu müde, um mit ihnen bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen oder durch die Parks zu streichen. Aber mit den beiden war es immer schön, sie konnten streiten und diskutieren und lachen und sich Unsinn ausdenken, und vor allem, sie hätten einander ohne Weiteres ihr Leben anvertraut.  
  
Trotzdem, es war ein bißchen, als wenn sie zwei Schatten hätte, und gleichzeitig selbst ein Schatten war. Sie nahmen einander als selbstverständlich hin. Sie kannten einander mit allen Macken und Fehlern, die sie hatten.  
  
Mit Malfoy war das was anderes.  
  
Malfoy war nicht ihr Freund. Wenn sie diskutierten, gingen sie sich fast an die Kehle, wenn sie lachten, dann für Gewöhnlich nicht miteinander, sondern über einander, und niemals, NIEMALS hätte sie ihm ihr Leben anvertraut oder auch nur ihr Pausensandwich. Sie kannte ihn nicht, nicht wirklich.  
  
Aber wenn sie zusammen waren, beobachteten sie einander ununterbrochen, taxierten sich, schätzten sich ab und maßen ihre Kräfte, und das war spannend.  
  
Spannender, als mit Ron aufs Schuldach zu klettern und spannender, als zuzusehen, wie Harry beim Quidditch-Training Loopings drehte.  
  
Wenn sie mit Malfoy zusammen war, war nichts selbstverständlich. Ihr Puls war immer auf mindestens 200, und seiner, so wie es aussah, auch. Er brachte sie auf die Palme, wie kein anderer es konnte. Und obwohl er versuchte, es zu vertuschen, brachte auch sie ihn auf die Palme, wie kein anderer es konnte.  
  
Und das war etwas Besonderes, wie sie fand.  
  
"Bist du endlich soweit?!"  
  
Hermione sah auf und unterdrückte ein Kichern.  
  
Zwischen zwei Riesenstapeln alter Wälzer - "Die schwarze Bruderschaft von Salem, Band I-XIII" - blickte ihr Draco Malfoys blasses, spitzes Gesicht entgegen. Er hatte den skeptischen, entnervten Blick aufgesetzt, den er immer bekam, wenn sie länger als drei Minuten regungslos in ein Buch oder auf ein Pergament starrte.  
  
Ihre Haut prickelte etwas, dort, wo er sie ansah.  
  
Die feinen blassen Finger seiner rechten Hand trommelten ungeduldig auf den Einband von "Der schwarze Zauberer und der Volkstanz" ein. Die bläulichen Schatten unter seinen Augen sprachen Bände.  
  
Sie sprachen nicht viel, während sie ihren Recherchen nachgingen, eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Sie sassen nur schweigend nebeneinander und steckten ihre Nasen in die unterschiedlichsten Bücher.  
  
Aber sie spürte etwas an ihm. Anders als sie beging er diese Nachforschungen mit einer fiebernden Unruhe und Nervosität, die sich von mal zu mal zu steigern schien. Auf seinem kalten Gesicht war nichts abzulesen, aber manchmal, wenn er das zehnte oder elfte Buch erfolglos durchforstet hatte, trat ein gehetzter Ausdruck in seine Augen, der überhaupt nichts mit seiner sonstigen tiefgekühlten Nonchalance gemeinsam hatte.  
  
Dass er das Rätsel nicht lösen konnte, dass sein Vater ihm aufgegeben hatte, schien ihn auf eine Weise zu quälen, die niemand nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
"Das war´s". Hermione tippte die Liste mit ihrem Zauberstab an und murmelte  
  
"Duplicatio."  
  
Die Liste verdoppelte sich. Sie schob das zweite Exemplar Malfoy hinüber, der es teilnahmslos entgegennahm. In ihrer sauberen Handschrift hatte sie penibel aufgelistet:  
  
Versuchsreihe 1. Tränkeprobe I (syrisches Sumpfgras, ägyptisches Blutwasser) 2. Tränkeprobe II (römisches Dornenharz, Drachenherz) 3. Altteutonische Druidenzauber 4. Wolfsmilch-Test 5. Profondo Rosso-Flüche I-V 6. Profondo Rosso-Flüche VI-X 7. Schmanenkünste 8. Lernen  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Hermione," schnarrte er mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
  
"Danke. Nach allem, was wir, äh..." sie hustete.  
  
Er hatte Hermione gesagt. Er hatte noch nie zuvor Hermione zu ihr gesagt! Sie hörte diesen Namen etwa tausendmal am Tag, von Harry, Ron, von anderen Freunden und Mitschülern, aber ihn aus seinem Mund zu hören, war anders.  
  
Er prüfte ihren Namen mit dem Mund, als sei er etwas sehr, sehr Seltenes.  
  
Sie hatte hoffnungslos den Faden verloren. Er lauschte ihr aufmerksam und sah sie anerkennend und sehr direkt aus seinen grauen Augen an. Das funzlige Licht der Kerzen zeichnete Schatten in sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht. Hermione wurde selten so angesehen.  
  
So, als sei sie das einzig Interessante auf der Welt. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war dieser Blick zuviel für sie.  
  
Sie startete einen neuen Anlauf.  
  
"Nach allem, was wir wissen," würgte sie heraus, "handelt es sich bei dieser Pflanze entweder um eine Blüte des babylonischen Shirav-Strauches, ein Hexenblutlein aus dem alten Germanien oder um afrikanischen Ctulhu- Dorn. Alles andere können wir ausschliessen. Nachdem wir diese Tests beendet haben, werden wir wissen, welche Möglichkeit zutrifft."  
  
Ein Hauch Leben kehrte in seinen Blick zurück, während er die Liste musterte. Er schöpfte wieder Mut. Der Anblick erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Und mit einer leisen Freude.  
  
Als er den letzten Punkt las, kniff Malfoy zweifelnd die Augen zusammen. "Lernen?!" fragte er mit einem drohenden Unterton in der schleppenden Stimme.  
  
Hermione nickte bestätigend. "Ich habe die letzte Woche kaum geschlafen, ich nehme an, du auch nicht, und wir werden die nächsten Nächte für unsere Tests brauchen," fasste sie sachlich zusammen. "Da besteht das Risiko, dass wir die Schule vernachlässigen, und dass darf nicht passieren. Schließlich stehen die Klausuren in Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bevor. Damit das nicht zu kurz kommt, hab ich den Freitag als Lerntag veranschlagt, um den Stoff wieder aufzuholen, um den wir uns nicht kümmern konnten."  
  
Er liess sich nicht weiter anmerken, wie er das fand. Er betrachtete nur noch einmal eingehend die Liste. "Eine Frage, Granger."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Er musterte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick, den sie nicht verstand.  
  
"Nicht, dass ich es nicht zu schätzen weiss, dass du deine Tage und Nächte für meine Sache aufwendest, aber du machst überhaupt nie irgendwas anderes als lernen, testen und lesen, stimmt´s?" Er wedelte mit dem Pergament. "Ich meine, sieh dir den Wisch hier mal an! Hast du eigentlich sowas wie Freunde, mit denen du deine Freizeit verbringst, oder sonstwas in der Art?" Er blickte sie lauernd an. "Hast du nicht mal so was wie ein....Date oder so?"  
  
"Natürlich habe ich Dates," gab Hermione verblüfft zurück. "Sogar eine Menge! Montags und Donnerstags zum Beispiel, da gebe ich den Creeveys Nachhilfe, Dienstags helf ich Professor Sprout mit den Umphala-Bäumen aus, Mittwochs ist BELFER-Hauptsitzung und danach führe ich Hagrids Teufelsmolche Gassi, Freitags trifft sich der Hogwarts Hermes u-...."  
  
Sie brach ab, als sie Malfoys höhnische Miene sah und ihr dämmerte, dass er eine vollkommen andere Sorte Dates gemeint hatte.  
  
Und es tat weh. Sie wußte, dass sie in der Schule darüber tuschelten, dass Hermione noch nie mit einem Kerl in der Wäscherei erwischt worden war, dass sie noch nie mit einem bei Madam Morgause diesen doppelten Eisshake mit zwei Strohhalmen verdrückt hatte, dass sie, wenn die anderen Mädchen vor dem Wochenende kichernd darüber redeten, mit wem sie sich wo verabredet hatten, nur ernst ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie kannte es, und es kümmerte sie nicht. Normalerweise nicht.  
  
Aber er? Wieso er?! Schließlich hatte er auch kein Liebesleben! Gut, alle wussten, dass Pansy Parkinson in geregelten Abständen versuchte, einen Liebestrank in seinen Espresso zu schummeln. Ansonsten war Malfoy bekannt dafür, dass er lieber mit seinen zwei unterbelichteten Freunden in den dunklen Kellern Ränke schmiedete, anstatt auf den Gängen mit Mädchen rumzuschäkern.  
  
"Ich habe eben andere Interessen." erwiderte sie kühl. Aber es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu beherrschen.  
  
Malfoy stiess sein gehässiges, leises Lachen aus. "So nennst du es, wenn keiner auf dich steht?! Weißt du, Granger, es kursiert das Gerücht über dich, dass du Jungs nicht besonders magst....du bist nicht zufällig....du hast nicht zufällig mehr was für Mädchen über, oder?"  
  
Mühsam riss sich Hermione zusammen. So erwies er ihr also seine Dankbarkeit?! Er machte sich lustig über sie?!  
  
Andererseits, er war Draco Malfoy. Was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
Sie schnaubte. "Nein. Und wie steht´s mit dir?!"  
  
"Natürlich hab ich was für Mädchen über," versetzte er irritiert. Dann färbten sich seine Wangen rosa. "Du meinst, ob ich....ob ich....vom anderen Ufer...hör zu, wie oft soll ich´s noch sagen, das mit Marcus Flint ist nur EINMAL passiert, und wir haben NICHT unsere Zungen benutzt, und er hat mich betrunken gemacht und...."  
  
Er verlor den Faden, als ihm anscheinend einfiel, dass Hermione diese Geschichte überhaupt nicht kennen konnte.  
  
"Warum red ich eigentlich mit dir über sowas?!" fuhr er sie an.  
  
Hermione stützte sich auf ihr Exemplar von "Fit in Flüchen in 3 Wochen" und grinste beglückt. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist sehr erfrischend. Bitte fahr fort."  
  
Sie sahen einander über den Tisch an. Die nächtliche Bibliothek war still und tot um sie herum. Es musste inzwischen ungefähr vier Uhr nachts sein.  
  
"Immerhin KÖNNTE ich, wenn ich WOLLTE." schnarrte er herablassend. "Ich denke nur, es gibt wichtigeres..."  
  
"Du setzt Prioriäten," ergänzte Hermione.  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Eben," schloss sie. "Wie ich. Dann haben wir in dieser Sache wohl was gemeinsam, nicht wahr?!" fauchte sie, selbst für ihren Geschmack eine Spur zu zickig, und wandte sich wieder der Liste zu.  
  
Ihr Gesicht prickelte, aber diesmal war das Prickeln heiß, unangenehm und beklemmend. Sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick auf ihr, und weigerte sich, aufzusehen. Wenn ein anderer es gewagt hätte, diese Dinge über sie zu sagen....sie hätte ihn ausgelacht oder ihn allenfalls für einen halbe Stunde in einen Grottenolm verwandelt. Aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören, machte sie nicht wütend. Es beschämte sie. Sie konnte sich nur nicht erklären, warum.  
  
Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, am nächsten Wochenende ein Date zu haben. 


	12. Venusfalle, die Erste

11. Venusfalle, die Erste  
  
Es war ein kalter Herbstabend, der Hermione Erkenntnis brachte.  
  
Es war ihr erster freier Abend seit Wochen. Sie und Draco hatten beschlossen, den Versuch für diese Nacht sausenzulassen, um seinen Zehen eine Chance zu verschaffen, bis zum nächsten Quidditch-Match wieder ordentlich anzuwachsen. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen konnte er natürlich nicht in den Krankenflügel damit spazieren.  
  
Der Versuch mit dem lebenden Feuersalamander war ihnen irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen, und Hermione hatte fast eine Stunde gebraucht, bis sie Dracos rechten Fuß vom Gebiss der erzürnten Amphibie befreit hatte.  
  
Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte sie festgestellt, dass er niedliche Füße hatte.  
  
Nun sass sie - bereits im Pyjama - im Gemeinschaftsraum, knabberte Kräcker und versuchte, sich mit einem Buch über australischen Wetterzauber zu entspannen. Aber ihre Gedanken schweiften andauernd ab. Sie blätterte ungeduldig in dem Buch herum - Donnerfluch hier, Gewittertanz da - und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas fehlte.  
  
Aber was?  
  
Hatte sie Hunger? Nein.  
  
Durst? Nein.  
  
Vergessen, ihre Hausarbeiten zu machen? Mit Sicherheit nicht.  
  
Vermisste sie Crookshanks? Das auch. Aber es schmerzte nicht mehr sosehr. Draco hatte ihr letztens erlaubt, ihn in Verlies 16 zu besuchen, und es schien ihm gutzugehen, zumindest war er mit Hochgenuss dabeigewesen, Crabbes schweineteure Armbanduhr zu zerkauen und schnurrte vor sich hin.  
  
Dann fiel es ihr ein. Natürlich, es war der Versuch, der ihr fehlte!  
  
Ihre letzten Abende waren so spannend und unberechenbar und risikoreich gewesen, wahrscheinlich musste sie sich erst wieder an die Ruhe gewöhnen. Und es war tatsächlich sehr still.  
  
Sie blickte von dem Buch auf - Bild 34 zeigte, wie eine Gruppe Buschmänner in voller Montur dabei waren, mit einem toten Dodo irgendwie einen Wolkenbruch heraufzubeschwören - und liess den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen.  
  
Und da traf es sie plötzlich wie ein Blitz.  
  
In einer Ecke des Raumes schnäbelte Lavender mit Seamus.  
  
Parvati beugte sich über ein Schreibpult und war dabei, einen Brief an ihren rassigen spanischen Brieffreund - wie alle anderen Mädchen des Jahrgangs hatte auch Hermione das Foto pflichtschuldigst bewundern müssen - mit Parfum einzustäuben.  
  
Währenddessen belagerte Ron Parvati und versuchte, alles mögliche über ihre Schwester Padma zu erfahren.  
  
Am Feuer saßen Ginny Weasley und Dean Thomas, er hinter einem Tagespropheten versteckt, sie hinter "Fit in Flüchen, Millenium Edition", und versuchten zu verbergen, daß sie Händchen hielten.  
  
Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson hatten sich mit leuchtenden Augen um Lee Jordan gruppiert, der mit verträumter Miene auf einer Ukulele zupfte. Zu allem Überfluss spielte er ein Liebeslied.  
  
Hermione klappte der Mund auf. War denn hier wirklich ALLES verliebt ausser ihr?!  
  
Und in diesem Moment dämmerte es ihr. Und Panik packte sie.  
  
Denn tatsächlich war alles verliebt. Und zwar EINSCHLIESSLICH ihr.  
  
Lee, inspiriert durch die bewundernden Blicke seiner weiblichen Fans, gab alles und knödelte irgendeine Schmonzette von einem Mädchen, das aus unglücklicher Liebe ins Wasser ging.  
  
Hermione hätte ihm am Liebsten seine Klampfe in den Hals geschoben.  
  
Plötzlich verstand sie alles. Diese seltsame, diffuse Sehnsucht, die sie an diesem Abend heimsuchte. Die Wortfindungsprobleme, die sie in letzter Zeit bei ihren heimlichen Treffen quälten. Das mysteriöse Ohrensausen, das sie packte, wenn sie ihn in den Pausen von Weitem sah, tagsüber, wenn sie nicht miteinander reden konnten.  
  
Es war nicht der Versuch, den sie vermisste, es war die Person, denen sie bei diesen Versuchen gegenübersaß.  
  
Sie war verknallt. Sie war in Draco Malfoy verknallt.  
  
Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Oh Scheiße.  
  
Hermiones Kopf sank auf das Bild mit den zappelnden Medizinmännern. Ihr Herz hämmerte.  
  
Wieso? Wieso brach sie sich einfach ein Bein oder wurde von einem Kröter gebissen oder fiel in den See und wurde von dem Riesenkraken gewürgt oder irgendeine andere harmlose Katastrophe? Irgendwas, was man mit Verbänden, Medikamenten oder einem ordentlichen Zauberspruch wieder hinkriegte? Wieso DAS?  
  
Sie dachte daran, dass sie als das schlaueste Mädchen der Schule bekannt war.  
  
Warum, also, musste das angeblich schlaueste Mädchen der Schule die Blöde sein, die auf seinen verschleimten Frettchen-Charme, seine vollkommen ungerechtfertigte blasierte Böse-Buben-Nummer und seinen gehässigen Sarkasmus reinfiel? Warum war sie in dieser Sache NICHT schlau genug?!  
  
Hermione, die mit dem hohen IQ und den unverrückbaren Prinzipien, und Draco, das verwöhnte Vatersöhnchen, der Hogwarts-Champion in Größenwahn, Klassendünkel und Schwächere schikanieren? Draco, dessen Begriff von Romantik sich wahrscheinlich in einer flotten Nummer zwischen Frühstück und Zaubertränke in der Besenkammer erschöpfte?  
  
Oh Gott. Man stelle sich das vor.  
  
"Hermione? Geht´s dir nicht gut? Warum schlägst du deinen Kopf auf das Buch da?"  
  
Mit rotgeränderten Augen sah sie auf und begegnete dem besorgten Blick von - Neville Longbottom. Er hielt in der einen Hand seine Kröte Trevor und in der anderen ein halbgegessenes Würstchen am Stiel.  
  
"Geht´s dir nicht gut?" wiederholte er zaghaft und musterte sie teilnahmsvoll.  
  
Sie starrte ihn mit wirrem Blick an. Klar! Das war´s! Neville! Neville hatte sie damals zum Ball einladen wollen! Sie war bisher nur in Draco veKNALLT, nicht verLIEBT! Es war noch nicht zu spät!  
  
"Neville", keuchte sie, "Geh aus mit mir!"  
  
Trevor liess einen Protestlaut hören, als Neville ihn auf den Boden klatschen liess. "W-was? Was? Was?"  
  
Von akuter Panik beseelt richtete sich Hermione im Stuhl auf, überkreuzte die Beine und versuchte, ihre körperlichen Reize - hatte sie welche? Sie hatte noch nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht - so günstig wie möglich zur Geltung zu bringen.  
  
"Lass uns nächstes Wochenende ausgehen," hauchte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Ok, Neville? Lass uns identische T-Shirts kaufen und uns gegenseitig mit Eis füttern und im Goblin Shack tanzen gehen und tierisch einen draufmachen und all den Kram!"  
  
Neville strauchelte bedenklich und musste sich an der Tischplatte festklammern, um nicht umzufallen.  
  
"Aber warum?" stammelte er. "Warum denn auf einmal?"  
  
Weil die anderen nicht wollen, verdammt, und ich nicht als Dracos Schnecke enden will!  
  
"Weil ich dich will", flötete sie und versuchte dieses heisere Gurren hinzukriegen, das bei Angelina Johnson immer so toll funktionierte. "Ich will dich, Neville."  
  
Neville quiekte und verlor alle Farbe. Hoffentlich fiel er ihr nicht in Ohnmacht.  
  
"Und?" sie strich ihre Locken in einer, wie sie hoffte, unwiderstehlichen Geste nach hinten. "Was meinst du? Neville?"  
  
Er errötete. Hermione wartete und räkelte sich in der Zwischenzeit so sexy wie möglich auf ihrem Stuhl. Mann, was das antstrengend. Wie legte Lavender das nur jeden Tag hin?!  
  
Er öffnete den Mund. Nun würde er sie einladen....nun würde er sie einladen, für nächstes Wochenende sein Date zu sein....  
  
"N-nett von dir, Hermione. A-aber ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen." stammelte Neville und musterte Hermione ängstlich.  
  
"Was?!" keifte sie, sämtliche Kniffe der verführerischen Hexe von heute über Bord werfend.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und fauchte ihn an, obwohl ihr klar war, dass das nicht sehr sexy wirkte. "Du wirst mich ausführen, du Trottel, und wenn du tot umfällst, verstehst du mich, ich bin zu HABEN, ich bin nämlich NICHT verknallt, ich bin offen für alles und...."  
  
Neville wich furchtsam vor ihr zurück. "Geht nicht, Hermione, wirklich nicht," wiederholte er schlotternd.  
  
Hermione schnappte nach Luft. "WARUM nicht?" fauchte sie.  
  
"Weil, ähm, meine Freundin was dagegen hätte." erklärte Neville aus einem Sicherheitsabstand von einem Meter. Er drehte sich um und winkte leicht errötend Leah Turnip zu, einer adretten blonden Drittkläßlerin.  
  
Und sie - sah strahlend von ihrem Modemagazin auf und winkte mit verklärtem Lächeln zurück.  
  
Hermione sackte in ihren Stuhl. NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM hatte eine FREUNDIN? Hatte sie die letzten Wochen auf dem Mond verbracht?!  
  
"Tut mir leid, Hermione," meinte Neville betreten, während Hermione noch versuchte, keine Herzattacke zu bekommen, "aber mach dich bitte nicht verrückt wegen mir. Ich bin sicher, du wirst über mich hinwegkommen und du findest einen anderen, netten...."  
  
"Ach, verschwinde," winkte sie ab.  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert suchte Neville das Weite und setzte sich zu Leah, die begeistert ihren Arm um ihn legte.  
  
Hermione blickte mit leerem Blick auf das Geturtel, Getuschel und Geknutsche im Gemeinschaftsraum und vermisste Dracos kühle, schweigsame Gegenwart, seinen Geruch, seine wachsamen grauen Augen.  
  
Das war´s, Hermione, dachte sie. Aus dieser Nummer kommst du so schnell nicht mehr raus. 


	13. Spät bei Snape

11. Spät bei Snape  
  
Eine Gruppe Zweitklässler warf sich erschrocken zur Seite, als Hermione in einem rasenden Tempo an ihnen vorbei auf den Kerker zueeilte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Dennis", keuchte sie, während Dennis Creevey quietschend mitsamt seinen Reagenzgläsern voller Schrumpfmische zu Boden ging.  
  
Zu spät! Bei Snape zu spät! Ach du Scheiße!  
  
Wieso hatte Lavender sie einfach weiterschlafen lassen? Wieso? Wie konnte sie ihr das antun?! Wieso hatten die anderen nicht mit allen Mitteln versucht, sie aufzuwecken?  
  
Im Laufen zerrte sie an ihren Strümpfen, bis sie sich wenigstens ansatzweise an der richtigen Stelle befanden. Ihr Haar klebte ihr in einem dicken, unentwirrbaren Knäuel am Kopf.  
  
Das war allerdings besser so, denn es verdeckte wenigsten die kahle Stelle, die ihr die letzte Nacht eingebracht hatte. Seit ihnen dieses blöde syrische Sumpfgras um die Ohren geflogen war, hatte sie noch keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Haare nachwachsen zu lassen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Malfoy in der Zwischenzeit was mit seinen versengten Augenbrauen angestellt hatte.  
  
"Hey Hermione, steile Frisur!" rief Lee Jordan ihr hinterher, der mal wieder Zauberei schwänzte und Kräuter-Pfeife rauchend auf einem Fensterbrett sass, "Wozu die Eile? Gibt´s irgendwo dicke schöne Lehrbücher umsonst?"  
  
"Sag nein zu Drogen, Jordan!" schnappte sie entnervt und riss die Tür zu Snapes Unterrichtskerker auf.  
  
Ron, der soeben dabei war, mit Harry unter dem Tisch das neue Frostbiss- Bukarest-Fanzine zu studieren, blickte überrascht auf, als die Tür aufflog.  
  
"Harry, sieh mal....da ist sie." wisperte er.  
  
Schweratmend und zerzaust stand Hermione in der Tür.  
  
Snape hörte auf, zappelnde Pilzwichtel in die Wichtelpresse zu schieben.  
  
"Miss Granger." wehte ein kalter Eiswind zwischen seinen fahlen Lippen hervor. "Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mich unterbricht. Glauben Sie, nur weil Ihre Leistungen in meinem Fach bisher recht passabel sind, können Sie zum Unterricht erscheinen, wann Ihr Terminplan es zuläßt? Ich werde Gryffindor Ihretwegen zehn Punkte abziehen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, Professor," keuchte Hermione kurz angebunden und ging auf ihren leeren Platz zu.  
  
Ihre beiden Freunde beobachteten sie irritiert. Es war nicht Hermiones Stil, zu spät zu kommen, und es war noch weniger ihr Stil, sich einen Dreck darum zu kümmern.  
  
Das schien auch Snape zu stören.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger."  
  
Mit einer Miene, als hätte er ihr einen Grottenolm in den Hemdausschnitt gesteckt, blieb Hermione stehen.  
  
"Wenn Sie hier schon respektlos in meinen Unterricht reinplatzen, sollten Sie uns den Grund mitteilen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich erwarte eine Erklärung für Ihr spätes Erscheinen." er streckte einen gelblichen Finger nach ihr aus. "Und zwar sofort."  
  
"Äh...." Hermiones Gesicht begann vor lauter Beklemmung grünlich zu schimmern. "Ich hatte....eigentlich hatte ich....ich meine, ich....äh...."  
  
Snape starrte auf sie herunter, als hätte er bei seinem Frühjahrsputz im Kerker einen großen feuchten Schimmelfleck unter seinem Schreibtisch entdeckt.  
  
"Vielleicht werden zehn Punkte Abzug Ihrer Dreistigkeit noch nicht gerecht," gab er zu bedenken. "ich denke, ich werde...."  
  
Eine Reihe lauter Geräusche unterbrach ihn. Zuerst klirrte es. Dann brüllte Gregory Goyle in der letzten Reihe vor Schmerz laut auf. Und zuletzt stürmte ein Trupp Pilzwichtel triumphierend quietschend aus der Kerkertür, in die Freiheit.  
  
Snape wirbelte herum. Draco Malfoy erhob seinen bleichen Finger.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Professor, ich habe meine Schale mit Pilzwichteln auf Goyles Fuss fallenlassen. Kann ich Neue haben?"  
  
Verärgert wandte sich Snape seinem Regal zu, um das Glas mit Wichteln zu suchen. Hermione nutzte den Moment, um unauffällig auf ihren Stuhl zu gleiten.  
  
Neben dem winselnden Goyle war Malfoy in die Knie gegangen, um die Scherben seiner Schale aufzusammeln. Er schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein.  
  
"Ron," flüsterte Harry, "Täusch ich mich, oder hatte Malfoy früher mal Augenbrauen?" 


	14. Dracos Dank

12. Dracos Dank  
  
"Ich will mich erkenntlich zeigen," schnarrte er plötzlich, während sie zusammen durch die feuchten, kalten Kräuterbeete wanderten.  
  
Es war eiskalt im Park. Weihnachten näherte sich in raschen Schritten, und durch ihre durwachten Nächte verging die Zeit sogar noch schneller als sonst. Sie hatten sich ihre wärmsten Roben übergezogen - genaugenommen hatte Draco Hermione einen extradicken Umhang ausgeliehen, da ihr Kleiderschrank bei Weitem nicht mit seinem mithalten konnte - und hatten sich rausgeschlichen, um für ihre Versuche ein paar spezielle Wurzeln aus Hagrids Beet zu mopsen.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione wandte sich zu Malfoy um.  
  
Sie war in Gedanken noch vollauf mit dem Versuch beschäftigt gewesen, der nächste Nacht anstand. Hatten sie den Makembe-Trank korrekt zusammengemischt? Wenn nicht, passierte ihnen vielleicht nochmal so eine Panne wie mit dem Sandsturm letzten Mittwoch.... "Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Er lächelte. Seltsam. Er lächelte sonst nie. Zumindest nicht mit Augen, Mund und Herzen gleichzeitig. So wie dieses Mal.  
  
Und vor allem: Er lächelte sie an.  
  
Hermione bekam trotz der Kälte heiße Füße. Sehr heiße Füße.  
  
"Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich," meinte er. "Sozusagen vorgezogene Weihnachten. Ich hab ne Weile drüber nachgegrübelt, was das passende Geschenk sein könnte....aber ich denke, ich hab´s."  
  
Er lächelte, offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
  
"Was ist es?" fragte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Sie trat von einem Zeh auf den anderen. Hermione war überhaupt nicht scharf auf Weihnachtsgeschenke. Normalerweise. Aber der Gedanke, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, IHR ein Geschenk zu besorgen, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, was IHR gefallen könnte...  
  
Sie genoß die Situation. In Hagrids kleiner Hütte brannte kein Licht - wahrscheinlich war er auf ein paar Gläser Funkelwein runter nach Hogsmeade - weit und breit war kein Mensch außer ihnen beiden unterwegs, auf den Bäumen funkelten die ersten Eiskristalle, die Luft war klar und frisch und kalt, und sie hatte eine Robe an, die nach ihm roch. Sie erwiderte seinen ungewohnt milden Blick und dachte sich, dass, wenn etwas zwischen ihnen passieren würde, diese Nacht der ideale Zeitpunkt dafür war. Es war eine absolut perfekte Nacht.  
  
Wenn nicht heute - wann sonst?  
  
Und sie war froh, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Ansonsten hätte sie sich sicherlich nicht getraut, ihm IHR Geschenk zu geben.  
  
Sie hatte das kleine Buch in der Tasche, das sie ihm schenken wollte. Sie hatte es nicht als Geschenk verpackt, denn das war ihr dann doch zu lächerlich vorgekommen. Es war ein sehr kleines, in blaues Leder eingeschlagenes Buch, eine Rarität, wie ihr der Buchhändler versichert hatte.  
  
Es hiess: "Die 400 faulsten Tricks beim Quidditch". Und sie fand, es war das ideale Geschenk für ihn.  
  
Noch immer lächelnd, nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.  
  
"Du hilfst mir wirklich sehr," sagte er, sein Lächeln flackerte etwas, und sie merkte, dass ihn dieser Satz einige Überwindung kostete.  
  
"Und daher habe ich beschlossen, dir auch zu helfen. Und zwar hiermit."  
  
Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Brust.  
  
Hermione verstand nicht sofort, was er meinte. Dann folgte sie der Linie, die sein Zauberstab beschrieb, blickte auf ihren schmalen Busen herunter, und begriff. Und das Blut begann langsam und prickelnd in ihren Adern zu kochen.  
  
"Sag. Das. Nochmal." keuchte sie.  
  
Er schien ihre aufkeimende Wut überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Ich hab´s nachgelesen, es ist wirklich sehr einfach," fuhr er unbekümmert fort. "Viele Hexen machen das. Was würdest du bevorzugen...eine Nummer größer oder zwei....?"  
  
Seine Augen funkelten im Mondlich. "Ich wäre für zwei."  
  
Hermione spürte, wie ihr Gesicht zu brennen begann und wandte sich ab, als habe er sie ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
Er denkt, ich würde mich darüber freuen, dachte sie. Das denkt er wirklich.  
  
"Setz es auf die Liste," fauchte sie.  
  
Sie sah nicht hin, aber sie wusste, dass das Lächeln verschwunden war. "Welche Liste?"  
  
"Setz es auf die Liste der Sachen, die man Frauen niemals sagen sollte," zischte sie mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme. "Gleich hinter `Du erinnerst mich an meine Mutter´ und `Du erinnerst mich an DEINE Mutter´. Man stellt sich nicht vor eine Hexe hin und verkündet ihr, dass...dass sie gewisse Teile an ihr vergößern sollte. Man tut es einfach nicht."  
  
Sie wandte sich abrupt ab und lief ein paar Schritte weiter über den Rasen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Augen sah.  
  
"Lass uns weitersuchen. Wir sind spät dran. Ich will noch´n paar Stunden schlafen."  
  
Sie riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick nach hinten. Er machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Er schien ehrlich betroffen von ihrer Reaktion zu sein. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie seine Miene sicher hinreissend gefunden. Aber eben unter anderen Umständen.  
  
"Aber....aber....alle Mädchen....wollen....wollen doch ein größeres Paar", stammelte er.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. Wenn er nur den Mund halten würde...  
  
"....und ich....also ich dachte....dass es an dir sehr nett aussehen würde, wenn du...."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr zu ihm herum.  
  
"Du dachtest WAS?! Du...du...dachtest, es würde NETT aussehen?!" schnappte sie. "Was bin ich, ein Bausatz?!"  
  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, erhaschte ihren mordlüsternen Blick und klappte den Mund zu.  
  
"Malfoy....versuch nicht....nie mehr....versuch....nicht....mir....deine....Dankbarkeit....zu erweisen....nie mehr....hast...du ...verstanden...." keuchte Hermione mühsam, während ihr Gesicht in lebhaften Rottönen schillerte.  
  
Er winkte ab und steckte rasch seinen Zauberstab weg. "Schon gut. Vergiss es. Ich dachte nur. Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun."  
  
"Das....war....kein...Gefallen....das....war...widerlich....und schrecklich peinlich...das.... würdest du nun endlich...bitte....aufhören mit dem Kram?!"  
  
Was für ein Scheißkerl, dachte sie. Was für ein kleiner Scheißkerl.  
  
Aber er dachte überhaupt nicht daran. "Schau, ich will dir doch nur helfen," redete er auf sie ein. "Ich meine, du bist doch wirklich sehr schlau, und wenn du ein bißchen netter wärst...und...sagen wir...dich netter zurechtmachen würdest....Kontakte sind nicht zu verachten, weißt du...du siehst insgesamt nicht so übel aus, Hermione, ehrlich...."  
  
Hermione schloss die Augen. Er hatte tatsächlich "insgesamt nicht so übel" gesagt... Wieso erschoss er sie nicht einfach gleich?  
  
"....denk doch mal nach...du könntest viel beliebter sein, wenn du dich n bißchen mehr wie´n Mädchen aufführen würdest...-"  
  
Nun wirbelte sie doch herum. Der Schmerz und die Scham standen ihr im Gesicht, aber es war ihr gleichgültig. "Meinst du dich? Malfoy? Meinst du DICH damit?"  
  
Er blinzelte irritiert. "Was? WAS?!"  
  
Warum? Warum mussten ihr JETZT Tränen in die Augen schiessen?  
  
"Meinst du, DU würdest mich mehr mögen, wenn ich mich ein bißchen mehr wie ein Mädchen aufführen würde?" stiess sie so kühl wie möglich hervor.  
  
Ein fassungsloser Ausdruck trat in seine Miene. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er diesen Gedanken erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen musste. Diesen fremden, seltsamen Gedanken.  
  
Als er wieder sprach, wählte er seine Worte sehr bedacht aus.  
  
"Hermione.....es interessiert mich nicht, wie du aussiehst. Ich könnte niemals an einem Mädchen wie dir interessiert sein. Verstehst du? Du bist eine Muggelgeborene. Du stehst für mich überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Ich wollte dir wirklich nur helfen. Alle Mädchen wollen hübscher sein, als sie sind. Das ist alles."  
  
Sein Blick war offen, etwas überrascht, aber sehr offen. Da war dieses Mal kein Spott, keine Boshaftigkeit in seinem bleichen Gesicht. Es war alles sein voller Ernst. Jedes einzelne seiner Worte traf bleischwer in ihre Magengrube und preßte den Atem aus ihr heraus.  
  
Hermione kämpfte mühsam die restlichen Tränen hinunter.  
  
"Ich will deine Güte nicht, Malfoy," murmelte sie heiser. Die Kälte formte weiße Dunstwolken aus ihren Atemzügen. "U-und nun lass uns weitersuchen....w-wir erreichen vielleicht mehr, w-wenn wir uns aufteilen....ich such hier und du suchst da drüben...."  
  
Sie bückte sich und tat so, als würde sie den Boden absuchen. Aber sie hatte bereits vergessen, wonach.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Er musterte sie noch immer mit diesem erstaunten Blick.  
  
"Ok." murmelte er dann. Dann wandte er sich ab und kniete sich etwas weiter entfernt in das Beet. "Ich hab mir doch gleich gedacht, ich hätte lieber den Lockhart-Fotokalender kaufen sollen...." hörte sie ihn murmeln. "Mann, da will man EINMAL nett sein..."  
  
Sie wühlten verbissen schweigend in der kühlen Erde herum.  
  
Ab und zu fiel eine Träne auf die einzelnen Pflänzchen, an denen Hermione zupfte. Über ihnen blitzten die Sterne am eisklaren Himmel. Es war still. Nur ab und zu hallte der einsame Ruf eines Käuzchens über den ruhenden See.  
  
Es wäre eine romantische Nacht gewesen. Unter anderen Umständen. 


	15. Venusfalle, die Zweite

13. Venusfalle, die Zweite  
  
Es dämmerte schon, als Draco auf Zehenspitzen den Schlafsaal der Slytherins durchquerte.  
  
Er schmiss Goyles Kröte aus seinem Bett und liess sich stöhnend hineinfallen.  
  
Links und rechts neben ihm schnarchten Crabbe und Goyle monoton, ein Geräusch, dass ihn sonst stets mit absoluter Sicherheit einlullte.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Erstens lohnte es sich ohnehin nicht mehr. Die Nacht war vorbei. In zwei Stunden würde er beim Frühstück sitzen und sich bemühen, nicht in seinem Rührei einzudämmern.  
  
Zweitens....  
  
Draco blickte mit offenen Augen in die ereignislose Dunkelheit um ihn herum.  
  
Ihm wurde klar, dass er in den letzten Wochen kaum an etwas anderes gedacht hatte als daran, dass Rätsel dieser Blume zu lösen. Er war seinem Ziel noch nicht näher gekommen.  
  
Aber stattdessen hatte er eine andere Sorte Durchbruch vollbracht, die er nicht auf dem Plan gehabt hatte.  
  
Ohne es darauf anzulegen, hatte er die eiserne Jungfrau von Hogwarts geknackt.  
  
Hermione Granger war verknallt in ihn. Kein Zweifel.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite.  
  
Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Oh, Scheiße.  
  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Dass Parkinson verrückt nach ihm war, liess ihn kalt. Dass keines von den wirklich scharfen Mädchen der Schule verrückt nach ihm war, liess ihn nicht ganz so kalt, war ihm aber eigentlich auch gleichgültig, denn alle Arten romantischer Verstrickungen bedeuteten im Prinzip nur einen Klotz am Bein, wenn man, wie er, eigentlich nach anderen Zielen strebte.  
  
Aber dass Hermione Granger ihn liebte, das war viele Sachen gleichzeitig.  
  
Schmeichelhaft, aufregend, verlockend, verwirrend und beängstigend, aber vor allem seltsam.  
  
Sie spielte in einer anderen Liga als die anderen Mädchen, die er kannte. Er wälzte sich nervös hin und her.  
  
Und er mochte sie irgendwie. Sie war amüsant, sie war schlau, sie war zäh, sie war eine fantastische Hexe, sie war stolz, sie war eigensinnig, sie war ein bißchen irre, und auch wenn sie neben Potter und Weasley immer die Heilige raushängen liess, hatte sie diese Art, Grenzen zu ignorieren, die ihn beeindruckte.  
  
Und obwohl sie sich nie auftakelte und sich bemühte, hübsch auszusehen, wie die anderen Mädchen es taten, war sie wirklich süß, vor allem wenn sie böse wurde.  
  
Ihr Busen war klein, und wenn schon. Sie hatte diese hübschen, wachen, blitzenden Augen und diese wirklich, wirklich tollen Beine.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammensein. Das war inakzeptabel. Einerseits.  
  
Er drehte sich erneut im Bett um.  
  
Andererseits. Warum war es inakzeptabel?  
  
Einerseits. Sie war ein Schlammblut. In den Ferien fuhr sie zurück zu ihren minderwertigen Muggel-Eltern und lebte ein minderwertiges Muggel-Leben. Der Gedanke war abstoßend.  
  
Andererseits - Hermione selbst war alles andere als abstoßend.  
  
Konnte er sich das vorstellen? Konnte er sich ernstlich vorstellen, mit ihr Händchen zu halten, sie in irgendeinem dunklen Winkel zu küssen, sie im Arm zu halten, an sich zu pressen, ihre Lippen auf seinen Lippen zuzulassen, auf seinem Hals, seine Hände unter ihre Robe zu schieben....  
  
Er schloß die Augen. Mmhmm. Wooohooo....  
  
Er riß die Augen erschrocken wieder auf.  
  
Stop! Nein! Alles zurück! Aufhören!  
  
Ok, DAS konnte er sich also vorstellen. Aber er wußte, Hermione war nicht das Mädchen, das sich ohne weiteres in der Besenkammer vernaschen liess. Sie war dazu zu ehrlich und zu beschissen anständig und zu beschissen moralisch. Die Nummer lief nicht. Wenn, dann mußte er sich offen zu ihr bekennen.  
  
Und konnte er das? Nein.  
  
Er konnte sich NICHT vorstellen, mit ihr Hand in Hand durch den Korridor zu laufen, unter den Augen der anderen Slytherins. Er konnte sich NICHT vorstellen, ihr morgens beim Frühstück einen ersten Kuß zu geben, unter den Augen von Potter und Weasley.  
  
Und am aller-allerwenigsten konnte er sich vorstellen, sie mit nach Hause zu bringen und sie seinem Vater vorzustellen: "Vater, das hier ist Hermione, ihre Eltern sind reizende Muggel, sie ist ein Schlammblut und kämpft außerdem gegen den schwarzen Lord und ist Potters beste Freundin, aber sie hat einen tollen Sinn für Humor und viel Charme und weiß alles über die Fakir-Fehden von 1328. Wir gehn jetzt hoch auf mein Zimmer und knutschen, ok?"  
  
Er schloß wieder die Augen. Der Horror. Der Horror.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder.  
  
Konnte er sich in Hermione verlieben? Wahrscheinlich.  
  
Aber konnte er sich zu ihr bekennen? War er so unerschrocken, so ehrlich, so aufrichtig, so unabhängig von der Meinung anderer? Bedeutete Liebe ihm so viel?  
  
Die Antwort war nein.  
  
Einerseits, dachte er müde. Andererseits. 


	16. Was Süsses

14. Was Süßes  
  
"Gib mir die Hand," keuchte Hermione und hängte sich über den Rand der Schlucht.  
  
"Mach schon, Draco! Gib mir deine Hand, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Ihre Hände fanden sich, und mit einem Ruck schaffte Hermione es, ihn auf den ebenen Boden zurückzuziehen.  
  
Ihr Versuch war nicht absolut so abgelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Anstatt ein schwarzes Orakel heraufzubeschwören, hatten sie nur einen klaffenden, etwa zehn Meter tiefen Riß im Boden fabriziert.  
  
Gereizt klopfte Hermione Staub und Geröll von ihrer Bluse. Auf der Flasche stand doch Froschfüße, verdammt! Wieso waren da nicht auch Froschfüße drin?!  
  
Auf dem Tisch neben der aufgebrochenen Schlucht stand die Blume, ihre Knospe fest geschlossen.  
  
Mutlos blieb Draco am Rand der Schlucht sitzen und ließ die Füße in die nachtschwarze Dunkelheit baumeln. Er war von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt.  
  
Finster brütend starrte er in die ausdruckslose Leere vor ihm.  
  
Es tat ihr schrecklich weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sie wünschte sich, etwas sagen zu können, was ihm seine Lebensgeister zurückgab. Das Dumme war nur, dass sie nichts zu sagen hatte, was ihm seine Lebensgeister zurückgeben konnte.  
  
Scheu liess sie sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder und hängte ebenfalls ihre Beine in die Schlucht. Sie unterdrückte den Wunsch, seine Hand zu nehmen.  
  
Kühle Luft umstrich ihre Füße.  
  
Er reagierte nicht auf sie. Seine blassen Augen blickten leer, sein Gesicht war fahl.  
  
Wie immer liess er es sich nicht an Gesten oder Blicken anmerken, aber er wirkte so verzweifelt, dass es ihr die Brust zuschnürte.  
  
"Mein Vater hat Recht," murmelte er. "Ich kann wirklich nichts. Überhaupt nichts."  
  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. "Behauptet er das?"  
  
"Nicht laut," sagte er zögernd. "Aber...." Seine Stimme erstarb.  
  
Sie sassen eine Weile da und sprachen nicht. Sie hatten alles versucht. Sie wußten nun mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass die Blume kein Hexenblutlein, keine Sharav-Blüte und kein Cthulu-Dorn war, sowie auch sonst nichts Bekanntes. Aber was dann?  
  
"Die Sache stinkt. Sie stinkt einfach." sagte er schließlich tonlos. Amüsiert bemerkte sie, dass er ein bißchen zu schmollen begann. Das war immer noch besser, als ihn verzweifelt zu sehen.  
  
Und dann tat er es. Er lehnte sacht seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.  
  
"Ich brauche was Süßes," flüsterte er.  
  
Hermiones Atem wurde rascher. Ihre Schulter schien in Flammen zu stehen.  
  
"Ich....ich hab da noch einen Schokofrosch in meiner Tasche...." preßte sie hervor. "Wenn du willst, kann du den haben...."  
  
Er hob den Kopf und musterte sie. Seine Augen funkelten eigentümlich.  
  
"Nein," meinte er leise und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihres. Seine träge Stimme zitterte leicht. "Ich meinte nicht sowas Süßes."  
  
Hermiones Herz raste. Würde er sie küssen? Oh, bitte! Oder nein, bitte doch nicht!  
  
Aber er richtete sich nur auf und musterte sie mit diesem leisen Spott in den Augen.  
  
"Küss mich, Hermione." sagte er.  
  
"Warum....warum sollte ich...?" Ihre Kehle war trocken.  
  
Er lächelte kühl. "Weil du es willst," meinte er nüchtern. Er sah sie nur an mit spöttisch blitzenden Augen und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Ihr Herz raste nicht mehr. Stattdessen schien es still zu stehen.  
  
"Draco," sagte sie steif, "Jedes Mädchen weiß, dass der Junge den ersten Schritt zu machen hat."  
  
Er lachte sie aus, und Gänsehaut rieselte ihr den Rücken herunter.  
  
"Kann schon sein," wisperte er und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Wange, "aber du machst es eigentlich nie wie die anderen Mädchen, Hermione, ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen?"  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. Er spielte mit ihr wie eine Katze mit einer Maus. Aber so funktionierte das nicht.  
  
So konnte er sie nicht haben, niemals. Nicht so.  
  
Aber war sie stark genug, zu widerstehen? Ihren Stolz zu retten?  
  
Und dann sprach sie es aus, sprach es aus, obwohl allein bei dem Gedanken an diesen Kuß ihre Lippen zu brennen begannen: "Ich habe keine Lust, dich zu küssen, Draco." Und die Lüge tat weh, schrecklich weh.  
  
Sofort erlosch das Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
  
"Gut." er erhob sich. "Dann nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht. Edipo Re- Fluch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Wie betäubt beobachtete sie ihn. Er nahm die Blume an sich und steckte sie in seine Robe, wie immer. Dabei fuhr er nüchtern fort zu sprechen, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
"Ich werd mich um die Zutaten kümmern. Wenn du so nett wärst und die Spuren hier mit einem Zauber beseitigen würdest. Gestern war ich dran mit Aufräumen."  
  
Er zauderte einen Moment. "Gute Nacht, Hermione."  
  
Und er schlenderte davon.  
  
Sie sass noch einen Moment am Rand der Schlucht, und kämpfte. Kämpfte verbissen.  
  
Dann kam sie auf die Füße, lief ihm nach, holte ihn ein, ergriff seinen Arm und riß ihn herum.  
  
Er wirkte nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Nur etwas nervös.  
  
Es kommen Momente, dachte sie, da lohnt es sich einfach nicht, die Starke zu sein.  
  
Und sie küßte ihn.  
  
Verzweifelt, todtraurig, bittersüß.  
  
Sie waren beide keine routinierten Küsser, aber es funktionierte irgendwie, erst ungelenk, dann immer besser.  
  
Und es war der Wahnsinn. Sie spürte sein Herz rasen, wie auch sein Atem rascher wurde, wie er sie in die Arme nahm.  
  
Sie atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, er roch nach Giften und Weihrauch und Geheimnis.  
  
Ihre Füße verloren den Boden, als er sie anhob und an sich drückte.  
  
Es war der längste und zugleich kürzeste Moment ihres Lebens. 


	17. Süßes Gift

15. Süßes Gift  
  
Er war es, der ihren Kuß beendete.  
  
Sacht stellte er sie auf den Boden zurück. Sie wäre beinahe umgekippt. Ihre Knie waren im Augenblick nicht sehr stabil.  
  
"Vielen Dank," flüsterte er. Seine Stimme schwankte. "Das war süß."  
  
Ihr war unerklärlich, wie er sprechen konnte, wie er überhaupt ATMEN konnte, sie konnte es nicht.  
  
"Und nun," hauchte er, "sollten wir ins Bett gehen."  
  
Sie starrte ihn aus riesengroßen Augen an. "Was? Wir zwei....?"  
  
Draco lächelte, und sie erstarrte. Da war keine Milde in seinen Augen, keine Sanftheit, keine Zärtlichkeit, kein weiches Dahinschmelzen. Nur Triumph.  
  
"Nein, ich dachte eigentlich, jeder für sich." sagte er trocken.  
  
Ein bitterer Geschmack füllte Hermiones Mund. Und sie wußte, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihre Lippen ein zweites Mal in seine Nähe zu lassen. Er hatte von ihr, was er brauchte, die Wärme, die Süße, den Trost, und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
  
Er setzte noch einen kleinen, nüchternen Kuß auf ihre Stirn und wandte sich um. "Träum schön, Hermione."  
  
Sie sah ihm nach, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie war reingefallen. Sie war schwach gewesen und reingefallen.  
  
Es war gemein. So gemein.  
  
Verletzter Stolz, Wut, Haß, fluteten in alle Fasern ihre Körpers. Sie stürmte ihm hinterher in den stockdunklen Korridor und schrie:  
  
"Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen! Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen! Nicht mit mir, hörst du? HÖRST DU MICH?!"  
  
Er drehte sich um. "Dafür, dass ich das nicht mit dir machen kann," sagte er kühl, "lief es ziemlich gut."  
  
Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte, ihm ihre Fingernägel durch sein blasiertes Gesicht zu ziehen, aber er ergriff ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Hermione," zischte er. "Langsam wird´s peinlich!"  
  
Er stieß sie von sich. Schweratmend und schluchzend blieb sie stehen. Sie wußte, sie bot wahrscheinlich einen erbärmlichen Anblick, aber es spielte keine Rolle mehr.  
  
"Es gibt eine Grenze, Draco," keuchte sie. "Es gibt eine Grenze, weißt du das?"  
  
"Tut mir leid." sagte er, aber es hörte sich nicht sehr danach an. "Tut mir leid für dich." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Ich könnte dich umbringen," fauchte sie, und ihre Stimme hallte schauerlich im Gewölbe nach, hohl und kalt und bitter, "Ich könnte dich wirklich umbringen, Draco."  
  
Er blieb abrupt stehen. Ungläubig sah sie, wie er sich umwandte und zu ihr zurückkam. Sehr schnell. Hermione versteifte sich. Würde er sie schlagen? Würde er sich entschuldigen? Würde er....?  
  
Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Er murmelte nur immer wieder "Wie haben wir das gemacht? Wie haben wir das gemacht?" und hielt ihr etwas hin.  
  
Widerstrebend trat sie näher. Es war die Blume. Und sie hatte begonnen, sich zu öffnen.  
  
Sprachlos starrte sie sie an. Die Knospe war aufgegangen, und blutrote seidige Blätter quollen daraus hervor, die nur darauf warteten, aus ihrem dunklen Gefängnis auszubrechen. Es war das dunkelste und intensivste Rot, das Hermione in ihrem Leben bisher gesehen hatte. Es hatte genau die Farbe von frischem Blut. Und nun entströmte der halboffenen Blume auch ein leiser Duft. Er war weder angenehm noch unangenehm. Nur schwer und sinnlich und betäubend.  
  
"Ich schätze," krächzte er, "wir sind nah dran."  
  
"So ist es," hauchte sie. "Ganz nah."  
  
Es war der 23. Dezember. Die letzte Nacht vor Weihnachten. 


	18. Die unsichtbare Dritte

16. Die unsichtbare Dritte  
  
"Lavender," wandte sich Harry über den Tisch hinweg an Lavender Brown, die gerade Rons Eule Pigwidgeon abwehrte, die sich offensichtlich zu den Klunkern in ihrem aufgetürmten Haar hingezogen fühlte, "weißt du irgendwas von Hermione? Ist sie krank?"  
  
"Ich - verdammt - Ron - nimm ihn weg - ich sagte, NIMM IHN WEG! Ich - autsch! Was hast du gesagt, Harry?"  
  
"Hermione. Ob sie vielleicht krank ist oder so. Wieso ist sie nicht da?"  
  
"Au! Vielen Dank, Ron, an dieser Frisur hab ich ne halbe Stunde gefeilt!" Sie tastete nach den letzten verbliebenden Resten von Glitzerspangen auf ihrem Kopf und blinzelte Harry ungehalten an.  
  
"Granger? Keine Ahnung. Sie war überhaupt nicht im Schlafsaal letzte Nacht."  
  
Harry stutzte. "Überhaupt nicht? Bist du sicher?"  
  
Lavender zupfte ein paar verendete Haare aus ihrer hochtoupierten Mähne und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frag mich nicht. Gestern abend waren Parvati und ich die letzten im Schlafsaal." Sie kicherte. "Wir hatten uns...festgequatscht...im Flur...mit den Jungs von Ravenclaw-Team... jedenfalls war Granger nicht da, als wir kamen. Und heute morgen war sie auch nicht da. Ihr Bett war unberührt."  
  
"Wir kennen das schon von Hermione." mischte sich Parvati Patil ein, die trotz der dampfenden Puddings und Kuchen auf dem Tisch hartnäckig auf drei Blättern Salat rumkaute.  
  
"Sie geht manchmal noch spätabends in die Bibliothek, um zu lesen." Sie lachte. "Aber in letzter Zeit übertreibt sie ziemlich. Inzwischen muss sie jedes Buch in der Bibliothek dreimal vorwärts und dreimal rückwärts durchgelesen haben."  
  
Plötzlich beschlich Harry ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein sehr seltsames Gefühl.  
  
"Du meinst, sie ist in letzter Zeit öfter abends einfach weggeblieben?" forschte er so harmlos wie möglich nach.  
  
"Andauernd," bestätigte Parvati unbekümmert.  
  
"Wir dachten schon, sie hätte einen heimlichen Liebhaber oder so."  
  
Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Lavender, und beide ließen ein spöttisches Kichern hören. Der Gedanke schien für sie etwas unwiderstehlich komisches zu haben. Sie giggelten und warfen Seitenblicke auf Ron und Harry. Ron rollte entnervt mit den Augen.  
  
"Wer hat einen heimlichen Liebhaber?" fragte eine müde Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Hermione war eingetroffen.  
  
Mit abwesendem Blick liess sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben Ron sinken und begann damit, mechanisch einen Toast zu bestreichen, als sei dies ein stinknormaler Morgen wie alle anderen, und keineswegs Weihnachten, das erste Weihnachten, daß sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden in Hogwarts verbrachte.  
  
Harry und Ron musterten Hermione erwartungsvoll.  
  
Harry fand, dass Hermione unausgeschlafen und mitgenommen aussah. Um genau zu sein, sie sah sogar verheult aus. Aber das war unmöglich.  
  
Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Hermione weinte nie. So gut wie zumindest.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione," meinte Ron schliesslich kühl.  
  
Sie wandte ihren Blick kaum eine Viertelsekunde von ihrem Toast ab. "Hm? Ach so. Danke, euch auch." Mit einem müden Lächeln schien das Thema für sie beendet.  
  
"Hermione, bist du Ok?" wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen.  
  
Hermione sah ihn milde überrascht an. "Was, ich? Wieso? Ich meine...ich fühl mich bestens, Harry, vielen Dank..."  
  
Das Gespräch erstarb, während Hermione mit verträumtem Blick Sirup auf ihrem Rührei verteilte.  
  
"Sieh dir das mal an", höhnte Ron neben ihm. "Malfoy hat doch tatsächlich den neuen Dustbuster 3000 bekommen, diesen Protzbesen, dabei weiss doch der letzte Trottel, dass das Teil nur pompös aussieht und überhaupt kein Feuer im Arsch hat, das ist wieder mal typisch er. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur irgendwo das Plakat gesehen und...."  
  
Lustlos begannen Harry und Ron ein Geplänkel über die besten Quidditch- Besen. Das Thema ging immer. Aber beide waren sie nur halb bei der Sache und liessen Hermione nicht aus den Augen. Sie stocherte in ihrem Essen herum und schien nicht ansprechbar.  
  
Um sie herum lärmten die Schüler beim Weihnachtsfrühstück. 


	19. Kleine Geschenke

17. Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft  
  
Harry senkte die Stimme."Was meinst du, sollen wir ihr mal unser Geschenk....?" flüsterte er Ron zu, leise, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da Hermione sie nicht im Geringsten beachtete.  
  
Ron machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. "Hm, eigentlich hab ich gerade überhaupt keinen Bock, ihr was zu schenken...aber...na schön, wo wir schon beide auf der Karte unterzeichnet haben."  
  
"Ähm, Hermione?" Harry holte das kleine, in rotes Glanzpapier verpackte Kästchen hervor. "Wir haben hier was für dich."  
  
Verlegen überreichten sie ihr das Geschenk.  
  
Sie setzte ein tendenziell eher unbeteiligtes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Nett von euch," sagte sie, aber es hörte sich ziemlich unbeteiligt an. Als sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke ihrer Freunde sah, begann Hermione pflichtbewusst, aber unmotiviert die Schleife aufzuzupfen.  
  
Eine kleine Elfe rauschte heraus. Unter den begeisterten Aaaahs und Oooohs der anderen am Tisch drehte sie ein paar Loopings und piepste "Fröhliche Weihnachten! Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harriet!", bevor sie sich in einem Regen silberner Funken auflöste.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" stöhnte Ron. "Hermione, ich schwör´s, ich hab denen beim Elfen-Gruß-Service dreimal deinen Namen buchstabiert!"  
  
"Sah aber trotzdem nett aus," beeilte sich Harry zu sagen.  
  
Hermion hatte kaum hingesehen. Sie schälte die Geschenkbox aus dem Papier, als ihr Röte ins Gesicht flutete. Ihr schien etwas eingefallen zu sein. Sie ließ die Hände sinken und starrte ihre beiden Freunde schuldbewußt an.  
  
"Oh....äh...ich....hab natürlich auch...Geschenke für euch. Ich wollte sie euch nachher überreichen, hier find ich´s nicht so feierlich, wisst ihr, aber ok.... Geschenke, Geschenke...Moment..." stammelte sie, während sie hektisch ihren Umhang abklopfte.  
  
Dann förderte sie mit jeder Hand jeweils einen Haufen Krempel aus der Tasche und lud ihn mit festlicher Miene vor Ron und Harry ab.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten! Oh äh...das ist meins."  
  
Mit schnellem Griff entfernte sie ein benutztes Taschentuch von dem Ramsch, der sich vor Rons Teller türmte.  
  
Harry und Ron starrten sprachlos auf den Tisch.  
  
Vor Harry standen eine Tüte zuckerfreie Gummibärchen, ein Lippen-Fettstift, eine Schachtel Streichhölzer und drei Walnüsse.  
  
Ron sah sich einem Set zur Nagelpflege und einem Weihnachtsmann aus weisser Diätschokolade gegenüber.  
  
"Das...DAS sind unsere Geschenke?" erkundigte sich Harry.  
  
Hermione wurde noch röter. "Doch...die...die...hab ich extra für euch ausgesucht und.... äh..."  
  
"Warum steht dann auf meinem Geschenk `Für meine kleine Hermione, alles Liebe Tante Trudi´?!" wollte Ron stirnrunzelnd wissen.  
  
"Und, hey, diese Streichhölzer hab ICH dir geliehen", stellte Harry fest.  
  
Hermione schien etwas im Hals zu haben, zumindest röchelte sie ein paar mal, bevor sie wieder zu sprechen ansetzte.  
  
"Oh...äh...das ist, weil....ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich finde, Geschenke sollten an Weihnachten doch eigentlich nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen....und ich...ich habe daher beschlossen, mich diesem Brauch dieses Mal zu verweigern und...und...stattdessen nur einen kleinen, bescheidenen Akt des Schenkens zu begehen, der eher symbolisch zu verstehen ist und...." sie ruderte unbestimmt mit den Armen.  
  
"Na, irgendwie so halt." schloss sie hüstelnd.  
  
Harry dachte über ihre Worte nach. Es hörte sich ziemlich danach an, als hätte sich Hermione diese Geschichte soeben aus dem Arsch gezogen.....andererseits....Weihnachten zu bestreiken....das war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen....  
  
Ron war längst von Hermiones sonderbarem Verhalten abgelenkt. Verstört musterte er die Nährstofftabelle auf der Rückseite seines Weihnachtsmannes.  
  
"Gesunde Schokolade ohne Zucker, die auch noch gut für die Zähne ist! Wie können Muggel nur sowas Trauriges erfinden? Teuflisch ist das, teuflisch! Und überhaupt, wer ist dieser alte Kerl?"  
  
Mit betretener Miene wandte sich Hermione wieder ihrem Geschenk zu und öffnete die Schachtel.  
  
Ron ließ von dem tückischen Schokoweihnachtsmann ab und lehnte sich gespannt vor. Er hatte das Geschenk ausgesucht.  
  
Zuerst hatten sie vorgehabt, Hermione das Buch `Spiel und Spaß mit Arithmantik´ zu schenken (dank Harry und Ron besass Hermione bereits sämtliche Vorgänger von `Peppen Sie Ihre Parties auf mit Arithmantik´ über `Arithmantik für den Strandkorb´ bis `Nie mehr einsam mit Aritmantik´).  
  
Aber dann war Harry die Idee gekommen, Hermione dieses Jahr mal was Besonderes zu schenken, etwas, womit sie nicht rechnete.  
  
Sie hatten zuerst lange über diesen Fotokalender diskutiert, in dem Gilderoy Lockhart neuerdings an den Schauplätzen berühmter Zaubererduelle seine eigene Badehosenlinie präsentierte.  
  
Aber dann hatte Ron in einem kleinen Zauberladen etwas Besseres entdeckt. Und sie hatten eine stolze Summe investiert, um Hermione dieses besondere Geschenk zu machen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Hermione das Geschenk in die Hände genommen und betrachtete es.  
  
Harry fand es wunderschön.  
  
Es war ein Amulett in Form einer blauen Träne, in das eine winzigkleine Seeschnecke eingearbeitet war.  
  
Sie warteten auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Es war Hermione nicht anzusehen, ob sie es schön oder ätzend fand oder ob es sie überhaupt interessierte.  
  
Ron räusperte sich. "...wir....wir haben uns dran erinnert, wie sauer du warst, weil du meintest, wir würden dich nie als Mädchen betrachten....und dann fiel uns ein, dass du keinen Schmuck hast, und wir dachten....es ist ein Amulett aus sibirischem Eis-Glas mit einer fossilen Schnecke drin....und wir dachten, es steht dir sicher....ich hoffe, es gefällt dir...." begann er schüchtern zu erklären.  
  
Hermione hörte auf, das Amulett zwischen den Händen zu drehen und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, den man nur seltsam nennen konnte. Ihre Bewegungen froren ein.  
  
Die Farbe rutschte ihr aus dem Gesicht. Und während sie noch Ron anstierte, rutschte auch das Amulett zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch abwärts.  
  
Klirr!  
  
"Ok, es hat dir wohl nicht so gefallen...." schloss Ron und blickte betrübt auf die verendeten Reste des Schmuckstücks, die zersplittert am Boden lagen.  
  
Harry starrte das kaputte Amulett an. 40 Galleonen! stöhnte es in ihm. 40 verdammte Galleonen! Und von wegen, "unzerstörbarer Edelstein"!  
  
"Was hast du da eben gesagt?!" quakte Hermione mit einer heiseren Stimme, die nicht ihre zu sein schien.  
  
Ron sah sie betroffen an. "Hermione, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte er. "Ich wollte nicht...."  
  
"Ssscht!" Ihre Augen hatten etwas sehr Abwesendes bekommen. Ihr Blick ging geradewegs durch ihre beiden Freunde hindurch, hing an einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne.  
  
"Ich war so dumm....." murmelte sie unbestimmt.  
  
"Nicht doch," erwiderte Harry mit zusammengepreßten Zähnen. "Ist doch nicht schlimm, Hermione." Er musterte sie verwirrt.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an. "Hm?! Ach so...nein...das meinte ich nicht....mir ist nur eben was klargeworden....i- ich muss sofort wohin...." stammelte sie dann und stand so abrupt auf, dass die Teller klirrten.  
  
Falls von dem Amulett mit der Schnecke noch was übrig war, gab ihm Hermiones Absatz nun den Rest.  
  
"Ich....ich muss unbedingt in die Bibliothek, ein Buch abgeben, das hab ich schon Ewigkeiten, Madam Pince hat schon Schaum vorm Mund, wenn sie mich sieht...Harry, Ron, tut mir leid mit dem Schneckendingsda....mein Fehler...wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Dann stürmte sie davon, als hätte die Bibliothek Beine, mit denen sie vor ihr weglaufen könnte.  
  
Harry und Ron starrten ihr mit offenen Mündern nach. Bevor einer von ihnen auch nur den Gedanken fassen konnte, ihr etwas nachzurufen, war sie bereits aus der Großen Halle verschwunden. 


	20. Ein schlechtes Gefühl

18. Ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache  
  
Das Frühstück wurde immer fröhlicher, und, nachdem die Lehrer sich allmählich zurückzogen, auch immer feuchter.  
  
Kaum war der letzte Fetzen eines Lehrerumhangs aus der Tür verschwunden, tauchten mehrere Schüler unter die Tische ab und wuchteten Kisten mit Butterbier herauf, die mit Gejubel begrüßt wurden und sich ziemlich rapide leerten. Die Stimmung wurde mit jedem zischenden Korken ausgelassener.  
  
Ihnen gegenüber packte Lee bald voller Eifer seine Snape-Explodiert-Karten aus, während er sich bemühte, eine Gruppe skeptisch dreinblickender, sehr hübscher Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu überzeugen, mit ihm eine kleine Snape- Explodiert-Variante zu spielen, Strip-Snape-Explodiert. Alicia Spinnet, Harrys Quidditch-Mitstreiterin, hing bedenklich kichernd auf ihrem Stuhl und brauchte auffällig lange, um den Witz zu begreifen, den Neville Longbottom ihr erzählte, wobei er seinerseits auffällig lange brauchte, um ihn zu erzählen.  
  
Ron klaubte die Reste ihres Schmuckstückes vom Boden auf und betrachtete sie schmollend. "Sowas undankbares," unkte er. "Wir hätten uns von der Kohle den Starschnitt von Viktor Krum kaufen sollen, ich sag´s dir...." er murmelte noch einige andere Sachen, die im allgemeinen Trubel untergingen.  
  
"Sind dir auch in letzter Zeit komische Sachen an Hermione aufgefallen?" fragte Harry.  
  
Ron blickte finster. "Klar, ist mir, was denkst du denn. Das eine Mal bei Snape, als sie zu spät kam, erinnerst du dich? Und Hermione kommt sonst nie zu spät, nie!"  
  
"Und wie sie einmal total übermüdet beim Frühstück auftauchte und in ihrem Haferbrei eingeschlafen ist," fiel Harry ein. "Sie hat Stunden gebraucht, die ganzen Bröckchen wieder aus den Haaren zu kriegen.  
  
Ron sah nachdenklich aus. "Und dann war da noch die Arbeit in Geschichte der Zauberei, die sie versiebt hat. Ich bitte dich, wann hat Hermione Granger jemals ne Klausur verhauen? Sie war doch die einzige, die das mit diesen Fakir-Fehden wirklich kapiert hatte!"  
  
"Und was das Seltsamste ist," fügte Harry hinzu, "dass es sie überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Sie hat sich nur eine Stunde im Klo eingeschlossen. Das ist für Hermiones Verhältnisse fast nichts."  
  
Sie verstummten nachdenklich.  
  
Unterdessen hatte Lee die Ravenclaw-Schönheiten offensichtlich von seinen ehrlichen Absichten überzeugen können, denn er lotste sie strahlend aus dem Raum.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht, warum hast du sie nicht früher gefragt, ob was mit ihr nicht stimmt?" fuhr Harry schließlich Ron an, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, irgendwem die Schuld zu geben.  
  
Ron wurde rot. "Ich? Wieso ich? Du hättest sie doch auch fragen können!"  
  
Da hatte Ron recht, das musste Harry zugeben. "Ich...ich...ich dachte, sie wär halt krank."  
  
"Fein. Und ICH dachte, sie ist kurz vor den Ferien halt immer ungenießbar."  
  
"Das bedeutet?"  
  
"Wir haben´s beide vermasselt, würde ich sagen."  
  
Sie wechselten einen Blick. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas.  
  
Mittlerweile begannen immer mehr Schüler, in schnatternden Trauben den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Am Gryffindor-Tisch verblieben schließlich nur Neville, der Alicia Spinnet nun sehr ausufernd seine Lebensgeschichte erzählte, ohne zu merken, daß sie bereits torkelnd und auf Katie Bell gestützt den Raum verlassen hatte, und Harry und Ron.  
  
Harrys Blick wanderte durch den Saal und blieb ohne besonderen Grund am Slytherin-Tisch hängen.  
  
Dort war Draco Malfoys schlanke, eisblonde Gestalt komplett hinter einem riesenhaften Berg Geschenkpapier verschwunden. Wie immer zu Weihnachten.  
  
Malfoy war mit Abstand der Schüler in Hogwarts, der die meisten und prachtvollsten Geschenke von zu Hause bekam, und er liess es alle wissen. Anders als alle anderen, die sich damit begnügten, brav ihre Geschenke im Gemeinschaftsraum auszupacken, liess er sich immer einen Teil der Päckchen an den Frühstückstisch liefern, damit auch wirklich niemand diesen erhabenen Augenblick verpasste.  
  
Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte er, dass Malfoy überhaupt nicht mehr dort saß.  
  
Er schien sehr plötzlich verschwunden zu sein. Selbst sein neuer Prachtbesen lehnte achtlos an seinem Stuhl.  
  
Neben dem Haufen Schleifchen und Kärtchen war Vincent Crabbe dabei, der schmollenden Pansy Parkinson zu zeigen, wie toll er ein Butterbier mit den Zähnen öffnen konnte.  
  
Seltsam. Was konnte Draco Malfoy dazu bewegen, auf sein jährliches Geschenke-Schaulaufen in der Großen Halle zu verzichten?  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er spürte, wie ein nervöses Ziehen sich ungefragt in seinem Magen breitmachte. Er verstand es nicht, aber es war da. 


	21. Gespräch für Draco

19. Gespräch für Draco  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen sass Draco mit den anderen Slytherins beim Frühstück und lauschte mit halbem Ohr Crabbes aussichtslosem Versuch, einen Witz zu erzählen.  
  
Er war in wunderbarer Laune.  
  
Nicht nur, weil er in einem Meer aus Geschenken von zu Hause schwamm. Nicht nur, weil sein neuer Besen so absolut phantastisch aussah, daß dem Rest des Quidditch-Teams vor Neid die Augen tränten.  
  
Nein, das war es nicht. Das konnte er immer haben.  
  
Er spürte, dass er und Hermione heute abend das Geheimnis lüften würden. Die Blume hatte begonnen, zu blühen. Sie hatten irgendetwas richtig gemacht. Und sie würden herausfinden, was.  
  
Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
  
"...und dann der Fakir so zu der Hexe: Nein danke, ich reibe lieber an meiner Wunderlampe!" Crabbe ruderte wiehernd mit den Armen.  
  
Bevor einer die Chance bekam, über Crabbes Witz zu lachen (was sowieso keiner getan hätte), trat der Hausmeister plötzlich an ihren Tisch.  
  
"Du", knurrte er und streckte einen ledrigen Finger nach Draco aus. "Kaminzimmer. Sofort."  
  
Draco wendete sich ihm skeptisch zu. Was konnte die alte Knolle von Filch von ihm wollen? Er hatte doch nicht etwa was mitbekommen.... Hagbard der Anstrengende, der Koboldboss, hatte doch nicht etwa ausgepackt....? Nicht heute! Nicht so kurz vorm Ziel!  
  
"Was soll ich da?" schnarrte er widerwillig.  
  
Dabei versuchte er, so träge und gelangweilt wie immer zu klingen. Aber er war es nicht.  
  
Sollte Filch irgendetwas wissen, war alles aus. Möglich, dass man eine Horde Kobolde mit Geld und Freikarten für den Elfen-Stripclub ruhigstellen konnte. Der verbiesterte Hausmeister war etwas anderes.  
  
Mit einem raschen Blick suchte er den Gryffindor-Tisch nach Hermione ab. Sie sass nicht dort. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie hatte doch nicht etwa nach dem lächerlichen kleinen Streit in der vergangenen Nacht Zicken bekommen und alles ausgeplaudert...?  
  
Das Gespräch war erstorben. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco und Filch. Crabbe blinzelte blöde. Pansy Parkinson spielte nervös an ihrem neuen Rubincollier.  
  
"Du hast doch nichts angestellt, Draco?" hauchte sie.  
  
Draco wurde heiss. Wenn du wüsstest, du Kuh, dachte er und beäugte Filch nervös.  
  
Filch musterte die versammelte Bande voller Abscheu. Es war bekannt, dass er erst kürzlich wieder bei Dumbledore einen Antrag eingereicht hatte, das Abtrennen ausgewählter Gliedmassen bei Schülern als Disziplinarmassnahme wieder zuzulassen.  
  
"Gespräch," unkte er schließlich missgelaunt. "Gespräch für Malfoy. Kamin 12."  
  
Draco wurde neugierig. Wer machte sich die Mühe, ihn in Hogwarts zu sprechen?  
  
"Spielt mit meinen Geschenken," meinte er gnädig zu den anderen und brach mit Filch zu den Kaminzimmern auf.  
  
Als Filch ihm murmelnd - "ein Zeh mehr oder weniger, hat noch keinem geschadet" - die Tür zum Kaminzimmer aufsperrte, wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn.  
  
In den Flammen tanzte fahl und mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. 


	22. Von Vater zu Sohn

20. Von Vater zu Sohn  
  
Eine Welle der Nervosität schwappte über Draco zusammen, als er den wie immer durchdringenden Blick seines Vaters auf sich fühlte.  
  
In seinem Kopf hakte er schnell und unwillkürlich eine Liste ab, die immer da war, auch wenn er sie sonst nicht bemerkte. Kleider ordentlich? Haare ordentlich? Haltung makellos? Auftreten makellos?  
  
In einer etwas übertriebenen Bewegung straffte Draco seinen Körper und fuhr zusammen, als daraufhin mehrere seiner Rückenwirbel krachten.  
  
Nächtelang in alte Wälzer zu starrten, war offensichtlich nicht das beste Workout. Fuck, er hätte wohl doch zum Quidditch-Training gehen sollen.  
  
"Vater," krächzte er.  
  
"Nun, mein Sohn," begann sein Vater unerwartet freundlich, "setz dich und teile mir mit, welche Fortschritte du machst."  
  
Draco starrte ihn einen Moment nur fassungslos an. Dann begann er, schmal und zögerlich zurück zu lächeln. Sein Vater hatte sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn während der Schulzeit aufzusuchen, um ihn nach seinem Befinden zu fragen! Und es war Weihnachten!  
  
Geschmeichelt strich er seine Robe glatt, warf sich in einen der bequemen Sessel und holte weit aus.  
  
"Oh, alles läuft bestens, Vater, danke. Das Quidditch-Training war erstklassig, Warrington meinte, wenn ich so weitermache, werden wir demnächst wieder sucherorientierter spielen, in Zaubertränke hat mir Snape die Leitung der Giftpilz-Gruppe übertragen, und Professor McGonagall meinte zu mir, dieser Gorilla, den ich in ein Sitzkissen verwandelt habe..."  
  
Während er seinem Sohn lauschte, rutschte das schiefe Lächeln aus Lucius Malfoys Gesicht und machte einer zusehends verbiesterten Miene Platz.  
  
"Sohn," fiel er Draco kalt ins Wort, "sieh mich an."  
  
Dracos Mund klappte zu. Er spürte, wie das altvertraute Gefühl der Unsicherheit seine Kehle hochkroch.  
  
Es war wie sonst, wenn sein Vater sich in Ferien mit ihm in seinem Büro einschloss, um ihn auf sein neuerlerntes Wissen und Können zu prüfen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es, er konnte richtig nicht mehr von falsch unterscheiden, ihm fielen keine Antworten ein.  
  
Er musterte seinen Vater, dessen Kieferknochen unheilverkündend mahlten, von oben bis unten. Was hatte diese Frage zu bedeuten?  
  
"Ich äh, ich weiss nicht," stiess er schließlich hervor. "Neuer Haarschnitt?"  
  
"NEIN!" bellte sein Vater, und er fuhr zusammen. "Sehe ich aus wie ein Mann, der unendlich viel Zeit hat, sich die lahmen Schulgeschichten von einem Schulknaben über seinen bedeutungslosen Schulalltag anzuhören?! Antworte mir!"  
  
"Äh....n-nein. Nein."  
  
"Würdest du also BITTE zur Sache kommen?!" fauchte Lucius Malfoy. Dann kehrte das kalte Grinsen wieder auf sein schmales, spitzes Gesicht zurück. "Ich will wissen, wie dir das Geschenk gefällt, das ich dir geschickt habe."  
  
Ach. Du. Scheiße.  
  
Dracos Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Taschen, schweissnass. "Oh, ach das! Äh, es ist wunderbar, danke Vater, wunderbar, ich habe viel Spass damit...."  
  
Sein Vater nickte, und das Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Das dachte ich mir. Nun, Sohn, wann wirst du es anwenden?"  
  
Anwenden? Wie anwenden? Wozu anwenden?  
  
"Wann? Oh....ich....ich....wollte noch ein bißchen damit warten, ich meine, du weißt doch, wie das ist....mit solchen Sachen...." stammelte er zusammenhanglos.  
  
Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Seinem Vater hatte er noch nie was vormachen können.  
  
Es war einem Malfoy schwer anzusehen, wenn er wirklich, wirklich wütend war. Sein Vater war nie unbeherrscht. Sein Vater flippte nie aus. Aber diesmal stand die blanke, nackte Wut so deutlich in seinen glanzlosen grauen Augen, dass Draco vorsichtshalber die Klappe hielt.  
  
"Draco", zischte Lucius Malfoy gefährlich leise. "Du WEISST doch inzwischen, was das für eine Pflanze ist? Du WEISST es doch, Sohn?!"  
  
Draco spürte, wie ihm das verhaßte, verräterische Rosa in die Wangen stieg. Er brachte keinen Ton raus.  
  
Blaue Funken stoben aus dem Kamin, als Dracos Vater zu toben begann.  
  
"Kannst du eigentlich GARNICHTS?! Hast du eigentlich NICHTS gelernt?! Ich habe mich auf dich verlassen! Ich wollte dir mit diesem Geschenk eine EHRE erweisen, verstehst du, ich wollte dir die Möglichkeit geben, EINMAL in deinem mickrigen Leben etwas wirklich GROSSES zu vollbringen, aber, aber...." er verstummte und musterte seinen Sohn wie etwas, das man vom Boden auffegen und wegwerfen sollte.  
  
"Aber wie ich sehe, kann ich darauf lange warten," schloss er kalt.  
  
"Warum SAGST du´s mir nicht einfach?!" schrie Draco verzweifelt.  
  
Er schrie seinen Vater nie an, aber in diesem Moment war er so wütend und erschrocken, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielte.  
  
Alles kam ihm hoch, die Wochen der nutzlosen Suche, die durchwachten Nächte, die Unmengen von Büchern, seine Unwissenheit, sein Kuß mit Hermione und seine Verwirrung darüber, seine Nervosität vor dem kommenden Abend, alles.  
  
"Wenn es so wichtig ist, wenn es so toll ist, warum hilfst du mir nicht? Warum sagst du mir denn nicht einfach, was ich TUN soll?!"  
  
Seines Vaters Gesicht war starr und müde geworden. Draco wünschte sich fast, er würde ihn noch einmal anschreien. Dieser enttäuschte, kalte Gesichtsausdruck war schlimmer als das.  
  
"Wenn du das nicht weißt," sagte er langsam, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco, "Dann weißt du wenig."  
  
Draco atmete schwer. "Ich-ich arbeite daran, wirklich," beteuerte er. "Ich arbeite Nacht für Nacht daran, und ich werde es herausfinden! Gib mir noch etwas Zeit..."  
  
Aber das Interesse auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters war bereits unwiderruflich erloschen.  
  
Draco hörte sich selbst flehen. Es war entsetzlich.  
  
"Ich habe mir Zugang zu den verbotenen Büchern verschafft....ich habe schon viele neue Erkenntnisse...."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Ich unternehme Versuche....lange kann es nicht mehr dauern...."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Diese Nacht bin ich soweit! Du würdest nicht glauben, was ich alles gelernt habe...."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Er verstummte.  
  
Lucius Malfoys blasse schlanke Hand erschien und begann, mit Nachdruck dessen Nasenwurzel zu massieren.  
  
"Na schön. Ich werde noch bis morgen früh warten."  
  
Draco schloss dankbar die Augen.  
  
Als sein Vater fortfuhr, war seine Stimme kühl und liess keinen Widerspruch zu.  
  
"Und wenn du bis dahin nicht vollbracht hast, was ich von dir erwarte," schnarrte er, "lasse ich dich von Hogwarts nehmen."  
  
Draco starrte das fahle, flackernde Bild im Feuer an. Er sass da wie betäubt, während die Bedeutung dieser Worte langsam in sein Bewußtsein sickerte.  
  
"Ich brauche keinen mittelmäßigen kleinen Zauberer in meiner Familie. Offensichtlich ist die Ausbildung von Hogwarts an dir verschwendet," fuhr Lucius mit seiner trägen Stimme fort.  
  
"Wenn du dieses Mal versagst, werde ich dich zu Rufus McNair geben, damit er dich ausbildet, dann kannst du Henker werden. Ich habe schon einmal mit ihm daüber gesprochen. Er kann einen Lehrling gebrauchen. Der Zauberstab scheint nicht so deine Sache zu sein."  
  
Lucius bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem letzten, tödlichen Blick.  
  
"Vielleicht kannst du wenigstens mit einer AXT umgehen!"  
  
Etwas verspätet kam Draco auf die Füße. "Vater....!"  
  
Aber das Bild war schon verschwunden. Nur das Feuer loderte im Kamin, friedlich knisternd. 


	23. Der Kuß der Erkenntnis

21. Der Kuss der Erkenntnis  
  
Draco sackte auf sein Bett.  
  
Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Crabbe und Goyle seine Geschenke und die gigantische Puddingtorte darauf abgeladen hatten.  
  
Der teure Plunder kam ihn nun wie blanker Hohn vor, während vor ihm eine dunkle, schwarze Schlucht aufbrach.  
  
Hilfloser Zorn irrte durch sein Nervensystem und suchte nach einem Ziel. Sein Verstand raste, sein sonst so träges Herz raste noch schneller. Er wollte viele Sachen gleichzeitig tun und überhaupt nichts mehr tun, Gedanken prasselten zu tausenden auf ihn ein, und sein Gehirn war leer.  
  
Noch nie hatte sein Vater ihm so deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm hielt. Noch nie so deutlich wie heute.  
  
Er sah sich um. Slytherin. Nicht Malfoy Mansion, sondern Slytherin war sein Zuhause.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie oft er diese Schule in Gedanken - und vor Crabbe und Goyle, was im Prinzip dasselbe war - verflucht hatte. Dumbledore, diesen alten Käse von Schulleiter, diese erbärmlichen Lehrer, diesen bescheuerten Wildhüter, einen Großteil der Schüler, das Quidditch-Niveau, das Mobiliar, den Service, das Essen, die Hauselfen, einfach alles.  
  
Und trotzdem. Wenn er hier wegmußte, war alles aus. Dann war einfach alles aus.  
  
Diese Nacht war seine letzte Chance.  
  
Er versuchte, regelmäßig zu atmen. Kämpfte um Ruhe. Er öffnete sein Geheimfach und holte das Gefäß mit der Blume heraus, aber seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er es beinahe fallenließ. Schon der Anblick von dem Teil drehte ihm den Magen um.  
  
Aber es war kein Traum gewesen. Die Knospe der Blume hatte sich letzte Nacht einen Spalt geöffnet, und die blutroten Blätter schimmerten noch immer darunter hervor.  
  
Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte wiederkehrten.  
  
Er fuhr auf. Hermione! Und plötzlich dämmerte es ihm, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Der Kuss -  
  
Natürlich, der Kuss! Es konnte nicht anders sein. Letzte Nacht war alles so abgelaufen, wie es immer ablief - sie versuchten einen dunklen Zauber, er klappte nicht, irgendwas Blödes passierte stattdessen und seine Laune rauschte in den Keller.  
  
Alles so wie sonst auch. Bis auf den Kuss. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sich von Hermione hatte küssen lassen....  
  
Und kurz danach war die Blume erblüht. Das war es! Er hatte die Wahrheit entdeckt!  
  
Sie mußten sich noch einmal küssen. Das war alles.  
  
Er sah sich wild um. Er mußte sie auf der Stelle treffen! Verdammt, warum war sie nicht beim Weihnachtsfrüshstück gewesen?! Vielleicht schmollte sie noch wegen gestern. Egal. Vollkommen egal. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für Hermiones Allüren.  
  
Wenn sie noch atmete, hatte sie in den Keller zu kommen. Unverzüglich.  
  
Sie konnten nicht bis spätabends warten, bis alle zu Bett gegangen waren, diesmal nicht. Sie konnten keine MINUTE mehr warten. Außerdem war es Weihnachten - die meisten Schüler waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt so beschickert, dass es ihre volle Konzentration erforderte, einen Korridor runterzulaufen ohne hinzufallen.  
  
Es herrschte Chaos. Niemand würde auf sie achten. Es war der ideale Moment.  
  
Er schnippte mit immer noch zitternden Fingern, und bald hörte er, wie die Flügelschläge seines Uhus sich näherten. Er riß ein Blatt Papier aus einem seiner Schulbücher und krakelte einige Worte darauf.  
  
Hermione, Wir ziehen es durch. Gleich. Keine Verzögerungen. Das selbe Verlies wie immer. Ich erwarte dich. Draco.  
  
Sein Uhu war eben zu einem kleinen Punkt in der Ferne zusammengeschrumpft, als er ein angesäuseltes Zwitschern hinter sich vernahm.  
  
"Mistelzweig, Draco!" flötete Pansy Parkinson. 


	24. Die häßliche Wahrheit

22. Die häßliche Wahrheit  
  
Hermione hastete durch die Gänge der Bibliothek.  
  
Es war ihr eben noch gelungen, in die historische Sektion abzutauchen, bevor Parvatis Schwester Padma sie entdecken und in ein Gespräch über Haarverlängerungszauber oder ähnliches hineinziehen konnte.  
  
Nervös wanderte sie die Reihen der Geschichtsbücher ab.  
  
Sie waren all die Zeit über im Irrtum gewesen, Draco und sie. Schwarze Zauberei, am Arsch.  
  
Schwarze Magie hatte etwas damit zu tun, das sicher. Aber die Wahrheit war einfacher. So viel einfacher.  
  
Draco würde lachen, wenn sie ihm das erzählte. Vielleicht würde er ihr auch nur wortlos die Haare vom Kopf reißen.  
  
Es war so einfach! Dass sie das nicht als allererstes überprüft hatte! Aber sie hatte einen Besen vorm Kopf gehabt. Wenn Harry und Ron ihr nicht dieses Fossil in die Hand gedrückt hätten....vielleicht wär sie nie drauf gekommen....  
  
Das schlechte Gewissen biß sie, als sie an die beiden dachte. Harry. Und Ron. Sie mußte es ihnen irgendwann erklären....alles erklären....wenn es vorbei war....  
  
Und vielleicht konnte sie Harry dieses Faule-Tricks-beim-Quidditch-Buch schenken. Er hatte es sowieso mehr verdient als Draco. Auch wenn Draco es bei seinen Quidditch-Künsten zweifellos besser brauchen konnte.  
  
Sie erreichte das letzte Regal und ging ungeduldig davor auf und ab. An dieser Stelle war der Staub meterdick. Es war ein Regal, an dass sich nie irgendwer verirrte, nicht einmal Percy Weasley während einer akuten Attacke von Prüfungspanik. Hier irgendwo musste das Buch sein....  
  
"Hopsa....halloooo Mione....hicks.....dassichdich heute hier treffe...wo isn dein Lova... dieser Dingsbums....."  
  
Ein Kobold, mühsam auf einen Kehrbesen gestützt, kam auf sie zugeschwankt.  
  
Hermione biß sich auf die Lippen. Keine Unterbrechung, nicht in diesem Moment!  
  
"Hallo Hagbart," murmelte sie tonlos. "Frohe Weihnachten."  
  
"Ichbinnich Habart, ichbin sein Bruder....hips...Watzlav.....aber ich weiss, dasis euch Menschn eh egaaal.....hicks....ich kenndas, ich kanneuch auchnich unterscheidn...."  
  
"Warum holst du dir nicht noch´n Butterbier," fauchte sie kurz angebunden, "auf Dracos Rechnung? Oder, am besten, du nimmst einfach einem Schüler eins weg, die laufen heute alle mit sowas rum..."  
  
Da! Das musste es sein! Sie nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und blies den Staub von dem massigen, schimmeligen Einband.  
  
"Isjagut....hips....binschonwech....zickich....ihr Menschn seid sowas von zickich....hopsa, fast wär was passiert...." schmollend machte sich der Kobold davon.  
  
"Und außerdem, Draco ist nicht mein Lover..." murmelte sie mit trockenem Hals. Aber der torkelnde Kobold hörte sie schon nicht mehr.  
  
Sie klappte das Buch auf und blätterte fieberhaft. Es kostete sich keine Mühe, sich daran erinnern, wie Dracos Blume aussah. Mittlerweile hatte sie sie so oft angesehen und so viele Sachen damit angestellt, dass sich ihr Bild bis zur letzten schleimverschmierten Faser tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.  
  
Und dann, auf Seite 170, fand sie sie endlich, da war sie!  
  
Rasch vertiefte sich Hermione in den Text, der darunterstand.  
  
Das triumphierende Lächeln, das zunächst auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen war, wurde kleiner und kleiner und machte schließlich einem Ausdruck von Entsetzen Platz. Die Farbe kroch ihr aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Das Buch zitterte in ihren Händen. Sie hatte den dringenden Wunsch, es wegzuwerfen, als stünde es in Flammen. Sie hatte die Wahrheit entdeckt. Aber die Wahrheit war so häßlich, so widerlich häßlich, dass sie wünschte, es wäre nicht passiert.  
  
Der Plan, der Plan von Dracos Vater, der hinter dieser Blume stand, entfaltete sich in furchtbarer Klarheit vor ihrem geistigen Auge.  
  
Gedanken sirrten durch ihren Verstand....Gedanken daran, dass sie Draco mochte....dass sie ihn viel mehr als nur mochte....dass sie seine spöttischen blassen Augen mochte, die kühle Glätte seiner Haut und seine spitze Zunge und seinen verletzten, kindischen Stolz, wenn er schmollte...seine kleinen Unsicherheiten und seine widerwillige Anerkennung für sie....aber das alles löschte die bittere Tatsache nicht aus, dass sie wußte, wer er war. Und wie er war.  
  
Wenn Draco es herausfand.....wenn Draco herausfand, was diese Blume konnte.... ....dann würde er sie einsetzen. Ohne Nachzudenken. Ohne Skrupel.  
  
Es war das, was er tun würde. Es war exakt das, was er tun würde. Sein Vater wußte es.  
  
Er würde es tun.  
  
Und sie, sie würde die Mitschuld an allem haben.  
  
Nein. Nein, bitte nicht.  
  
Hermione sah sich um. Nun musste es schnell gehen. Bloß nicht in der Politiksektion Percy Weasley in die Arme laufen! Aber nein, sie hörte, wie er zwei Gänge weiter irgendeinem armen Teufel irgendwas von der Druidendoktrin von 1788 vorfaselte....er war also abgelenkt....  
  
Sie fuhr zusammen, als ein Uhu sich mit rauschenden Flügeln auf ihre Schulter niederliess. Er hatte eine kurze Notiz an seiner Kralle. Unverkennbar Dracos Handschrift.  
  
Und sie wußte, dass das letzte Kapitel dieses Abenteuers unmittelbar bevorstand.  
  
Hermione liess das Buch achtlos auf den Boden fallen und lief los.  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, daß sie beobachtet wurde. 


	25. Der Bauch des Biestes

23. Der Bauch des Biestes  
  
Hermione nahm Treppe um Treppe nach unten in die Gedärme des uralten Schlosses.  
  
Die "Fröhliche Weihnachten!" plärrenden Gemälde an den Wänden, und die Zusammenstösse mit angeschickerten Mitschülern, die sie lallend grüßten, nahmen immer mehr ab, bis nur noch nackte Korridore ohne Bilder und ohne Schmuck folgten.  
  
Keine Menschenseele war in diesen unteren Teilen des Schlosses unterwegs, nicht einmal Slytherins. Das warme Kerzenlicht wurde mehr und mehr zu einem schwachen Gefunzel halb erstorbener Wachsstummel. Die Gänge wurden so niedrig, dass sie vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden schienen.  
  
Mit dem nervösen Ziehen im Magen erkannte Harry, dass Hermione dabei war, sie tief in die Unterwelt des uralten Schlosses zu führen.  
  
Sie waren hinter ihr her, seit sie ihren seltsamen kleinen Abstecher in die Bibliothek beobachtet hatten. Sie hatten beschlossen, nach ihr zu suchen, und waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um zu sehen, wie Hermine diesen staubigen Wälzer zu Boden schleuderte und sich aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Das hatte sie überzeugt, daß Probleme im Anmarsch waren. Nur in Extremsituationen würde Hermione Granger ein Buch so mißhandeln.  
  
Je weiter sie ihr folgten, desto weniger kam ihnen Hogwarts wie Hogwarts vor. Das Schloss wirkte plötzlich wie eine eigentümliche, feindliche Kreatur, die aus dunklen Geheimnissen bestand und darauf lauerte, sie zu schlucken.  
  
Der Bauch des Biestes.  
  
Hermione hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal umgesehen. Andernfalls hätte sie sie sofort entdeckt. Sie schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Ron abrupt stehen, was nicht von Vorteil war, denn eben schoss Hermione um eine weitere Ecke im verwinkelten Gewölbe.  
  
"Ron, was soll das?! Wir verlieren sie!"  
  
"Warte." Ron kniete sich auf den kühlen Steinboden und hob etwas vom Boden auf.  
  
Es war ein kleines Stück Pergament. Sie hatte es in der Eile verloren.  
  
Ron las. Während er las - es dauerte nicht lange, denn die Worte auf dem Zettel waren knapp - klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter.  
  
Rons Augen wurden groß. Rons Augen wurden größer. Rons Augen hätten nun eine Eule in deutliche Verlegenheit gebracht.  
  
"Was ist?" entnervt wandte sich Harry seinem Freund zu. Er keuchte schwer, denn Hermione gab ein ziemlich saftiges Tempo vor. Seine Brille hing ihm auf halb acht von der Nase. "Was steht da, Ron?"  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte ihm Ron das Pergament. Harry riss es ihm ungeduldig aus den Händen, rückte seine Brille zurecht und starrte auf den beschriebenen Fetzen.  
  
Hermione, Wir ziehen es durch. Gleich. Keine Verzögerungen. Das selbe Verlies wie immer. Ich erwarte dich. Draco.  
  
Sie wechselten einen Blick. Draco?  
  
"Wir ziehen es durch?" murmelte Harry.  
  
"Das selbe Verlies WIE IMMER?" keuchte Ron.  
  
Schreckliche Bilder rasten durch Harrys Kopf.  
  
Er sah Hermione, wie sie mit Malfoy schwarze Zauberformeln murmelnd vor einem blutrot funkelnden magischen Feuer kauerte. Es war furchterregend.  
  
Dann dachte er an Parvati, wie sie kicherte: "Wir dachten schon, sie hätte einen heimlichen Liebhaber oder sowas." und sah Hermione, wie sie mit einem Gläschen Schampus in der Hand in einem entzückenden Ensemble pinker Spitzenunterwäsche vor Malfoy herumtänzelte. Das war mit Abstand noch furchterregender, wenn auch nicht gänzlich ohne Reiz.  
  
"Wir müssen sie einholen!" sagte er nur.  
  
Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das alles bedeutete. Er wollte, dass Hermione, seine beste Freundin, es ihm erklärte. Und sie sollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. 


	26. Treuloses Frettchen

24. Ich liebe ein treuloses Frettchen  
  
Schon von Weitem sahen sie Hermione an den Eingängen zu den unterirdischen Verliesen stehen. Harry zerrte Ron hinter eine verrußte Säule, bevor sie sie bemerken konnte.  
  
Hermione stand vor der schweren Eisentür, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte sich nervös und ungeduldig um. Hinter der Säule warteten ihre Beobachter ebenfalls, mit angehaltenem Atem.  
  
Und zwar nicht lange.  
  
Mit wehender Robe stürmte Draco Malfoy heran.  
  
Es war seltsam, ihn rennen zu sehen. Man sah ihn sonst niemals rennen, nur schlendern oder eitel herumstolzieren, auf alle Fälle war es ein spektakulärer Anblick.  
  
Sein sonst so penibel gepflegtes und gelegtes Haar stand ihm wild vom Kopf ab, und seine fahlen Wangen waren vom Laufen rosa. Seine Weihnachts- Prachtrobe wallte um ihn herum und schien bei seinem Tempo nicht besonders hilfreich zu sein. Er atmete schwer.  
  
Hermione machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und machte den Mund auf, aber sie kam nicht dazu, einen Ton von sich zu geben.  
  
Er bremste scharf wenige Zentimeter vor ihr ab, packte sie bei den Handgelenken, riß sie an sich und dann -  
  
Küsste er sie direkt auf den Mund.  
  
Aber sowas von.  
  
Neben Harry machte Ron ein gurgelndes Geräusch, das sich stark nach Nevilles Kröte Trevor anhörte, wenn versehentlich ein Fuß auf ihn trat.  
  
Hermione wehrte sich nicht gegen den Kuss.  
  
Sie küßten sich. Und küßten sich. Und küßten sich.  
  
Hinter der Säule wurde Harry abwechselnd schlecht und schwarz vor Augen. Es kann nur ein Traum sein, redete er sich selbst zu. Das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Das ist es! Du bist noch im Bett und hast einen von diesen schrecklichen Alpträumen. Gleich kommt Snape wieder in diesem rosa Tutu rein und....  
  
Endlich war der Schrecken vorbei. Malfoy löste sich von Hermione und musterte sie mit einem seltsam irren Blick. Er stand vor ihr, als wartete er auf etwas.  
  
Nach einer Weile ächzte er: "Verdammt! Das war nichts!! Nochmal!!!"  
  
Und wollte sich erneut auf sie stürzen.  
  
Bitte nicht! Bitte bitte nicht!!! flehte Harry im Stillen.  
  
Sehnsüchtig wartete er darauf, dass Hermione nun eine vollkommen normale, menschliche Reaktion bringen würde. Wie etwa sich laut würgend auf Malfoys polierte Schuhe zu übergeben, ihm einen Buckel, eine Beinklammer und einen Maulkorb anzufluchen oder ihm wenigstens das Knie dorthin zu rammen, wo selbst Malfoy zweifellos Schmerz empfinden mußte.  
  
Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen trat sie nur sacht einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an, mit einem seltsamen Blick, der entfernt an schmelzendes Wachs erinnerte.  
  
"Draco," hauchte sie, "bevor du nochmal.... irgendwas.... tust, .es gibt da was, das ich dir sagen muss...."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Bitte lass es nicht "Ich bin schwanger!" sein, flehte er. Eine entsetzliche Vision bahnte sich in seinem Verstand an, von Hermione, wie sie mit einem häßlichen blassen blonden Baby auf den Knien in einer Muggel-Talkshow sass und sich zum Thema "Ich liebe ein treuloses Frettchen" äußerte.  
  
Aber Malfoy bedeutete ihr mit einer gebieterischen Geste, zu schweigen.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas," stiess er hervor.  
  
"Wir müssen dort weitermachen, wo wir letzte Nacht aufgehört haben! Wir probieren es so lange, bis es klappt! Es muss passieren. Sofort!"  
  
Mit einer Geste, die Harry überhaupt nicht mochte, legte Hermione ihre Hand auf Malfoys Arm. "Draco, bitte, hör mir eine Sekunde zu!"  
  
Er schüttelte brutal ihren Arm ab. "Ich hab dir lange genug zugehört!" bellte er sie an. "Meine Geduld ist am Ende! Wenn wir´s nun nicht durchziehen, war alles umsonst! Willst du das?! Willst du das, Hermione?"  
  
Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. "Warum? Warum war dann alles umsonst? Was ist passiert? Wenn wir...."  
  
"Weil mein....es ist einfach so. Glaub mir einfach."  
  
Malfoy verstummte ungeduldig, riß seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und richtete ihn drohend auf Hermione. "Ist es so besser?" fauchte er. "Nimmst du mich JETZT ernst, Hermione? Soll ich dir Beine machen?"  
  
Das merkwürdige Schimmern, das in ihre Augen getreten war, als sie ihn berührt hatte, erlosch und machte einem seltsamen, traurigen Ausdruck Platz.  
  
"Vergiss es." murmelte sie heiser. "Du willst es sowieso nicht hören."  
  
Malfoy steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, packte sie grob am Arm und fummelte mit der anderen etwas aus der Tasche, das wie ein enorm verrosteter Schlüssel aussah.  
  
"Ich bekomme, was ich will." fauchte er sie an. "Und wenn ich die komplette Nacht mir dir rumknutschen muss...."  
  
Das war offenbar zuviel für Ron.  
  
Bevor Harry irgendetwas tun, sagen oder auch nur denken konnte, war Ron bereits aus ihrem Versteck gestürzt.  
  
Harry hatte Ron noch niemals so schnell laufen sehen, weder auf der Flucht vor den Spinnen im Verzauberten Wald, noch letzten Sommer, als Percy herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Brüder ein Babyfoto von ihm nackt auf einem Bärenfell im Büro der Vertrauensschüler aufgehängt hatten.  
  
Und Ron rannte nicht nur. Er fuchtelte zur selben Zeit mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum und brüllte sich die Lunge aus dem Hals.  
  
"Neeeeiiieeeennn! Hermione, was immer es ist, du kannst ihm doch nicht trauen, lass dich nicht mit ihm ein, das ist doch Scheiße ist das, er wird dir was tun, mach kein Blödsinn hier....!"  
  
Tödlich erschrocken wirbelten Hermione und Malfoy herum.  
  
Etwas verspätet und in Ermangelung einer Alternative, was er sonst hätte tun können, stürmte Harry hinter Ron her, wohl wissend, dass er wie ein Idiot aussehen musste.  
  
Malfoy reagierte blitzschnell. Harry wußte, dass Malfoy nur ein mittelprächtiger Zauberer war, aber dafür war er schnell und skrupellos. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und holte aus....  
  
Aber Hermione war noch schneller gewesen.  
  
Das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt, wirbelte sie herum, stellte sich vor den verblüfften Malfoy und riß ihren Zauberstand heraus. Sie handelte blitzschnell. Ron quietschte überrascht, als ein Fluch ihn von den Füßen fegte, ihn direkt mit Harry kollidieren ließ und sie beide in einem Knäuel zu Boden schickte.  
  
Schwerer Qualm hüllte sie ein. Sie sahen, wie Hermiones Sneakers und Malfoys polierte Schuhe aus schwarzem Leder sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo entfernten. Sie hörten, wie ein Schlüssel klapperte, die schwere Eisentür aufknarrte und zufiel. Dann war es still. Harry wand sich keuchend am Boden.  
  
Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Zumindest keinen körperlichen Schmerz. Aber Harry spürte, wie seine Augen brannten und alles an ihm von seinem Hals abwärts sich zusammenkrampfte.  
  
Hermione hatte sie angegriffen. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sie angegriffen. Und dann... ...wurde alles schwarz um ihn. 


	27. Das Ende der Unschuld

25. Das Ende der Unschuld  
  
"Draco...." krächzte Hermione, nachdem die schwere Tür des Verlieses hinter ihnen zugefallen war, und er merkte sofort, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.  
  
Aber es interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Nichts interessierte ihn mehr, außer der Blume.  
  
Wenn er seinem Vater bis zum Morgengrauen keine Ergebnisse lieferte....  
  
Und nun wußten auch noch diese beiden Idioten bescheid. Sie waren Brillenäffchen und seinem Lakaien nur knapp entkommen. Er ärgerte sich ein bißchen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, weshalb sie Potter und Weasley angegriffen hatte. Weniger, um ihm zu helfen, als ihn daran zu hindern, etwas Schlimmeres mit ihnen anzustellen. Wenn Hermione mit ihren Rauchbomben nicht schneller gewesen wäre, hätte er selbst Potter und Weasley eine Breitseite verpaßt, die sie beide bis auf die nächsten Wochen ans Krankenbett genagelt hätte.  
  
Sie hatte es für die beiden getan. Nicht für ihn.  
  
Hermiones Freundschaft, soviel war sicher, war eine zweischneidige Angelegenheit.  
  
Sein Blick fiel erneut auf Hermione. Sie drückte sich eine Hand in die Seite und keuchte. Er beobachtete sie verstohlen. Sie bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick. Diffus wurde ihm bewußt, dass er sie letzte Nacht wirklich verletzt haben mußte. Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich liebte.... Es musste sie viel Überwindung gekostet haben, ihn zu küssen.... Und ihre Lippen waren so süß, so heiss, so sehnsuchtsvoll gewesen.....  
  
Er schüttelte die hinderlichen Gedanken ab.  
  
"Setz dich," schnarrte er und drückte sie in einen Stuhl. Sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, aber sie blieb in einer eigentümlichen Haltung sitzen, steif und unnatürlich. Irgendwas war los mit ihr.  
  
Ach, zum Teufel damit!!!  
  
Er stellte die Blume auf den Tisch und begann, fieberhaft vor ihr auf- und abzulaufen.  
  
"Ich denke, ich bin hinter das Geheimnis von dem Teil hier gekommen," verkündete er. "Unsere Versuche sind uns alle mißglückt, sie haben keine Resultate gebracht - bis auf einen. Unser gewagtestes und ungewöhnlichstes Experiment..."  
  
Er wirbelte herum und grinste sie schief an. "Der Kuss, Hermione. Du hast mich geküßt, und kurz darauf hat die Blume sich geöffnet. Da muss ein Zusammenhang bestehen. Stimmst du mir zu?"  
  
Sie saß nur versunken da und schien ihn nur teilweise zu hören. Als er sie das fragte, ruckte ihr Gesicht in die Höhe, und sie musterte ihn mit seltsamen Schatten im Gesicht.  
  
"Wir haben uns beide geküßt," murmelte sie. "Nicht nur ich dich."  
  
Er winkte ab, ungeduldig. "Von mir aus. Alles, was du willst. Auf alle Fälle ist der Kuss der Schlüssel. Es macht Sinn. Die blühende Blume ist in allen Kulturen das Zeichen für Sinnlichkeit und Lust, soweit ich weiss. Auch unter Zauberern. Und dann die Farbe der Blume, dieses Blutrot. Das Ende der Unschuld."  
  
Er sah sie scharf an. "Ich frage dich nochmal: Stimmst du mir zu?"  
  
Sie blickte ins Leere und flüsterte: "Liebe. Du hast die Liebe vergessen." Sie sah zu ihm auf. "Die blühende Blume ist auch das Symbol für aufkeimende Liebe...."  
  
Er sah ein leichtes Schimmern in den Augen und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Warum war dieses scharfsinnige Mädchen nur ausgerechnet heute so weggetreten? Er brauchte sie hier!  
  
"Nein, hier geht´s nicht um Liebe, Hermione. Hier geht es darum, dass wir dort weitermachen müssen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben!"  
  
Ein kleines, abwesendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Du willst also vorschlagen," sagte sie, "dass wir den ganzen Weihnachtsabend hier drin bleiben und uns Stunden um Stunden die Lippen wundküssen, bis die Blume aufgeht?"  
  
Er blieb abrupt stehen und musterte sie. Sie lächelte versonnen, man sah ihr an, dass der Gedanke ihr nicht unangenehm war. Unwillkürlich war Draco von ihrer Verliebtheit angewidert. Das kostete sie alles nur Zeit! Zeit, die sie nicht hatten!  
  
Aber das Lächeln währte nur kurz. Hermiones Miene überschattete sich wieder. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und hörte auf zu lächeln.  
  
"Wäre wohl nichts das Schlechteste," murmelte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
"Gut." Er kniete sich vor ihren Stuhl hin und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er ihr seine Hände auf ihre Knie. Er redete sich ein, dass er es nur tat, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Aber sie lagen eigentlich ganz gut da.  
  
Ihre Haut war warm. Es fühlte sich schön an. "Draussen, als ich dich geküßt habe, hast du mich nicht zurückgeküßt. Wahrscheinlich warst du zu überrumpelt oder so. Darum hat sich die Blume nicht weiter geöffnet. Wenn ich dich dieses Mal küsse, mußt du mitmachen."  
  
Trotz seiner Ungeduld versuchte er, seiner schneidenden Stimme einen sanften Klang zu verleihen. "Einverstanden?"  
  
Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht Stand und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Was hatte sie nur plötzlich? Verdammt, er hätte in der Quidditch-Umkleidekabine besser mal zuhören sollen, als Adrian Pucey was über die Zicken der Frauen erzählt hatte.  
  
Röte flutete in ihr Gesicht. Sie vermied seinen Blick. Sie wirkte beschämt. Und plötzlich begriff er, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte.  
  
"Hermione," sagte er misstrauisch, "Was wolltest du mir draußen eben sagen?"  
  
"Oh, Draco," flüsterte sie nur erstickt. Nicht mehr.  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und starrte auf sie herunter. Das Theater ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. "Was ist es, Hermione?"  
  
Sie blickte mit flehenden Augen zu ihm auf. Er sah, dass sie all ihren Mut zusammennehmen musste, um ihm zu sagen, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Du musst mir vertrauen, Draco," sagte sie mit dünner Stimme. "I-ich kann dir nicht alles erklären, verstehst du, du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum, aber w-wir dürfen diese Blume auf keinen Fall aufblühen lassen. Auf keinen Fall." Ihre Augen bekamen einen ängstlichen Ausdruck. Sie holte tief Luft.  
  
"Wir müssen sofort Remus Lupin und Severus Snape alarmieren. Sie sind Dumbledores Leute für die Sicherheit. Sie müssen alles wissen. Wir müssen es ihnen erzählen."  
  
Seine Stimme, als er sprach, zitterte vor kaltem Zorn. "Was?!"  
  
Sie fuhr schuldbewusst zusammen und senkte wieder den Blick. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wußte etwas über die Blume, das er nicht wußte. Und sie wollte es ihm nicht erzählen.  
  
Miststück. Miststück. Du beschissenes neunmalkluges selbstherrliches Miststück.  
  
Und plötzlich wußte Draco wieder, weshalb er dieses Mädchen vier Semester über so verabscheut hatte.  
  
"Pack endlich aus, Granger." stiess er hervor.  
  
Sie erbleichte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, Draco..." hauchte sie erneut.  
  
"Spar dir dein Oh, Draco!!!" schrie er sie an. "Ist das deine Masche, hm, Granger?! Ist das irgend so eine kranke Gryffindor-Scheiße, Leute im Stich zu lassen, in der allerletzten Sekunde, wenn alles auf dem Spiel steht? Nur, weil man ein bißchen beleidigt ist? Wie ein braves Mädchen zu den Lehrern rennen und andere ans Messer liefern!? Weil einem plötzlich alles nicht mehr moralisch genug vorkommt? Weißt du, was hier für mich auf dem Spiel steht?" Er atmete schwer.  
  
Sie sah ihn an mit diesem verliebten Hundeblick - und weigerte sich, ihm zu helfen?! Was für ein Scheißspiel war das? Er packte sie bei den Schultern und riß sie aus dem Stuhl. Sie wimmerte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
  
"Wenn ich dein kleiner Freund Potter wäre, liefe das hier anders, stimmt´s?" fauchte er, tödlich verletzt.  
  
"Wenn ich dein kleiner Freund Potter wäre, dieser Held ohne Tadel, würdest du alle Bedenken über Bord schmeissen, nicht wahr? Die Guten sind nur für die Guten da, stimmt´s? Die Guten meinen es nicht ernst mit verdorbenem Abschaum wie mir. Ich bin schließlich nur Malfoy, das kleine Frettchen, das am Ende des Semesters immer wie ein Idiot dasteht, denn das ist die Ordnung der Welt! Weißt du, was ich durchmache deswegen?! Hat DIR dein Vater schonmal ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist? Hm? Antworte mir!"  
  
"Du weißt doch nicht, was du redest," wisperte sie mit brechender Stimme.  
  
Er stiess sie abrupt in den Stuhl zurück. Sie sackte schluchzend zusammen. Er musterte sie voll Abscheu.  
  
"Weißt du, was du bist?" schnarrte er kalt. "Ein herzloses Miststück, das bist du, Granger."  
  
Sie zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen. Dann riß sie ihren Kopf in die Höhe, durchbohrte ihn mit diesem strafenden Hermione-Blick und es brach aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Ich versuche dich zu RETTEN, du verdammter Idiot!" heulte sie auf. "Hier ist nur einer herzlos, und das ist dein Vater! E-er läßt dich ins offene Messer laufen mit diesem Teil da....! Geschenk, am Arsch! Diese Blume ist eine tickende Zeitbombe, Draco, sie dürfte überhaupt nicht existieren, sie muss vernichtet werden, es ist besser so für alle....! Ich will dir helfen, wir müssen raus aus dieser Sache, sofort! Ich tu´s für dich!"  
  
"Lügnerin," fauchte er.  
  
Sie bebte. Ihr Gesicht war rot und tränenfeucht. "Ich tu´s, weil ich dich liebe," flüsterte sie. Es war ihr nur zu deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sie es schmerzte, das auszusprechen.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.  
  
"Granger," höhnte er bitter, "Mach dich nicht lächerlich." 


	28. Hermiones Gewissen

26. Hermiones Gewissen  
  
Einen Moment über sprach keiner von ihnen. Nur Hermiones heiseres Schluchzen war zu hören.  
  
Auch Draco war nach Heulen zu Mute. Aus Wut. Und aus Furcht davor, was sein Vater tun würde. Aber er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben geheult - nicht, wenn Zeugen dabei waren. Und er tat es auch heute nicht.  
  
Er spürte, dass sie ihn verstohlen mit verweinten Augen beobachtete. Angeekelt wich er ihrem Blick aus. Plötzlich erhob sie sich und machte ein paar Schritte aus seiner Reichweite.  
  
Er fuhr herum und musterte sie erschrocken.  
  
Entsetzt bemerkte er, dass sie zur Tür zurückwich.  
  
"Draco," flüsterte sie ein letztes Mal eindringlich seinen Namen, "wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, werde ich allein zu Lupin und Snape gehen. Ich bleibe keine Minute länger in einem Raum mit dieser teuflischen Blume da."  
  
Sie sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. "Wenn du schlau bist, versuchst du nicht, mich aufzuhalten."  
  
Sie machte zögerlich wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick wurde weich. "Und wenn du sehr schlau bist," meinte sie erstickt, "Kommst du mit mir. Bitte, sei schlau."  
  
Er erwiderte ihren flehenden Blick ungläubig. Nein! Niemals! Sie durfte ihm nicht entwischen!  
  
Er riß seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Aber Hermione hatte anscheinend damit gerechnet. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hielt auch sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
Gleichzeitig setzten sie zum Petrificus-Fluch an. Aber Hermione war eine Sekunde schneller. Wie immer. Sie wisperte den Fluch mehr, als dass sie ihn sprach.  
  
"Petrificus semifex."  
  
Draco fühlte, wie sein Körper seine Bewegungen einfror, ihn lähmte, zum Gefängnis wurde. Er blieb stehen, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, unfähig, sich zu rühren.  
  
Keine schlechte Pose für ne Statue, eigentlich, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Vergisss es Draco, dachte er dann. Du wirst NIEMALS Ruhm ernten. Wie du siehst.  
  
Hermione liess ihren Zauberstab sinken und trat auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sich vor ihm auf die Zehenspitzen und pflückte den Zauberstab aus seiner versteinerten Hand.  
  
Warum musste sie auch in allem so verdammt DURCHDACHT sein?!  
  
Sie steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und musterte ihn.  
  
Sie stand nur einige Milimeter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte ihren Duft riechen. Sie roch frisch und rein, ein bißchen nach Zitrone, und nach frischem Tau. Ihre Lippen flatterten.  
  
Dann stellte sie sich noch einmal auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und küßte seine erkalteten Lippen.  
  
Wie verrückt dieses Mädchen doch ist, dachte er.  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte schief. "Verzeih mir," meinte sie. "Aber wenn dieser Fluch nachläßt, werde ich wohl nie wieder so nah an dich rankommen, schätze ich."  
  
Sie wandte sich ab. Mit gesenktem Kopf, als warte draußen auf sie der Block des Henkers, drückte sie die schwere Eisentür auf. Dann blieb sie noch einmal stehen und blickte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Draco sah Zärtlichkeit in ihren Augen, und Trauer.  
  
"Ich habe die mildere Form des Petrificus-Fluches benutzt," erklärte sie seiner versteinerten Gestalt sanft. "Sie lähmt deinen Körper, aber dein Verstand arbeitet weiter. Und in einer halben Stunde wird er aufhören, zu wirken. Wenn alles gutgeht, bin ich schon vorher wieder da, mit Lupin und Snape. Dann werden wir uns um dich kümmern. Dann wirst du alles erfahren, was ich dir jetzt nicht sagen kann. Du wirst sehen, es ist besser so. Und wenn ich länger brauche als eine halbe Stunde - "  
  
Sie verstummte kurz. Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder von ihm ab und machte den ersten Schritt aus der Tür.  
  
"Wenn ich länger brauche, steht es dir frei, zu fliehen. Wohin immer du willst," murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
Schwer fiel die Eisentür hinter ihr ins Schloß. 


	29. Tödliche Irrtümer

27. Tödliche Irrtümer  
  
Draco wartete.  
  
Verzweifelter Hass loderte nutzlos gegen die Wände seines leblosen Körpers.  
  
Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? Eine Minute? Zehn Minuten? Mehr?  
  
Er spürte in seinem Körper nach, ob der Effekt des Zaubers schon nachliess. Aber da war nichts. Er war nur ein Verstand in einem Körper aus Eis.  
  
Aber vielleicht hatte das kleine Dreckstück ihn bei dem Fluch auch angelogen.  
  
Vielleicht würde er Stunden hier ausharren, bis sie zurückkehrte - hinter sich diesen Waschlappen Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und einen Trupp Dementoren, die ihn nach Askaban verschleppen würden.  
  
Und Hermione, die Gerechte, und die Mächte des Guten würden wieder mal triumphieren, weil er so dumm war, ihr zu vertrauen.  
  
Sie für seine Freundin zu halten.  
  
Askaban. Oh bitte nicht.  
  
Er hasste Hermione für alles. Dieses Mädchen wagte es und sagte ihm ins Gesicht, sie würde ihn lieben. Und zerrte doch den einzigen Strohhalm von ihm weg, den er noch hatte. Was für eine Liebe sollte das sein?  
  
Aber noch mehr hasste er sich selbst. Wie hatte er ihr vertrauen können? Und wie hatte er sie so unterschätzen können?  
  
Und er dachte noch, er könnte sich in dieses Mädchen vielleicht verlieben.  
  
Was für ein Narr war er gewesen.  
  
Schlammblüter, dachte er voller Haß. Wie hatte er sich so erniedrigen können. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, diesem wertlosen Schlammblut zu vertrauen.  
  
Und sein Verstand erzitterte, als der Zorn, der seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater hilflos durch seinen Körper rauschte, schließlich, endlich ein Ziel fand.  
  
Ich hasse dich, Hermione Granger, dachte er, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in seinem Leben schon einmal so einen klaren, leidenschaftlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, ich wünschte, du wärst...  
  
Wenn er sich hätte umdrehen könnten, hätte er sehen können, wie die Blume hinter ihm langsam und träge ihre blutroten Blätter entfaltete.  
  
Weit entfernt auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys schreckte Lucius mit einem leisen Schrei aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf und starrte voller Entsetzen in die Dunkelheit. Neben ihm stöhnte Narcissa im Schlaf und presste sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. "Draco, du Idiot," keuchte er, "was tust du denn da?!"  
  
Genüßlich reckte die Blume ihre rotfunkelnden Blätter ins schwache Kerkerlicht. Ihr schwerer, betäubender Duft vertrieb den Moder und erfüllte das Kellerverlies.  
  
Draco achtete nicht darauf. Er sah Hermiones Gesicht vor sich, während er in Gedanken zu ihr sprach.  
  
Die Blume leuchtete in voller Pracht, rot wie Blut.  
  
Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst....  
  
"...TOT!" Mit fassungslosen, schreckensbleichen Augen richtete sich Madam Pomfrey über der reglosen Hermione auf. "Dieses Mädchen ist t-tot...!"  
  
"Nein!" schrie Ron auf. "Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
Harry sank gegen die Wand des Krankenzimmers. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen löste sich auf.  
  
Nein, dachte er.  
  
Bitte nein.  
  
Draco fühlte sich besser.  
  
Er wußte, dass es nichts änderte. Hermione würde die Schule alarmieren, da konnte er sie verfluchen, so viel er wollte. Gedanken richteten nichts aus. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.  
  
Aber nachdem dieser Gedanke, der Gedanke des Hasses, sein Ende erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich besser. Befreit.  
  
Die weichen Gefühle, die in ihm für Hermione existiert haben mochten, waren endlich verstummt.  
  
Sein Inneres war wieder wie vorher, still, dunkel und regungslos wie ein kalter See.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte er sich wieder wie der alte Draco.  
  
Und das war doch was.  
  
Er konnte nicht sehen, dass hinter ihm auf den Tisch die Blume nach Sekunden des prachtvollen Blühens nun schwarz und trocken und endgültig tot war. 


	30. Passionate Crimes

30. Passionate Crimes  
  
Als Draco die letzten Worte sprach, war seine Stimme kaum noch zu hören, ein leises Kratzen.  
  
Aber das machte keinen Unterschied, denn in Severus Snapes Büro war es so still, dass selbst das heisere Knistern des Zauberfeuers sich nach einem mittleren Erdbeben anhörte. Man hörte die versammelten Menschen noch nicht einmal atmen.  
  
".....sie hatte nicht gelogen. Nach einer halben Stunde spürte ich, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Ich stürmte sofort zurück nach oben, ich wollte.....ich weiß eigentlich nicht, was ich wollte.....und da sah ich diesen Tumult in der Großen Halle. Alle liefen durcheinander und schrieen und stritten, und es hieß, Hermione sei....." seine Stimme erstarb.  
  
Mit einer sachten Geste schob ihm Snape einen Becher Tee hin, aber Draco beachtete weder seinen Hauslehrer noch den Tee.  
  
Sein ausdrucksloser Blick ging an allen Anwesenden vorbei, ins Leere.  
  
"....und da wusste ich, dass ich es war." schloss er seinen Bericht tonlos. "I-ich hatte sie....es muss diese Blume sein....aber ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist."  
  
Draco sah plötzlich auf. Seine blassen Augen irrten einen Moment ziellos durch den Raum, denn die anderen mieden seinen Blick, und er mied ihren. Schließlich heftete er seine Augen schüchtern auf Dumbledore.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht," hauchte er. Dieses Mal war keine List in seiner flehenden Stimme.  
  
Die Beine bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, hatte Harry alles mit angehört. Aber er fühlte keine Wut, keinen Rachedurst. Vor seinen Augen spielte sich nur immer wieder dieser Augenblick ab, in dem er Hermiones Gesicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Wie sie alle dort um das Bett herumstanden, während Madam Pomfrey, schluchzend und seltsam liebevoll ein weißes Laken über die reglose Hermione breitete. Es war die zärtlichste und schmerzvollste und schrecklichste Geste gewesen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich verödet. Leer.  
  
Remus Lupin räusperte sich. Der trockene Laut knallte in dem totenstillen Raum wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist nun an der Zeit, dass Professor Snape und ich unsere restlichen Ergebnisse preisgeben," meinte er stockend. "Damit alle begreifen, was dort wirklich geschehen ist."  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich auf Lupin, aber keine eindringlicher als Dracos. Er presste seine Hände so stark zusammen, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
Lupin nahm ein Buch von Snapes Schreibtisch und blätterte es nachdenklich auf, als sei er ziemlich froh, nicht in die Gesichter der Anwesenden schauen zu müssen. Seine Stimme war eine Spur zu nüchtern, um echt zu sein.  
  
"Etwas verspätet alarmierte uns Hagbart, der Boss der Koboldkolonne in der Bibliothek, dass er am Abend von Hermiones Tod ein Buch in der historischen Sektion am Boden liegend gefunden hatte. Aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht - erinnert euch, es war Weihnachten, in der ganzen Schule herrschte Ausnahmezustand - und es einfach wieder an seinen Platz gestellt. Erst später fand er heraus, dass sein Bruder Watzlav Hermione mit eben diesem Buch gesehen hatte."  
  
Er klappte das Buch zu und hielt es so, dass alle anderen den Einband sehen konnten.  
  
Es war ein ziemlich vermoderter Wälzer in ranzigem schwarzen Leder, und der Titel war "Als sie noch lebten. Ausgestorbene Pflanzen der Zaubererwelt und ihre Kräfte."  
  
Snape nahm Lupin das Buch aus der Hand, klappte eine bestimmte Seite auf und baute sich bedrohlich vor Draco auf.  
  
"Erkennen Sie das hier wieder, Mister Malfoy?" fragte er scharf.  
  
Draco sah nur kurz hin und wandte sich so heftig ab, als käme ein tödlicher Blitz aus dem Buch. "Nehmen Sie das WEG," keuchte er.  
  
Snape schnaubte. "Darum haben Sie all die Zeit ergebnislos gesucht, sehen Sie?" sagte er kühl zu Draco. "Sie und Miss Granger haben natürlich nach etwas geforscht, das noch existiert. Aber Sie hätten nach etwas suchen müssen, das eigentlich tot sein sollte. Eine Blume aus der Vorzeit. Miss Granger hat es irgendwie herausbekommen."  
  
Ron fuhr zusammen. Harry dachte an die fossile Schnecke in dem Amulett und Hermiones Gesicht, als sie sie fallenliess. Ich war so dumm, hallte ihre Stimme durch seinen Verstand.  
  
Snape stellte das Buch aufrecht auf seinen Schreibtisch. Die anderen richteten sich auf, um das Bild zu sehen, das er Draco gezeigt hatte.  
  
Eine Blume. Eine offene Blume mit einem Stil aus schwärzlichem Grün und mit schönen, spitzen Blättern, blutrot.  
  
Das war sie also. 


	31. Der Todeswunsch

30. Der Todeswunsch  
  
Das Bild wirkte, zumindest auf manche der Anwesenden, wie ein Bombe.  
  
Professor McGonagall, die stumm vor sich hingeweint hatte, stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und griff sich voll Ekel an den Hals.  
  
Professor Dumbledore schoss halb aus seinem Stuhl und murmelte, "Wie kann das sein? Wie kann das nur sein?!"  
  
Unter den Erwachsenen im Zimmer brach Tumult aus. Alle war aus ihren Stühlen gesprungen und scharten sich um das Buch, murmelnd und Halbsätze ausstoßend.  
  
"Ähm.....Sirs? Madam?" versuchte Harry, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Was....?"  
  
Aber niemand beachtete ihn.  
  
" - ich kann es nicht fassen.....was für ein teuflischer Plan - "  
  
" - seht euch das an, ich hab sie mir immer kleiner vorgestellt....wie schrecklich - "  
  
" - hat sie ihm einfach per Post zugeschickt, man stelle sich das vor - "  
  
" - aber sie war doch ausgestorben....wie haben sie - "  
  
Wer von all dem Aufruhr unberührt blieb, war Draco. Er war im Sessel zusammengesunken, starrte mit glasigen blassen Augen ins Leere und schien nicht besonders ansprechbar.  
  
Es hatte aber auch keiner Lust, es zu versuchen.  
  
Dumbledore neigte sich kopfschüttelnd über das Buch. "Es gibt Dinge," flüsterte er schwach, "von denen man hofft, dass man sie nie im Leben zu Gesicht bekommt...."  
  
"Wie kann man nur?!" krächzte McGonagall. "Wie kann man das nur tun? So etwas einem Jungen zu geben....einem halben Kind....."  
  
Scheu hob Ron die Hand. "Bitte," versuchte er, sich mit dünner Stimme Gehör zu verschaffen, "bitte, was macht diese Blume?"  
  
Die Erwachsenen hoben abrupt den Kopf und blinzelten Ron an, etwas irritiert, als fiele ihnen soeben erst wieder an, dass die Jungen auch noch im Raum waren.  
  
Einen Moment sprach niemand etwas. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin und McGonagall schwiegen.  
  
Nur nervöse Blicke flogen zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
  
Schließlich seufzte Dumbledore. "Was ihr hier in diesem Buch seht," begann er widerstrebend, "ist eine der tödlichsten Waffen, die diese Welt jemals kannte. Tödlich, weil sie lautlos und spurlos mordet und obendrein auch noch leicht zu benutzen ist - viel zu leicht. Sie ist älter als die Menschheit, aber erst in den Händen der Menschen hat sie ihr tödliches Potential voll entwickelt. Wir hatten alle geglaubt, sie sei auf dieser Welt schon vor Jahrhunderten vernichtet worden. Aber," er warf Draco einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, "offensichtlich ist es einer Gruppe skrupelloser Personen gelungen, eine neue Generation zu züchten."  
  
Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken und blickte die drei Schüler abwechselnd an.  
  
"Ich nehme an, keiner von ihnen weiß, was ein Todeswunsch ist?" fragte er.  
  
Todeswunsch. Hörte sich furchtbar an. Aber sie konnten diesem Wort keine Bedeutung zuordnen. Noch nicht.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Ron ebenfalls. Draco reagierte überhaupt nicht.  
  
Dumbledore wies auf das Buch. "Das da ist ein Todeswunsch," sagte er.  
  
"Sie macht, dass Gedanken töten können."  
  
Ein unirdisches, schweres Stöhnen ertönte. Draco war aus seiner Starre erwacht und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. 


	32. Vollprofi im Hassen

31. Vollprofi im Hassen  
  
Snape wandte sich zu ihm um, nachdenklich. Dann begann er, zu erzählen.  
  
"Diese Blume existierte schon in vorsintflutlicher Zeit. Keiner weiß, wann sie ihre tödliche Macht entwickelte, und warum. Es dauerte auch eine Weile, bis man herausbekam, was sie tut, denn schließlich hinterlässt sie keine Spuren. Aber nachdem man sie erst als Waffe entdeckt hatte, spielte sie lange Zeit eine mächtige Rolle in verschiedenen Zaubererfehden. Ein Todeswunsch blüht nur einmal, dann stirbt sie wieder. Aber das eine Mal genügt schon."  
  
Snape klappte das Buch mit einer hasserfüllten Geste zu und begann, im Raum auf und abzulaufen.  
  
"Sie bezieht ihre Macht aus Hass. Sie öffnet sich nur, wenn sie Hass in ihrer Nähe spürt. Und ist sie erst einmal erblüht, ist sie ein unschlagbares Mordinstrument. Hat man einen Todeswunsch in den Händen, kann man seinen Feind töten, ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen. Der bloße Gedanke reicht. Man braucht nur seine Wünsche fest auf den Tod des anderen zu richten, und er stirbt. Sofort. Ohne eine Spur äußeren Einwirkens. Die Blume raubt ihm den Lebensfunken."  
  
Snape schnippte mit den Fingern. In seinem Sessel fuhr Draco zusammen. "Einfach so."  
  
"Die Blume richtete viele verheerende Katastrophen an," mischte sich McGonagall, inzwischen etwas gefasster, ein.  
  
"Stellt euch vor, wenn man einen Menschen durch einen bloßen Gedanken töten kann....die Menschen starben zu Tausenden... Und schlimmer noch als die absichtlichen Morde waren die vielen Male, die sie versehentlich benutzt wurde, denn es ist so leicht, durch sie zu töten. Die Menschen sind nun einmal dumm genug und denken Sachen wie -Ich wünschte, er würde tot umfallen!-, wenn sie wütend sind. Das kommt vor. Aber wenn ein Todeswunsch in der Nähe ist, verwandelt sich dieser Gedanke in ein Mordinstrument. Darum hat irgendwann eine Delegation aus etwas helleren Zauberern beschlossen, dieses mörderische Gewächs ein für alle Mal als Machtmittel zu unterbinden. Sie reisten durch die Welt und taten ihr Bestes- unter Einsatz ihres Lebens - um den Todeswunsch bis auf die letzte Knospe auszurotten....offenbar vergebens." schloss sie mit finsterem Blick.  
  
Snape war hinter Draco getreten, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, wieder aufzublicken.  
  
"Die Blume hat nur einen Haken," fuhr er fort. "um zu funktionieren, muss man sie an das Ziel seines Hasses näher als eine Meile heranbringen."  
  
Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Fragt mich nicht, was das soll, hat irgendwas mit Botanik zu tun."  
  
Er zögerte einen Moment. "Und hier begann Lucius´ Plan." Stellte er dann fest.  
  
"Er hatte nie besonderes Vertrauen in das Können seines Sohnes, aber er wusste, dass Draco eine Sache hervorragend konnte." Er musterte die regungslose Gestalt vor ihm mit leisem Bedauern.  
  
"Hassen." sagte er dann.  
  
"Draco konnte großartig hassen. Das war seine hervorstechende Fähigkeit, er war ein Vollprofi im Hassen. Und mehr als alle anderen,"  
  
Snape sah auf und fixierte Harry mit schwarzen Augen,  
  
"hasste er Harry Potter."  
  
"Insbesondere nach dem Quidditch," ergänzte Lupin grimmig.  
  
Ohne auf den Effekt zu achten, den seine Worte bei Harry hinterließen, fuhr Snape fort.  
  
"Lucius wusste, dass sein Sohn sich täglich mindestens zehnmal wünschte, dass Potter tot von seinem Besen fiel. Also beschloss er, ihn als Instrument für diesen Plan zu benutzen und ließ den Todeswunsch in die Schule schmuggeln. Kein schlechter Plan, wie man zugeben muss. Niemand wusste, dass der Todeswunsch noch existiert, und niemand vermutete etwas derartiges in Hogwarts - das heißt, Potters Spickoskop reagierte natürlich sofort, aber niemand erkannte die Ursache. Früher oder später musste es einfach passieren. Potter würde tot umfallen, und niemand könnte es sich erklären. Aber Draco tat etwas, womit Lucius sicherlich nicht gerechnet hatte - er wandte sich an Miss Granger um Hilfe. Und alles kam so, wie wir es eben erfahren haben."  
  
Draco richtete sich mit aschfahlem Gesicht in dem Sessel auf. "Warum haben sie ihn nicht einfach machen lassen, als er mich töten wollte?!" murmelte er müde und nickte Ron zu.  
  
Noch immer erschauerte Harry unter dem Eindruck von Snapes Worten.  
  
Hermione. Sie hatte der Fluch erwischt, der IHN hätte töten sollen. Abermals hatte einer die Breitseite abbekommen, die für ihn bestimmt war. Und diesmal seine beste Freundin. Ihre letzten Worte...Es ist vorbei. Sie hatte es gewusst. Und sie war seinetwegen gestorben.  
  
"Sie ist nicht deinetwegen gestorben, Harry," erriet Dumbledore seine Gedanken. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die dunkle Seite deinen Tod will. Bitte vergiss das nie."  
  
Behutsam erhob sich der alte Schulleiter und schlenderte zu Harry hinüber, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. "Es ist von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit, dass du dir keine Vorwürfe machst," sagte er sanft.  
  
Hinter ihnen nickte Lupin. "Du musst nun stark sein, Harry."  
  
"Ich höre immer nur HARRY," fauchte ihnen plötzlich ein eiskaltes Zischeln um die Ohren. 


	33. Ich höre immer nur HARRY

32. Ich höre immer nur HARRY  
  
Überrascht wandten sich alle zu Draco um.  
  
Er war auf die Beine gesprungen und musterte die kleine Gruppe um Harrys Stuhl hasserfüllt. Er sah nicht mehr müde und teilnahmslos aus, sondern hellwach. Viel zu wach. In seinem Blick funkelte der altvertraute Hass.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht!" zischte er. "Ein Mädchen ist tot, und die ach so berühmten Zauberer stehen hier rum und hätscheln Potter, damit er keine Sinnkrise bekommt! Steht hier etwa SEIN Leben auf dem Spiel? Geht es eigentlich immer nur um SEINE Probleme?!" er sah sich wild um.  
  
"Verdammt, ich wusste es," brummte Snape in sich hinein. "Nach all den harten Nächten im Wald...er dreht durch....ich hätte ihm keinen Kaffee einflößen sollen...."  
  
"Bin ich DAFÜR zurückgekommen?!" spie Draco ihm vor die Füße. "Damit ich hier in Potters Gruppentherapie rumsitze?! Geht es hier nun nicht mehr um Hermione, oder was ?!"  
  
"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bist du überhaupt nicht ZURÜCKGEKOMMEN, Malfoy," bemerkte Lupin trocken. "Vielmehr haben Severus und ich dich an Haaren hierher geschleift, während du gestrampelt und nach Wizard Amnesty International gebrüllt hast. Nur so als Tip: der empörte Held ist nicht deine beste Masche. Schalt lieber wieder um auf weinerliches Selbstmitleid. Steht dir besser."  
  
"Sie haben als Allerletzter das Recht, sich hier aufzuspielen, Mister Malfoy," schnauzte McGonagall entrüstet.  
  
Aber Draco beachtete weder sie noch Snape, noch den leichenblassen Harry. Er marschierte nur direkt zu Dumbledore hinüber und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Holen Sie sie zurück," stiess er hervor. Seine Stimme zitterte. Seine Fäuste ballten sich. "Holen Sie sie zurück, Dumbledore. Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen....es ist mir gleichgültig, was mit MIR passiert. Aber helfen Sie Hermione."  
  
"Helfen?!" Ron, in seiner Ecke, lachte rau.  
  
"Hermione ist tot, Malfoy, du hast sie umgebracht, ihr ist nicht mehr zu helfen."  
  
Die Worte "Hermione" und "tot" in einem Satz zu hören, schien Draco noch immer maßlos zu erschrecken. Er erstarrte. Er holte ein paar Male tief Luft. Dann sah er zu Dumbledore auf, und in seinen Augen stand etwas, das keiner der Anwesenden bisher von ihm kannte.  
  
Respekt. Und der Wunsch, zu vertrauen.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," sprach er den Namen aus, den er bisher nur benutzt hatte, um über ihn zu lästern, "Man sagt, Sie sind der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit. Mein Vater hat mir immer versichert, das sei eine Lüge, aber heute will ich daran glauben. Ich muss es. Beweisen Sie es mir. Beweisen Sie mir, dass mein Vater unrecht hat." er befeuchtete seine schmalen Lippen und kämpfte offenbar mit sich. Dann sprach er ein sehr seltenes, sehr ungewohntes Wort aus.  
  
"Bitte. Ich weiß, wenn irgendein Zauberer das, was ich getan habe, wiedergutmachen kann, dann sind Sie es. Bitte holen Sie Hermione wieder zurück."  
  
Ein heftiges Gefühl brandete in Harry auf, ein rasendes Hoffnungsgefühl. Er richtete sich mit trockenem Mund in seinem Stuhl auf. Er bemerkte, dass auch Ron neben ihm den Atem anhielt. Natürlich! Daran hatten sie noch überhaupt nicht gedacht! Dumbledore musste doch einen Zauber kennen, der den Todeswunsch besiegen konnte. Er war der bedeutendste Zauberer ihrer Zeit! Er MUSSTE einfach!  
  
Aber Dumbledore hörte sich Dracos Flehen nur wortlos an und schien in düstere Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Professor?" fragte Draco zaghaft. "Es existiert doch ein Mittel, diesen Fluch zu brechen? Nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein abwesender, teilnahmsloser Blick trat in Dumbledores Augen. Er seufzte schwer. Einmal. Zweimal.  
  
"Nein, so ein Mittel existiert nicht," sagte er dann leise. 


	34. Dracos Reue

33. Dracos Reue  
  
Draco strauchelte. Er war weißer als eine Wand. Gerade noch im rechten Moment konnte Snape ihn festhalten, damit er nicht auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.  
  
Ron machte ein ersticktes Geräusch.  
  
Vor Harrys Augen wurde es schwarz. Die Hoffnung starb in ihm, schnell und schmerzhaft. Es war, als würde Hermione noch einmal von ihrer Seite gerissen.  
  
Aber bevor der Schmerz, der Dumbledores Antwort auslöste, sich voll in seinem Gehirn entfalten konnte, kam der nächste Schock.  
  
"Draco!" quiekte Snape erschrocken zwei Oktaven über seiner gewohnten Tonlage und benutzte sogar, was er sonst nie tat, dessen Vornamen.  
  
Draco hatte sich von Snape losgerissen und steuerte mit einem irren, aber äußerst entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem bleichen Gesicht, auf einen Fensterverschlag zu.  
  
Lupin, mit seinen Raubtierinstinkten, stürzte hinterher und schaffte des eben noch, Dracos Beine zu ergreifen, bevor es ihm gelang, sich mit aller Macht gegen die Scheibe zu werfen.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich los!" Draco ruderte mit den Armen und trat Lupin gegen die Brust.  
  
"Mister....Malfoy...nehmen Sie doch Vernunft an...Mister Malfoy....bitte...."  
  
Keuchend versuchte Lupin, Draco wieder auf den Boden zu zerren. Aber Draco, der weder zu den Größten noch zu den Stärksten zählte, entwickelte ungeheure Kräfte.  
  
"Wow," krächzte Ron tonlos. "Wow. Mit Abstand die beste Idee, die er je hatte."  
  
Während Lupin sich bemühte, den strampelnden Draco vom Fensterrahmen abzulösen, wanderte Harrys Blick hinüber zu Dumbledore. Er sah müde und sehr alt aus. Schwer sank er in den Stuhl, der ihm am nächsten stand. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, versunken.  
  
"Ein solches Mittel existiert nicht," wiederholte er leise, seltsam heiser.  
  
Snape hatte sich dem rangelnden Duo am Fenster zugewandt und musterte den Selbstmordversuch seines Lieblingsschülers mit erstaunlich mildem Interesse.  
  
Schließlich schien es ihm zu reichen. "Mister Malfoy!" bellte er.  
  
"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen! Sie sollten inwzischen wissen, daß Sie sich hier drin nicht zu Tode stürzen können. Wir befinden uns im Keller und das da ist mein Speiseaufzug, kein Fenster."  
  
Kraftlos sank Draco unter Lupins Griff zusammen, und es gelang ihm, ihn wieder mit den Füßen auf dem Boden abzustellen. Lupin warf Snape einen ungewohnt verbiesterten Blick zu.  
  
"Sie...hätten....das...nicht früher...erwähnen können?!" ächzte er, sich die schmerzende Brust haltend.  
  
Snape lächelte ihn lieblich an.  
  
Es war ein Fehler. Draco nutzte den kurzen Moment, den die Lehrer nicht auf ihn achteten. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung wirbelte Draco herum, versetzte Snape einen herzhaften Tritt in die unteren Körperregionen, schlug Lupin eine Flanke, stürzte an das Schränkchen, in dem Snape die Todestränke aufbewahrte, riß eine Flasche mit einem besonders großen Totenkopf darauf heraus und wollte das Gebräu in einem Schluck herunterstürzen.  
  
"A-accio Arsenic....!" röchelte Snape, der sich am Boden wandt, und die Flasche sauste aus Dracos bleicher verkrampfter Hand auf ihn zu. Lupin fing sie auf und studierte das Etikett.  
  
"Dr Zahngolds Gutbuster 500", rief er aus. "Merlin, DAS hätte eine Sauerei gegeben...."  
  
"Offensichtlich....kann....ich.....noch nicht mal das....!" keuchte Draco finster.  
  
"Überlasst ihn mir," schnaufte Snape, der sich noch immer krümmte, "ich dreh ihm den Hals u-"  
  
"RUUUUUUHEEE! Das REICHT!!"  
  
Alles verstummte. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich blass und ernst aus seinem Stuhl erhoben. Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. 


	35. Nichts ausrichten?

34. Wir können hier nichts ausrichten?  
  
"Es reicht. Es reicht für heute Nacht. Geht nun alle. Der Abend war schwer genug für uns. Severus, ich überlasse den jungen Malfoy ihrer Obhut, bis entschieden ist, was mit ihm passiert. Und halten Sie ihn um Merlins Willen von Ihren Giften fern, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Ich denke nicht, dass er nach Askaban geschickt wird. Meiner Ansicht nach hat er jetzt schon die schlimmste Strafe erhalten, die man sich vorstellen kann."  
  
Er sah den keuchenden Draco, der vollkommen teilnahmslos vor Snapes Giftschrank kauerte, durchdringend an.  
  
"Für Lucius Malfoy allerdings sehe ich eine schwarze Zukunft voraus. Ich werde das Ministerium über alles ins Bild setzen. Und dieses Mal windet er sich nicht wieder heraus."  
  
Dracos Blick blieb gleichgültig.  
  
Prfoessor McGonagall öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Dumbledore schnitt ihr ungewohnt kühl das Wort ab.  
  
"Minerva, bringen Sie Harry und Ron zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und lassen Sie ihnen alle Fürsorge zukommen, die sie nun brauchen. Lupin, entfernen Sie diese Utensilien für schwarze Magie und machen Sie sie unschädlich. Morgen werde ich eine Konferenz aller Lehrer und Auroren einberufen und versuchen, auch einen Vertreter des Ministeriums zu bekommen. Das alles liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand."  
  
Er nahm die Brille ab und begann, sich die Nasenwurzel zu reiben. Er sah nicht sehr wie der größte Magier seiner Zeit aus. Gebrechlich und schwach, das eher. Sein Gesicht wirkte fahl. Bei seinen letzten Sätzen wirkte er nahezu geistesabwesend.  
  
"Es ist nun erst einmal das Wichtigste, dass wir morgen die Grangers in angemessener Weise empfangen. Sie brauchen jetzt jede Unterstützung. Darum sollten wir uns alle noch genügend ausruhen. Ich werde mich ebenfalls zurückziehen."  
  
Er erhob sich und nickte allen Anwesenden zum Abschied zu, knapp und, wie Harry fand, fast ein bisschen - kalt.  
  
Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dumbledore daran gelegen war, so schnell es ging von ihnen allen wegzukommen.  
  
Aber er wollte nicht ins Bett. Der Gedanke bereitete ihm Grauen. Ins Bett gehen, schlafen, und am nächsten morgen Frühstücken gehen, als sei nichts, aber auch gar nichts geschehen....  
  
Dabei WAR etwas geschehen. Die Normalität war ausradiert. Da konnte Dumbledore noch so viel über Ruhe sprechen....  
  
Andererseits verführte ihn der Gedanke, zu schlafen....in ein tiefes schwarzes traumloses Loch zu fallen....der entsetzlichen Realität für einige Zeit zu entfliehen...  
  
Ron schien das selbe zu denken, denn er stand widerstrebend auf und streckte seinem besten Freund die Hand hin.  
  
"Komm", murmelte er. "Wir können hier nichts ausrichten."  
  
Auch Lupin erhob sich, klaubte die Utensilien von Dracos Zauberexperiment - ein ziemlich abgegriffener Rattenschädel, drei platte tote Kröten, ein Alraunen-Rest und etwas Glibschiges, das nach Milz aussah - zusammen, reichte Dumbledore zum Abschied die Hand - höflicherweise natürlich die Hand, die nicht Milz- und Krötenverschmiert war - und wollte zur Tür.  
  
Aber etwas hielt sie davon ab, den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Sie wandten sich um.  
  
Eine seltsame Stille war eingetreten.  
  
Snape und McGonagall machten keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Im Gegenteil. Sie standen da wie versteinert und starrten den Schulleiter an in einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und, wie Harry erstaunt feststellte - blankem Zorn.  
  
Snape war der Erste, der sprach.  
  
"Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Direktor," fauchte er, wobei Direktor diesmal einen unerhört unfreundlichen Unterton hatte.  
  
McGonagall hatte die vornehmen Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte Dumbledore aus zornfunkelnden Augen an.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen, Albus," keuchte sie, "dass du es fertig bringst, diesen verzweifelten Jungen so ins Gesicht zu lügen!" 


	36. Unter Dumbledores Teppich

35. Unter Dumbledores Teppich  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich zu den beiden erzürnten Lehrern um. Harry hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er zu einem so abweisenden Blick überhaupt fähig wäre.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, wovon ihr beide sprecht," sagte er kühl.  
  
McGonagall wischte seine Worte mit einer wütenden Handbewegung fort. Ihre Miene hätte jeden Schüler auf den nächsten Baum getrieben.  
  
"Und ob du das weißt, Albus! Wir alle hier respektieren und bewundern dich, aber du kannst doch nicht so tun, als seiest du blind, wenn es um so entscheidende Dinge geht! Es geht um Hermione Granger, verstehst du, es geht hier um das Leben eines Mädchens, das vollkommen schuldlos zu Tode gekommen ist, weil sie eine Katastrophe verhindern wollte!"  
  
"Und es geht um die Existenz dieses Jungen hier," schnauzte Snape und wies auf Draco, "der gegen seinen Willen in einen Mord hineingezogen worden ist!"  
  
Dumbledore richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Es war ein imposanter und einschüchternder Anblick.  
  
"Ich will kein Wort mehr von euch hören! Wir haben es bei Cedric nicht getan, und wir haben es bei Sirius nicht getan, wir haben es damals bei...bei den Potters nicht getan und auch sonst nie!"  
  
Als die Namen von Sirius und seinen Eltern fielen, sah Harry auf und blickte Dumbledore forschend an. Was nicht getan? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, daß gegen den Tod etwas GETAN werden konnte - und Dumbledore erlaubte es nicht?!  
  
"Das ist was vollkommen anderes, Albus, und das weißt d-" begann McGonagall.  
  
"Ich lasse solche Dinge nicht zu in Hogwarts!" fuhr Dumbledore zornbebend vor, in einem herrischen Ton, den er sonst nie auflegte, "Und als Allerletztes würde ich zulassen, daß sie...." er brach ab.  
  
"Sprich es aus, Albus," flüsterte McGonagall mit blitzenden Augen. "Hier geht es nicht um die Ehre der Schule, oder um die Gesetze der Zauberei, nicht wahr, es geht hier nur um SIE. Es geht um...."  
  
"ICH WILL DIESEN NAMEN NIE MEHR HÖREN!" donnerte Dumbledore.  
  
Gebannt lauschte Harry dem Gespräch. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.  
  
Schuldbewusst fuhr er zusammen, als Dumbledore sich umwandte und ihn und Ron mit durchdringendem Blick ansah.  
  
"Ihr beide" schnappte er, "Ich denke, ihr geht besser. Das hier ist kein Gespräch für euch. Nehmt Mister Malfoy mit und wartet in der Bibliothek...."  
  
"Wir sollen DEN DA mitnehmen?!" spie Ron und deutete auf Draco.  
  
"Ich gehe nirgendwo mehr hin!" liess sich Draco düster aus seiner Ecke vernehmen. "Ich will einfach nur noch sterben!"  
  
"Wenn sie dich mit uns allein lassen," brummte Ron, "seh ich da kein Problem."  
  
"Sie werden alle drei hier bleiben," rief Severus Snape mit schneidender Stimme.  
  
"Was Professor Dumbledore uns hier zu verheimlichen versucht, betrifft auch Sie!"  
  
Er taxierte den Schulleiter mit kalten schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore hat Ihnen nicht die Wahrheit erzählt," begann er. "Es GIBT eine Möglichkeit, Miss Granger dem Tod zu entreißen...."  
  
Draco japste.  
  
"SEVERUS!" brüllte Dumbledore, "Wagen Sie es nicht!"  
  
Mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Dumbledore fuhr Snape fort. "Es GIBT eine Person, die das kann. Und Professor Dumbledore weiß SEHR GUT, von wem ich rede....!"  
  
"ICH WARNE SIE, WAGEN SIE ES NICHT DIESEN NAMEN IN MEINER GEGENWART ZU SAGEN! Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Severus, das schwöre ich Ihnen..."  
  
Schulleiter und Lehrer standen sich nun direkt gegenüber, ihre Gesichter nicht weit voneinander entfernt, und sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Dumbledore bot den ehrfurchtseinflößendsten Anblick, den Harry sich hätte vorstellen können.  
  
Aber Snape dachte überhaupt nicht daran, zu weichen.  
  
"Besondere Situationen," stellte er überraschend nüchtern fest, "erfordern besondere Maßnahmen. Das hier ist so eine, das wissen Sie. Tun sie es," forderte er dann.  
  
"Tun Sie es, Albus. Rufen Sie Aura Dumbledore zurück." 


	37. Nicht auszuschließen, daß wird es bereue...

36. Nachteule nach Askaban  
  
Der Name fällte Dumbledore wie einen Baum.  
  
Mit einem Keuchen sank er zurück in den Stuhl. Seine Hand wanderte an seine Brust. Einen Moment sah es fast so aus, als würde er sterben.  
  
"Das werde ich Ihnen nie verzeihen, Severus," flüsterte er bitter. "Nie."  
  
Das glitschige Teil, das wie Milz aussah, rutschte Lupin aus den Händen. Mit offenem Mund sank er gegen die Tür.  
  
"Natürlich," hauchte er. "Das ist es! Wie konnte ich SIE nur vergessen?"  
  
Er wandte sich mit fiebernden Augen zu Harry und Ron um. "Wir haben noch eine Chance!"  
  
Kaum hatte Draco die letzten Worte von Lupin vernommen, näherte er sich zögerlich dem verbiestert aussehenden Dumbledore, wobei er ihn misstrauisch beäugte.  
  
"Kann sie....kann diese Aura Dumbledore Hermione helfen?" fragte er unsicher.  
  
"DU hältst die Klappe," schnauzte Dumbledore.  
  
Draco klappte entrüstet seinen Mund zu. Harry und Ron staunten die beiden an.  
  
Dumbledore hatte "Klappe" gesagt!  
  
Mit hoffnungsvoll funkelnden Augen kniete sich McGonagall neben dem alten Mann nieder.  
  
"Versteh doch, deine Tochter ist....."  
  
"SIE - IST - NICHT - MEHR - MEINE - TOCHTER!" schrie Dumbledore und ließ seine Faust auf die Stuhllehne sausen. Seine Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
Die Lehrerin verstummte erschrocken.  
  
Snape hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen abgewendet und warf Dumbledore einen verächtlichen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
  
Lupin musterte den alten Mann mit einem seltsamen, nachdenklichen Blick.  
  
Harry wartete schweigend und hatte erneut das Gefühl, vergessen worden zu sein.  
  
Dumbledore begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
"Außerdem ist sie in Askaban," stöhnte er. "Sie hat ohnehin längst ihren Verstand verloren."  
  
DUMBLEDORE hatte also KLAPPE gesagt und hatte außerdem eine TOCHTER in ASKABAN. Unbemerkt nahm Harry wieder auf einem Stuhl Platz, um dem Gespräch besser lauschen zu können. Das waren wirklich viele Neuigkeiten auf einmal.  
  
Lupin war an den Schulleiter herangetreten. "Albus, deine Tochter ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch," sagte er sachte. "Du hättest..." er unterbrach sich und schluckte.  
  
"Du hättest....Sirius hören sollen, als er von ihr sprach. Aura hat den Dementoren immer widerstanden, immer. Sie hat dem Gefängnisleiter das Nasenbein gebrochen, weißt du nicht mehr? Sie hat mehrmals versucht zu fliehen, und hätte es mehrmals fast geschafft. Weißt du nicht mehr, was für ein Mensch sie ist, Albus? Hast du alles vergessen?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Er hob seinen weißen Kopf und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
"Es wäre falsch," murmelte er heiser, aber da war Zweifel in seiner Stimme,  
  
"es wäre trotzdem falsch."  
  
Dann verstummte er. Snape, McGongall und Lupin standen um ihn herum und sahen ihn eindringlich an.  
  
Schließlich erhob sich der alte Mann. Er sammelte sich einen Moment. Einen langen Moment. Dann richtete er seinen Blick erst auf Harry, dann auf Ron und schließlich auf Draco.  
  
"Seid ihr," fragte er langsam, jedes einzelne Wort schien Tonnen auf seiner Zunge zu wiegen, "seid ihr bereit, jedes Mittel zu akzeptieren, das Hermione wieder ins Leben zurückbringt? Wirklich? Wärt ihr bereit, alles dafür zu tun, dass sie wiederkehrt? Selbst, wenn es allem widerspricht, was ihr über Gut und Böse wisst, allem, woran ihr glaubt, allem, wofür diese Schule steht?"  
  
"Alles," sagte Draco sofort.  
  
"Alles," sagte Ron mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Alles," schloss sich Harry heiser an.  
  
Dumbledore schloss die Augen; vielleicht hatte er auf eine andere Antwort gehofft. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er aufgehört, mit sich zu kämpfen. Er war wieder der alte Dumbledore, nachdenklich und milde. Aber er sah sehr, sehr traurig aus.  
  
"Ihr müßt nämlich wissen," sagte er leise, "daß nur ein Mittel existiert, einen Menschen zurückzuholen, den schwarze Zauberei das Leben gekostet hat."  
  
Alle drei Jungen lehnten sich gespannt vor. Dumbledore sah sie alle nacheinander mit bedauerndem Blick an.  
  
"Noch schwärzere Zauberei." sagte er dann. "Das ist der einzige Weg."  
  
Er starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, als wolle er noch etwas zu ihnen sagen, überlegte es sich aber dann wohl anders.  
  
"Nun denn," meinte er in offiziellem Ton. "Wir werden sehen. Ihr drei bleibt bitte hier. Severus, bitte belegen Sie Ihren Giftschrank mit einem Bannzauber, falls Mister Malfoy nochmal auf die Idee kommt, mit dem Tod zu experimentieren...Sie, Lupin und Minerva..." er seufzte schwer.  
  
"Ich hasse diesen Knilch aus der Askaban-Direktion. Aber ich denke, wir haben eine Eule an ihn zu schicken. In der Sache Aura Dumbledore. Verlieren wir keine Zeit."  
  
Er erhob sich und schlurfte zur Tür. Trotz seiner Worte schien er es nicht sehr eilig zu haben.  
  
Ganz anders als McGonagall, Snape und Lupin.  
  
Bevor er hinauseilte, drückte Lupin erst Harry, dann Ron die Schulter.  
  
"Ihr werdet sehen. Alles wir gut," sagte er. Harry konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es wirklich glaubte.  
  
Snape wandte sich Dumbledore zu und ging zur Seite, um ihm den Vortritt zu lassen.  
  
"Danke, Albus." sagte er leise. "Ich weiss, wie..."  
  
Der alte Mann winkte ungehalten ab. "Nicht auszuschliessen, dass wir es bereuen werden," knurrte er.  
  
Snape war der Letzte, der den Raum verliess. Im Türrahmen hielt er plötzlich inne und kehrte abrupt um.  
  
Energisch schritt er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, schloss ein bestimmtes Fach auf und kramte eine gigantische braune Flasche heraus. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schickte er drei dicke Gläser auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel, in dem Draco kauerte, und stellte die Flasche daneben. Die trübe bräunliche Flüssigkeit darin schwappte.  
  
"Trink das," forderte er Draco barsch, aber nicht unfreundlich auf.  
  
Dracos müde Augen wanderten zu der Flasche. "Ist das Gift?" fragte er mit aufkeimender Hoffnung.  
  
"Nein." schnarrte Snape. "Es ist Old Ogdens Feuerwhisky."  
  
"Ich dachte, Suff sei keine Lösung?" mischte sich Ron vorlaut ein.  
  
Snape liess ein lautes Schnauben hören und sah Ron vernichtend an. "Wenn es einen Moment gibt, damit anzufangen, dann diesen. Ich denke, Sie können nun alle einen Schluck vertragen. Potter, Weasley, kommen Sie her."  
  
Ron beschloss, den Mund zu halten. Von Severus Snape auf ein Glas eingeladen zu werden, war auch für ihn eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung.  
  
"Ich möchte Gift," nörgelte Draco.  
  
"Der Direktor hat Recht, Mister Malfoy," meinte Snape kurz angebunden. "Hin und wieder sollten Sie Ihre Klappe halten. Cheers."  
  
"Bitte, können Sie uns nicht sagen, was hier los ist?" flehte Harry Snape an, als dieser wieder zur Tür ging.  
  
"Nein." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Sie waren allein. 


End file.
